Recuerdos de una pasión
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Hermione no sabe qué es lo que la relaciona con Druella Black y su familia, pero ella, con ayuda de su antiguo enemigo, revelarán el misterio más grande que envuelve a ambas, encontrando, tal vez, más de lo que buscaban...
1. Los recuerdos de Druella Black

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Los recuerdos de Druella Black**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

Hermione parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la lúgubre iluminación del lugar, y entonces dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante, concentrada en observar los detalles esculpidos en los pilares que no había notado la vez que la habían tenido prisionera en esa misma mansión, y un escalofrío involuntario la recorrió de pies a cabeza, desestabilizándola por un segundo. Había ido hasta allí con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no estaba lista para la oleada de recuerdos que amenazaban con invadirla.

Entonces, un tembloroso elfo doméstico se apareció frente a ella y la invitó a seguirlo hacia una habitación inmensa, mucho más bonita que las que había conocido, decorada casi hasta el altísimo techo con rosas blancas, cuyos pétalos caían elegantemente sobre las al menos cinco hileras de acongojados invitados, los cuales se mantenían con la vista baja, sólo murmurando entre ellos. Al dar un paso hacia el centro, Hermione pudo oír al coro de _Veelas_, dulce y encantador, pero sólo centró su atención en las tres cabezas rubias que estaban en posición escalonada frente al decorado altar, saludando con gran elegancia a cada persona que se acercaba a ellos.

La bruja caminó dos pasos hacia las inmaculadas figuras, pero se detuvo, vacilante, antes de avanzar más. Había recibido una extraña invitación a la ceremonia del entierro de Druella Rosier Black, nada más y nada menos que la abuela materna de quien fuera el peor enemigo de sus días de escuela, sin motivos aparentes, ya que ni siquiera había conocido a la difunta mujer. Aun así, y pese a las negativas de Ron, había asistido en señal de respeto, aunque seguía oyendo esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo, cosa que impedía que pudiera acercarse a Draco y su madre.

—Granger— se sobresaltó, y sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con los del mismísimo Malfoy, grises, intensos y aburridos, tal y como los recordaba— Mejor dicho, Weasley— se corrigió el hombre. Su tono no era cordial, pero tampoco huraño, como siempre solía serlo cuando se dirigía a su persona.

—Mal… Draco— saludó con amabilidad, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa de pronto— Yo… Recibí una invitación, y…— intentó excusarse, sacando la tarjeta de letras doradas de su bolso _muggle_, la cual Draco contempló de refilón, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

—Ya veo— murmuró, desviando la vista— Espera un momento; y no toques nada— añadió, haciendo que Hermione frunciera levemente el ceño al sentirse como una niña regañada, contra su voluntad, frente al imponente hombre en que su enemigo de días de escuela se había convertido.

Draco Malfoy atravesó el salón de mármol con paso seguro, llegándose junto a su madre, Narcissa, y diciendo algo con la suficiente discreción como para que ningún otro invitado reparara en ello; luego, los dos miraron en dirección a Hermione, comenzando a discutir con moderación, haciendo que ella se ruborizara y desviara la mirada hacia el ataúd de oro sólido, donde una anciana de cabello blanco parecía estar pacíficamente dormida, vestida de blanco y con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen. La bruja contempló a la yaciente mujer por un rato. No se podía negar el parentesco con Narcissa Malfoy, aunque creyó que no se parecía en nada a sus otras dos hijas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, y pese a su avanzada edad, decidió que Druella Black era una mujer muy hermosa, y que seguramente lo había sido mucho más en su juventud.

— ¡Madre, no…!

No pudo evitar voltear al oír la enfadada voz de Draco, viendo como su madre lo ignoraba mientras se acercaba a ella, con un pequeño cofre de plata en las manos, blancas e impolutas.

—Hermione Granger, supongo— dijo la señora Malfoy, pese a que ambas se conocían ya, aunque en situaciones mucho más desagradables. Aun así Hermione sólo asintió, obviando su apellido de casada.

—Lamento presentarme así, pero recibí una invitación, señora Malfoy, y…

La elegante mujer levantó una mano para silenciarla y asintió con gracia.

—Sí. Yo misma la envié— expresó; sus ojos estaban rojos, y una mueca de tristeza atravesaba su rostro; aun así Narcissa se mostraba completamente estoica— Scorpius, cariño, ayuda a tu padre a atender a los invitados un momento, por favor— el niño, que permanecía pegado al ataúd, asintió, irguiéndose, tras saludar a Hermione con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, para alejarse— Bien. Dadas las circunstancias, quisiera no andarme con rodeos si le parece bien. ¿Podría acompañarme?

— ¿Huh? ¡Oh! Por supuesto, señora Mal…— la mujer nuevamente la interrumpió con una seña, guiándola fuera del salón hacia una puerta lateral. Después salieron por un interminable pasillo, encontrándose con muchísimas puertas cerradas. Cientos de habitaciones que jamás serían usadas. Finalmente, la señora Malfoy movió su varita para abrir una de tantas puertas, dándole el paso para que entrara primero. Hermione se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente, y luego entró, contemplando la habitación tapizada con libros, la cual contaba con tres sillones, un sofá, una diminuta mesa de centro cuyas patas eran serpientes talladas que se contorsionaban elegantemente, un piano de cola en una esquina y un gran escritorio, donde Narcissa tomó asiento mientras Hermione observaba los libros, embobada, aunque rápidamente se obligó a recobrar el aplomo— Lamento lo de su madre.

La aristocrática mujer dejó el cofre sobre el fino escritorio de caoba y se llevó una enjoyada mano bajo el mentón, contemplando superficialmente la portada de un viejo libro.

—La viruela de dragón es algo terrible— se lamentó, sin perder la elegancia en ningún momento— Mi madre ya era mayor. No habría podido resistirlo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Se lo agradezco— Narcissa movió la cabeza y se paseó alrededor del escritorio hasta posarse frente a la otra bruja— Ha sido un año terrible. Primero mi nuera y mi nieto no nato; y ahora mi madre…— hizo una pausa reflexiva, moviendo la cabeza una vez más, como si quisiera disipar aquellos pensamientos— ¿Sabe qué es lo más curioso de todo esto?— Hermione abrió los ojos con curiosidad; Narcissa la contemplaba con la mirada ligeramente entornada, como si intentara penetrar en sus pensamientos— Mi madre fue toda su vida una férrea partidaria de la supremacía de sangre; y usted, hasta donde sé, sigue siendo una… hija de _muggles_— acabó la frase con una mueca; sin embargo, destilaba tal solemnidad que la ex Gryffindor no se atrevió a interrumpirla, mucho menos a molestarse por tal clasificación— Mi madre tuvo una muerte tranquila, no puedo quejarme. Sin embargo, no deja de extrañarme la forma en que insistió tanto, en su lecho de muerte, para que yo misma me encargara de cumplir su última voluntad— Narcissa se giró y volvió a tomar el cofre entre sus manos— Lo último que dijo fue que quería que le entregáramos este cofre a alguien; y entonces el apellido Granger salió de su boca.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin intentar ocultar su turbación.

— ¿Yo?

—Verá, señora Granger… Perdón, Weasley. En nuestro círculo no abundan las personas con un apellido tan…curioso. Mi madre dijo algo más con sus últimas fuerzas, pero ya no pudimos oírla. Sin embargo, mi hermana mayor, Andrómeda, asegura que éste cofre, que mi madre hechizó para convertirlo en un Pensadero, fue hecho por _muggles_; y la única Granger del mundo mágico que tiene un pasado _muggle_ es usted. Mi madre le legó sus recuerdos. Quería que solo usted viera lo que hay en éste cofre.

Hermione parpadeó, confundida, mientras aquella hermosa mujer le tendía el curioso objeto.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿está segura? Jamás conocí a su madre. No tendría porqué haberme dejado nada, señora Malfoy.

—Lo mismo creo yo— sentenció la otra bruja— No es lógico que mi madre tuviera tratos con _muggles_. No obstante, ni mi familia ni yo conocemos a otro Granger— dijo, frunciendo los perfectos labios—. Puede llevarse el cofre; francamente no me interesa lo que hay dentro. Puede conservarlo o deshacerse de él si no era usted su destinataria— dijo, caminando hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado— Mi hijo no estaba de acuerdo con que lo tuviera; pero a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Aunque agradecería se me informara si realmente hubiera algo importante allí dentro.

—Pero…

—Tengo invitados que atender. Que tenga buena tarde.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Hermione equilibró varias bolsas de compras y aquel cofre de plata cuando entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta con un pie.

— ¡Niños, ya llegué!— se anunció, dejando sus llaves y su bolso sobre una mesilla del vestíbulo para caminar hasta la cocina, chocando con alguien— ¡Merlín!— protestó la bruja, respirando profundamente por la impresión— ¡Ron, me asustaste!— reclamó, pasando del hombre pelirrojo para dejar las compras sobre la mesa— ¿Dónde están todos?

—Harry vino por los niños para llevarlos a un partido de Quidditch, y les di permiso de ir. ¿Hice bien?

—Sí, sí. ¿Pero por qué no fuiste con ellos?— preguntó, comenzando a ordenar los víveres.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo.

—Bueno… Creí que podría esperarte aquí y así poder hablar sobre…

—Ron, no— lo cortó, golpeando la mesa con una lata de arvejas.

—Pero, Hermione, llevamos más de 15 años juntos…

—Y lo intentamos todo para que funcionara— añadió ella, volviendo a ordenar la despensa con presteza— La segunda Luna de Miel; la terapia de pareja; todo fue inútil, Ron— dijo, con voz cansada— Tú y yo nos amamos, y nos amamos mucho, pero fue en otro tiempo.

—Pero, los niños…

—Ellos entenderán— volvió a interrumpirlo, molesta— Ron, el trato era que te quedaras hasta que los niños regresaran a Hogwarts; y les diríamos del divorcio después de Navidad. Ya no insistas, por favor— rogó, dejando caer las manos con derrotismo— Tus padres lo entienden, también Harry y tus hermanos; ¿por qué tú no? ¿Por qué tenemos que tener ésta misma discusión a cada oportunidad?

—No se pierde nada con intentar, ¿no?— Ron esbozó una sonrisa triste. Hermione suspiró, sonriendo también, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Ron. Eres una persona maravillosa; un excelente padre y un buen esposo. Pero somos demasiado diferentes...

—Lo sé. Siempre odié todos esos libros que me obligabas a leer para tener temas de conversación. Odiaba que intentaras hacerme más listo todo el tiempo.

—Pues ahora puedes ser tan estúpido como quieras— bromeó ella, volviendo a ordenar la despensa. Ron soltó una risilla nasal y se sentó a la mesa.

— ¿Y ese cofre?

—Narcissa Malfoy me lo dio. Al parecer era de su madre— comentó con aire casual, acomodando las latas de conservas.

— ¿Narcissa Malfoy te lo dio? ¡¿Fuiste al velorio de su madre?!

— ¡Ay, ya Ron! ¡Deja de hacer escándalo!

— ¡Pero te pedí que no fueras! ¡Te advertí que era peligroso!

— ¡Pues estoy en una pieza, ¿verdad?!

— ¡¿Y ahora porqué me gritas?!

— ¡Porque tú me gritaste primero!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Claro que…!— Hermione calló abruptamente, bajando el dedo acusador con el que apuntaba a Ron y relajando sus facciones— ¡Ah! No podemos seguir peleando a cada oportunidad, Ronald.

— ¿Qué? Acepta que tú empezaste, Mione. Siempre empiezas tú.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Acabemos con esto. Lo de Narcissa Malfoy y su madre es asunto mío, Ron. Estamos separados, ¿recuerdas?

—Como sea, ¿viste a Malfoy? ¿Estaba ahí?

— ¡Claro que estaba ahí! Era su casa y su abuela había fallecido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Ron se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando una galleta del frasco sobre la mesa.

—Tienes razón. Él nunca me agradó, pero perder a su esposa, su segundo hijo y su abuela con sólo meses de diferencia no debe ser fácil… Creo que hasta lo compadezco.

—Que conmovedor— ironizó la bruja, arrebatándole el frasco— Aunque concuerdo contigo. Scorpius es un niño muy bueno, y es muy amigo de Albus. Lamento mucho lo que le pasa a su familia.

—Pues envíales una postal— dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie.

— ¡No seas grosero, Ronald!— protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Adónde vas ahora?

—Iré a ver si puedo alcanzar a los chicos en el partido, a disfrutar de nuestros últimos días como familia.

—Ron…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Te veré para la cena. ¿Tienes que regresar al trabajo?

—No. Prepararé la cena.

—Bien. Nos vemos entonces.

—Sí— contestó en un suspiro.

Ron se desapareció, dejándola sola. Hermione se dejó caer sobre una silla y se metió una galleta a la boca, contemplando el pensadero de la señora Black con la mirada perdida.

¿Por qué una mujer como la abuela materna de Draco Malfoy le había dejado algo tan valioso como sus recuerdos? Eso le pareció tan irónico que no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de una mujer que probablemente había estado en una misma aula con un joven Voldemort, de una familia de Mortífagos, y sobreviviente a las dos guerras más grandes del Mundo Mágico, eran algo muy atractivo como para pasarlos por alto.

_"Sólo hay una forma de resolver el misterio, Hermione"_. Dijo una voz en su interior.

_¿Por qué no?_, pensó, observando el reloj de pared.

Decidida, Hermione se inclinó sobre el recipiente, respiró hondo y hundió la cara en la sustancia plateada. Notó que sus pies se separaban del suelo y empezó a caer por un oscuro torbellino, hasta que de pronto se encontró parpadeando junto a la ventanilla de un tren, encontrándose con el verde paisaje escocés del otro lado, el cual se perdía poco a poco a medida que el tren recorría un camino que conocía de memoria; se acercaban a la estación de King's Cross, y se hallaba sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts.

De pronto escuchó un suspiro que la sobresaltó, y, moviendo la cabeza, halló los aburridos ojos azules de una hermosa muchacha que ahogó un bostezo y desvió la mirada de los prados para posarla en el asiento de enfrente, echándole un vistazo a la primera plana de la edición de El Profeta matutino que el chico frente a ella, igualmente rubio y atractivo, leía en silencio. Hermione supuso de inmediato que la muchacha era Druella Black, pues no se veía a ninguna otra chica en el compartimiento.

— ¿Alguna noticia importante?— preguntó Druella con voz monótona, recargando la cabeza de cabellos rubios en el vidrio. Hermione tuvo que recordarse que ellos no podían verla para relajarse, y tomó asiento en el lugar vacío junto al de la chica, frente a otro muchacho, el tercer ocupante del compartimiento, el cual era bastante apuesto también, moreno y de ojos grises; curiosamente, era casi idéntico a Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry.

—Lo usual— Hermione posó sus ojos en el atractivo chico rubio nuevamente, siguiendo atentamente sus palabras—. Más muertos en la región nórdica a mano de los seguidores de Grindelwald.

_"¿Grindelwald?"_ Pensó, comprendiendo la antigüedad de aquel recuerdo.

— ¿Alguien que conozcamos?— preguntó Druella, mirándose la uñas con desinterés.

—Lo dudo, aunque no hay nombres. Sólo dice que el profesor Dumbledore planea enfrentarse al Señor de la Muerte.

—Ya se estaba tardando, ¿no crees?— El chico rubio (que debía tener unos quince o dieciséis, como los otros dos) se encogió de hombros, continuando con su lectura.

Hermione se concentró en la peculiar conversación. Si Dumbledore aún no había enfrentado a Grindelwald, estaba más que segura de que estaba en la época de alumno de Voldemort. Entonces se estremeció, e inconscientemente intentó encontrarlo con la mirada.

— ¿No oyeron los rumores?— preguntó el chico que se parecía a Sirius, peinándose el brillante cabello oscuro prolijamente hacia atrás, con gesto arrogante.

— ¿Qué rumores?— preguntó Druella al tiempo que también acomodaba su hermoso y largo cabello rubio detrás de los hombros.

—Dicen que Grindelwald planea invadir Gran Bretaña. Por eso el profesor Dumbledore va a enfrentarlo al fin.

—Puede que tengas razón, Alphard— concordó el atractivo muchacho rubio, doblando cuidadosamente su periódico. _Alphard.._ Ése nombre le resultó conocido de algún lado— Sea como fuere— siguió el joven—, estamos fuera de peligro, ¿no? Y con todo el verano por delante— exclamó, estirándose sobre su asiento con pereza— La tía Muscilda está loca, pero nuestro padre dijo que tiene una enorme mansión en la playa.

— ¿Acaso te escuchas, hermano?— Druella frunció el ceño— La tía Muscilda vive entre _muggles_; y los _muggles_ están en guerra, matándose entre ellos.

— ¡Bah! Tía Muscilda vive lejos de la zona de peligro; y podremos fastidiar _muggles_ durante todo el verano. Según yo es un plan estupendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y luego parpadeó; se sintió un tanto incómoda, sobre todo al notar que los tres chicos eran de Slytherin (muy probablemente futuros seguidores de Voldemort), pero que parecían ser tan normales como ella, Harry y Ron durante sus días de escuela. Era extraño estar parada en la vereda de en frente.

—Entre Grindelwald y una guerra _muggle_, estamos más seguros con tía Muscilda. No olviden que aún no podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts— les recordó la copia de Sirius, sonriendo de lado, lo cual le dio un aire increíblemente encantador. El hermano de Druella lo miró y sonrió también.

—Habla por ti, mi querido Alphard. Mi hermana y yo cumpliremos la mayoría de edad éste verano, y podremos fastidiar a todos los _muggles_ que queramos.

—Aun así, tía Muscilda te arrancará las pestañas si provocas problemas— rió— Mi madre dice que es peor que una _Banshee_ cuando se enoja.

— ¡Por Circe!— Druella rió también— Ya decía yo que estaba desquiciada, como todos los Crabbe.

— ¿Qué dices? La tía es una Rosier, así que cada quien a lo suyo, _prima_.

Druella pronunció mucho más su ceño fruncido, al igual que la leona, quien intentaba desesperadamente capturar el hilo de la conversación.

—Pues si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado al estar frente a una Rosier entonces, Black.

_¿Black?_ Repitió la mujer para sus adentros. Entonces recordó a un Alphard que había sido eliminado del árbol genealógico de los Black; un tío de Sirius, si no se equivocaba. De ahí el parecido.

Alphard soltó una carcajada.

—Tu lealtad es impresionante, Dully. Muy…_Gryffindor_ de tu parte.

— ¿Sí? No me digas… Y tú eres tan tierno y lleno de buenas intenciones como un Hufflepuff por hacérmelo notar— gruñó la chica, mordaz. Alphard Black frunció el ceño, pero la risa del hermano de Druella lo distrajo.

—Algo me dice que nos divertiremos mucho este verano— dijo, quitándose la gomina del cabello rubio— Que bueno que Cygnus y tú irán con nosotros.

— ¿Y Walburga? ¿Estará allí también?

Hermione torció los labios con desagrado al recordar a Walburga Black, aquella detestable mujer del cuadro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y se estremeció ante la idea de verla más joven y con su odio hacia la gente no mágica intacto.

—Claro— respondió Alphard— Pasamos unas semanas durante el verano con tía Muscilda desde que somos niños. Los _muggles_ casi nunca se acercan a sus tierras. Y Walburga disfruta mucho estando allá.

—No lo dudo. Debe sentirse como la dueña de casa aprovechando el desquiciamiento de Muscilda.

Hermione pudo presentir el desagrado de Druella ante la mención de la madre de Sirius, muy parecido al que ella sentía, a pesar de que ambas pertenecían a familias de _sangre pura_.

—Exacto— volvió a hablar Alphard— Ahora que se ha graduado pasa más tiempo allí.

—No lo creo. ¿Quién diría que a esa arpía le gustaba tanto la vida rural...?

_"Yo no"_ Pensó la ex Gryffindor, cruzando los brazos mientras regresaba la vista hacia el paisaje. Nadie dijo nada más en el compartimiento. De pronto el tren comenzó a meterse en la estación, y todos los alumnos a agolparse en las salidas.

Los tres chicos de Slytherin cargaron sus baúles y salieron del compartimiento también, uniéndose a los demás con Hermione pisándoles los talones.

—Debo buscar a Cygnus— se despidió el joven Black, arrastrando su baúl hacia el interior del vagón. Druella Rosier y su hermano bajaron del tren y esperaron sobre el andén a que la multitud se disipara, con Hermione de pie junto a ellos, intentando reconocer algunas caras. Vislumbró a un joven muy parecido a Neville Longbottom, pero no pudo seguirlo porque éste no entraba en los recuerdos de Druella.

Alphard y Cygnus Black, los tíos de Sirius según adivinó, llegaron con ellos, y Hermione notó que ambos eran bastante apuestos, al igual que el padrino de Harry lo era, según los recuerdos que su mejor amigo le había mostrado tiempo atrás.

—Hace años que no vemos a Muscilda. ¿Cómo la reconoceremos?

—Créeme. La reconocerán— Alphard sonrió de lado, abriendo los ojos de pronto— Oh, allá viene.

Los hermanos Rosier y Hermione parpadearon en la misma dirección, confusos.

Muscilda Crabbe (de soltera Rosier, al parecer), era una mujer de edad, regordeta, y de escasa estatura; salvo al exceso de peso, no guardaba ningún otro parecido con Vincent Crabbe, según creyó Hermione, a pesar de que estaba segura de que debían ser familia. La mujer iba vestida con una llamativa túnica de color naranja, y un enorme sombrero de flores haciendo juego. Sus cabellos, grises e hirsutos, estaban peinados en un desfachatado moño que se perdía en todas direcciones; y su rostro de mejillas gruesas y ojos pequeños, estaba contorsionado en una afable sonrisa.

— ¡Lorcan, Dully!— vociferó la mujer con algarabía, extendiendo sus brazos rechonchos.

— ¿Tía abuela Muscilda?— preguntó Lorcan, turbado ante la cercanía. La mujer frunció los labios de color borgoña y se hizo hacia atrás.

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién sería si no?— le sonrió, estrechándolo junto a su hermana en un abrazo— ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que han crecido! Oh, pero, ¡vamos, vamos! El tiempo apremia y si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a la hora del té— les dijo, ampliando su amarillenta sonrisa— Alphard y Cygnus, Walburga los espera en la casa grande con el almuerzo. Dotty los llevará, como siempre. ¡Dotty! — un elfo doméstico apareció detrás de Hermione, haciéndola dar un salto hacia el costado, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que la ganchuda nariz casi tocó el suelo— Lleva a los jóvenes Black y el equipaje a la casa principal.

La criatura asintió, chasqueando los dedos para que él y los hermanos Black, junto con los cuatro baúles, desaparecieran.

— ¿Y nosotros cómo viajaremos, tía Muscilda?— preguntó Druella, observando el espacio vacío que el equipaje había dejado, el mismo lugar adonde Hermione se había movido, con el ceño elegantemente fruncido.

—Oh, bueno. Cómo es la primera vez que visitarán Milford Haven me gustaría darles un paseo— repuso Muscilda, empezando a caminar con pasos cortos y presurosos.

— ¿Milford Haven?— repitió Hermione, a pesar de saber que nadie podía oírla. Conocía aquel pueblo; sus abuelos habían vivido allí, y sus padres solían llevarla en las vacaciones.

— ¿Paseo?— la voz de Druella la sacó de sus pensamientos, y dio un salto para ponerse a la par, cerrando aquel cortejo.

—Sí, querida. Les mostraré el lugar, el pueblo, el puerto, los muelles, todo lo que hay que ver de Milford— dijo la mujer mayor con prisas— Tal vez han oído que el pueblo fue bombardeado por _muggles_ alemanes hace tres años, pero es un bonito lugar, y se recupera rápidamente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— no pudo con su genio y contestó, de nuevo ignorando el hecho de que no podía ser oída, lo cual comenzó a parecerle frustrante.

— ¿Bombardeado? ¿Cómo?— preguntó Lorcan, caminando junto a Hermione hacia la chimenea pública.

—Los _muggles_ tienen algo llamado _pólmora_ que hace que las cosas estallen como si usaran magia.

— ¿Cómo magia?

—Sí, pero es menos elegante. Y letal. Nunca deben tocar la _pólmora_, niños, ¿está claro?— Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al oír tales fallas de pronunciación— Entren a la chimenea. Lorcan, ve primero.

Druella rodó los ojos y Lorcan gruñó, pero obedeció, tomando un puñado de polvos Flu.

—Bien, querido, sólo di: _Botica Diggory, Milford Haven, Pembrokeshire, Gales, Reino Unido_— _¿Diggory?_, repitió Hermione, de nuevo extrañaba, comenzando a preguntarse si esos Diggory tendrían algo que ver con Cedric— ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí.

Lorcan lanzó los polvos y desapareció, dejando una nube de polvo tras él, provocando que Druella y Hermione fruncieran el ceño con desagrado.

—Creo que lo hizo bien. Dully, cariño, tu turno.

Druella asintió, y Hermione tuvo que seguirla dentro de la enorme chimenea. Siempre había detestado los viajes por la Red Flu, y pudo percibir que a Druella tampoco le gustaban mucho.

—Recuerda, Botica Diggory, Milford Haven, Pembrokeshire, Gales, Reino Unido.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y repitió las palabras. El suelo bajo sus pies se esfumó, pero casi al instante volvieron a pisar algo firme, y, al abrir ojos, y tras disipar las cenizas con una mano, se hallaron en un lugar muy ordenado e iluminado, donde Lorcan estaba de pie, mirando por una ventana.

—Ven, mira— llamó a su hermana— No está mal.

Hermione se asomó a la ventana detrás de los hermanos Rosier y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del sol; luego, observó las antiguas y pintorescas casitas construídas de piedra local y las calles adoquinadas, muy diferentes de los edificios modernos y las calles pavimentadas que ella había conocido, pero seguía teniendo aquel maravilloso el mar azul-verdoso de fondo. Un poco más allá reconoció el enorme muelle por el que sus padres y ella tantas veces habían paseado, y vio a varios marineros trabajando en los barcos; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de profundizar su análisis antes de que Muscilda hiciera su explosiva aparición, lanzando grandes cantidades de cenizas en todas direcciones.

— ¡Uff! Siempre es una verdadera experiencia usar la Red Flu, ¿verdad?— les sonrió, sacando su varita para sacudir su túnica y, posteriormente, transformarla en un holgado vestido con estampa de flores— Sé que ustedes nunca han visitado el mundo _muggle_, pero ellos no suelen vestir con túnicas— les dijo. Lorcan y Druella se quitaron las túnicas de Hogwarts, quedándose sólo con el uniforme gris y la corbata verde y plata— Mucho mejor. Síganme.

Muscilda movió su varita una vez más y abrió una puerta, indicando a sus sobrinos que salieran por ella. Al hacerlo, se encontraron con una tienda de abarrotes _muggle_, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione.

— ¿Por qué las cosas no se mueven?— preguntó Lorcan, analizando unos cuantos productos— ¿Crees que tengan ranas de chocolate?

—No, cariño. Es una tienda para _muggles_— informó su tía— Pero Hiram podría conseguírtelas. ¡Oh! Allí está él, ¡Hiram!

Hermione alzó la mirada; un hombre bajito, el cual usaba pantalones de franela y un chaleco de lana de color marrón sobre una pulcra camisa blanca, se giró hacia ellos.

— ¡Señora Crabbe! Que bueno que al fin ha usado mi Red Flu.

—Oh, sí. Quería que mis sobrinos nietos conocieran el pueblo en su primera visita.

— ¿Usted es mago?— soltó Lorcan; Druella miró al hombre también, quien sólo les sonrió, de manera amable.

—Ciertamente lo soy, jovencito. Mi nombre es Hiram Diggory. Es un placer.

— ¿Hiram Diggory?— repitió la ex Gryffindor, intentando encontrar algún parecido entre ése hombre y Cedric.

—Hiram, ellos son mis sobrinos, nietos de mi hermano mayor. Druella y Lorcan Rosier.

—Es un placer, señor Diggory— Druella hizo una pequeña reverencia y Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

Muscilda se despidió del hombre y los llevó fuera de la tienda.

— ¿Por qué el señor Diggory vive entre _muggles_— preguntó Druella, siguiendo a su tía de cerca junto a la invisible bruja.

—Oh, bueno. El huía de Grindelwald, y terminó gustándole tanto Milford que se quedó aquí con su familia. Ahora su tienda es el principal lazo entre este mundo y el nuestro. Llegamos— Muscilda los detuvo frente a un elegante automóvil, y, a juzgar por sus rostros, Hermione dedujo que era algo totalmente desconocido para los hermanos Rosier.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi _automódil_, querido. Un medio de transporte _muggle_; no tan rápido como una aparición, pero menos lento que andar a pie— les sonrió, y Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la manía de aquella mujer de cambiar los nombres de las cosas— Es algo bastante útil cuando debes recorrer grandes distancias sin magia.

Druella pasó una mano sobre la ardiente y lisa superficie de un brillante color verde oscuro, apartándola de inmediato.

—Está caliente.

—Debe ser por la luz del sol… Bien, arriba.

— ¿Espera que nos montemos en eso?— cuestionó su hermano. Muscilda hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

— ¡Es muy seguro! Además, comienzo a dominarlo.

Les abrió una de las puertas y aguardó. Druella fue la primera en subir y sentarse sobre el mullido asiento de la parte trasera; Hermione se apresuró a sentarse a su lado mientras la adolescente contemplaba el techo aterciopelado y el vidrio a medio bajar de su ventanilla.

—Que extraño transporte— señaló Lorcan, casi respirando en la nariz de la ex Gryffindor— ¿Quién va adelante?

La respuesta llegó por si sola cuando su tía abrió la puerta derecha y se sentó tras el volante, colocando una pequeña llave en una hendidura invisible.

— ¿Listos?— giró la llave el coche comenzó a vibrar, asustando a sus dos incautos ocupantes.

— ¡Ah!— Druella ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, y Hermione tuvo que hacerse instintivamente hacia atrás para que pudiera sujetarse al brazo de Lorcan— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

— ¡No se asusten, niños! Sólo es el _motror_— Muscilda los observó a través del pequeño espejo retrovisor— ¡Ahora, vamos!

La mujer movió una palanca que emitió un ligero chirrido, maniobró el volante y el coche comenzó a andar por la calle, dando pequeños saltos mientras Druella se aferraba con fuerza a su hermano, y éste al mullido asiento. No obstante, al cabo de unos cuantos metros, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de que no estaban en peligro, y, ya habituados a las vibraciones bajo el trasero, se permitieron relajar los músculos y observar como el paisaje se movía a su alrededor.

—Es como viajar en escoba, pero algo más lento. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras— observó Lorcan, sacando un brazo por su ventanilla, que estaba totalmente baja. Druella miró por la suya, al igual que Hermione, notando que bordeaban el océano.

—Hay una pequeña palanca a tu lado, querida; gírala y podrás bajar el cristal.

Druella lo hizo, y cerró los chispeantes ojos azules mientras parecía disfrutar del viento jugando con su cabello suelto. De pronto, Hermione se halló a si misma contemplando a la joven y bella Druella Black (o Rosier), preguntándose el porqué de darle aquellos recuerdos de una salida familiar, a la cual no lograba encontrarle pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué Druella había querido que viera aquello? No tenía ningún sentido para Hermione ser partícipe de aquellas vacaciones.

— ¿Qué hacen esos _muggles_?— la voz de Lorcan le hizo desviar el rostro, y sacó a Druella de su aura de serenidad.

—Ese es un astillero. Esas personas descargan mercancía, y se ocupan de mantener las embarcaciones en condiciones, creo.

Muscilda bajó la velocidad para que pudieran ver mejor. El vehículo seguía marchando cuando Hermione se percató de que Druella había posado sus ojos sobre los hombres que trabajaban bajo aquel sol radiante, pero que su atención parecía estar especialmente sobre uno que estaba en el casco de una vieja embarcación. Era un hombre joven (tal vez de su edad), alto, fornido, bronceado. Druella parecía, extrañamente, interesada en él.

Hermione lo miró también, notando como su espalda ancha se movía bajo la vasta tela gris de su camisa, y cómo las mangas enrolladas dejaban al descubierto unos brazos fuertes y bronceados que se afanaban en remachar el metal. De forma inconsciente, el joven se apartaba el cabello negro e indomable de la frente y se limpiaba el sudor, pausando su trabajo momentáneamente. Era, sin duda, muy atractivo, y había algo muy familiar es él.

De repente, antes de que el coche se alejara definitivamente del astillero, aquel joven se giró hacia ella, y Hermione se sobresaltó antes darse cuenta de que era a Druella a quien miraba, a pesar de la velocidad con la que el vehículo iba. Druella desvió rápidamente la vista, como si hubiera sido descubierta cometiendo el más grande de los pecados, sonrojándose, y Hermione alzó una ceja, curiosa. Cuando estaban perdiendo de vista el muelle, Druella miró hacia atrás, y ella la imitó, y volvió a verlo, imponente, de pie, siguiendo el paso de su vehículo con sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió y Druella palideció tanto como el papel.

— ¿Qué tanto ves?— la chica saltó sobre su asiento al sentir la voz de Lorcan sobre su hombro, al igual que Hermione.

—Nada― contestó, peinándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mojándose los labios con la lengua― No veía nada.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, doblándose hacia su ventanilla para sacar la cabeza, y Druella suspiró, intentando concentrarse en la charla de Muscilda ante la atenta e inquisidora mirada de Hermione. ¿Qué era eso, y quién era aquel joven? ¿Habría significado algo para la madre de Narcissa? Hermione dedujo que sí, o de otra forma no hubiera conservado aquel recuerdo con ella.

La ex Gryffindor suspiró, frustrada, sintiendo más dudas que antes.

De pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su codo. Al cabo de un instante, salió del automóvil y comenzó a elevarse, como si fuera un fantasma, en medio de la oscuridad, y poco después aterrizó sentada en su cocina, con la luz del crepúsculo entrando por las ventanas.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Herms?

La mujer de cabello castaño parpadeó, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— preguntó Hugo, frunciendo el ceño con intriga— ¿Y ese Pensadero?

—Tiene una J y una D gravadas— añadió Rose, observando el cofre con curiosidad— ¿Quiénes son J y D, mamá?

— ¿Eh?— Hermione, todavía algo aturdida, sólo atinó a cerrar el cofre para luego abrazarlo— Ah, no es nada— resolvió, soltando una risilla nerviosa— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya terminó el partido?

—Hace como una hora— dijo Ron, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su hija— Y ganamos, pero regresamos rápido porque dijiste que harías la cena. ¿Estás bien, Herms?

—Por supuesto— se apresuró a contestar, guardando el cofre en la alacena— Es sólo que olvidé la cena; lo siento…

—No, está bien. Pediremos pizza, ¿te parece?

—Bueno. Pero sólo por hoy— advirtió, riendo ante los festejos de sus hijos— Y ustedes vayan a cambiarse y a quitarse toda esa pintura del rostro ahora mismo.

— ¡Pero mamá!

—Sin _peros_, Hugo. Suban.

Los niños salieron de la cocina arrastrando los pies, dejándola sola con Ron.

— ¿Tuviste una tarde muy atareada?— preguntó su esposo, ayudándola a sacar los platos.

—Algo así— suspiró, y Ron asintió.

— ¿Viste algo interesante en los recuerdos de la abuela de Malfoy?

—No sé— admitió mientras acomodaba la mesa, con gesto de duda, perdiendo la mirada en el mantel blanco— Aún no lo sé…

.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_N _**_del _**_A:_**

**Uff...Pues, gracias por leer ésta loca idea. La historia irá contada de la mano de Hermione, pero se centrará en la historia de Druella Black, con la participación de Draco. Háganme saber con un review si debo seguirla.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S**


	2. La Bruja y el Muggle

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**La Bruja y el _Muggle_**

**.**

* * *

.

— ¡Adiós mamá!

Hermione les sonrió a sus hijos y depositó un beso en la frente de Rose, removiendo los cabellos de Hugo con una mano juguetona.

—Diviértanse con su tío Charlie. ¡Y no toquen nada!

—No te preocupes, mamá. Yo vigilaré a Hugo— rió Rose, provocando que su hermano frunciera el ceño y sus padres rieran.

—Te veré en el Ministerio para almorzar, Herms— le dijo Ron, besando su mejilla— Irás más tarde, ¿verdad?

—No, Ron. Pedí el día para acomodar unas cajas. Ordenar ropa y esas cosas— repuso la bruja, abriendo los ojos mientras señalaba a los niños disimuladamente con la cabeza, rogando porque su esposo captara el mensaje.

—Ah, sí, Bueno…— Ron se aclaró la garganta— Emm… Te veré en la cena.

—Claro.

Simuló una perfecta sonrisa, despidiéndose de su familia para cerrar la puerta y recargar la frente en la madera, soltando un pesado suspiro. Después enderezó la postura y regresó a la cocina para recuperar la humeante taza de café que había dejado cerca del lavabo, posando la mirada por accidente sobre el pequeño cofre de plata que reposaba entre los víveres de la alacena, los recuerdos de Druella Rosier.

Hermione torció los labios y volvió a dejar su café sobre la mesada. Tomó el Pensadero y lo colocó frente a ella, observándolo con interés.

Seguía sin comprender el sentido de todo aquello, pero parte de ella estaba muy intrigada en descubrir lo que la abuela de Draco Malfoy quería que viera; principalmente porque era la abuela de Malfoy.

Posó una mano sobre la ornamentada tapa pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Aún debía empacar la ropa de Ron y sus cosas, por lo que se desperezó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. No obstante, se puso el objeto bajo el brazo y había empezado a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando escuchó tres contundentes golpes en la entrada que la detuvieron e hicieron voltear, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Olvidaron al…?— abrió la puerta y borró su sonrisa de la impresión que le causó ver a un elegante Draco Malfoy, de forma intempestiva, bajo el umbral— ¿Malfoy?

—Granger— respondió el mago aristócrata, obviando, como siempre, su apellido de casada. Hermione se turbó ante su presencia, pero intentó no demostrarlo, como tampoco el desagrado que le provocaba verlo mirándola con aquella expresión de superioridad tan carácteristica de él— Siempre supe que el inepto de Weasley era mala influencia para cualquiera, así que debo admitir que no me sorprende que en todos estos años te pegara la descortesía, aunque no lo esperaba de alguien que solía ser tan insufriblemente comedida— le dijo con calma, provocando que Hermione se sonrojara contra su voluntad.

—Yo… ¿Quieres pasar?— musitó con una sonrisa tan falsa como un Sickle de oro, e intentando que su 'invitado' no viera lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia en su entrada, pero Draco Malfoy sólo estiró el cuello para ver sobre sus hombros, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de resignación.

—Qué remedio…— suspiró, dando un paso hacia adelante. Hermione frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta, suspirando antes de voltearse hacia Draco, intentando mantener la calma y ser cortés.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber o…?

—No vine a hacer sociales, ex-ratón de biblioteca— la cortó con insolencia, alzando una de sus prolijas cejas rubias— Vine por el cofre.

—Oye, Malfoy, no puedes venir a _mi_ casa y llamarme como se te... ¿Qué?— Hermione parpadeó, deteniendo su propio reproche al caer en cuenta de las palabras de su 'visitante', y con disimulo colocó el cofre tras su cuerpo.

Draco rodó los ojos, con impaciencia.

—El cofre, Granger. ¡Merlín! En Hogwarts parecías ser mucho más lista.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy— contestó ella, molesta— Sé a lo que te refieres. Lo que no comprendo es porqué tendría que dártelo. Tu madre dijo que era mío, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él— repuso, alzando el mentón con altivez, algo nada propio de ella.

El hombre la miró, frunciendo el ceño también.

—Ése cofre pertenece a mi familia, aunque mi madre haya osado desobedecerme al dártelo. Deja de ser obstinada y dame los recuerdos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y si no es molestia, tengo muchas cosas que…

—No me interesa oír de tu patética vida, _Comadreja adoptiva_. Dame el cofre y cada uno seguirá con su camino. Es tan simple que hasta el descerebrado zanahorio de tu esposo podría entenderlo.

—Ya dije que no— Hermione se aferró al objeto a su espalda— Ahora, por favor, puedes retirarte.

—No me iré sin esa cosa— contestó Draco, tozudo— Esos recuerdos forman parte de la historia de la familia Black, y nadie que no tenga su sangre debería verlos.

—Eso no es asunto mío. Fue tu abuela quien quiso dármelos— lo enfrentó— Yo no se lo pedí, pero ahora me pertenece.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en gesto de impaciencia, y dejó el bastón negro que portaba a un lado.

—Mi abuela estaba senil en sus últimos días. Pudo haber dejado esa cosa en tus manos o en las del estúpido guardián de los bosques de Hogwarts.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te metas con Hagrid!

— ¡Dame el maldito cofre!

Draco avanzó hacia ella e intentó rodearla para quitarle al artefacto. Hermione se aferró a él con más fuerza y forcejearon.

— ¡Suéltalo, Malfoy!— gruñó la mujer, demasiado ocupada como para buscar su varita o conjurarla.

— ¡Maldición, Granger! ¡No tienes diez años!

— ¡Largo de mi casa!

— ¡Suéltalo!

Por un momento, la situación se le antojo ridículamente grotesca. Dos adultos forcejeando por un cofre; ella, Hermione Weasley (o mejor dicho Granger), flamante jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, forcejeando con Draco Malfoy, un ex mago tenebroso, como dos niños que peleaban por el último dulce de la caja.

Harry y Ron sin duda reirían como posesos de su penosa situación.

— ¡Ya, Malfoy!— chilló, dispuesta a usar magia para apartarlo, pero la tapa del Pensadero se abrió en medio de la lucha, antes de que Hermione pudiera empuñar su varita, y, sin buscarlo, tanto Draco como ella cayeron dentro del mismo, metiéndose en un oscuro torbellino hasta que aterrizaron sobre una callejuela adoquinada, bajo el radiante sol de la mañana y entre un montón de pintorescas tiendas, uno encima del otro.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Granger! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?— se quejó el hombre, quitándose a Hermione de encima sin ninguna delicadeza— ¿Dónde demonios estamos ahora?

—No lo sé— gruñó ella, sobándose la adolorida espalda— Este recuerdo no lo he visto todavía... ¡Y fuiste tú el que lo provocó todo!

Se levantaron, sacudiendo innecesariamente sus ropas, empezando a mirar el lugar en el que se encontraban cuando notaron a la hermosa muchacha que estaba delante de ellos, parada en puntas de pie y moviendo la cabeza de rizos rubios de un lado a otro, como si estuviera perdida . Hermione la reconoció de inmediato como Druella Rosier, aunque se le hizo extraño verla sola, de pie en medio de la calle y vestida con un sencillo vestido _muggle_ de la época, de color blanco, el cual relucía bajo los rayos del sol y se mecía graciosamente cada vez que ella movía la cabeza hacia un lado u otro.

— ¿Madre?— soltó Draco, contemplando a la muchacha con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No. Es Druella Rosier— informó Hermione. Malfoy abrió levemente los ojos grises, pareciendo en verdad impactado.

— ¿Mi abuela?— inconscientemente caminó hacia la joven Druella, parándose a su lado para inspeccionarla de cerca— No puede ser…— murmuró, girándose hacia Hermione para tomarla por el codo y tirar de ella— Es todo, Granger. Esto no te incumbe.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame, Malfoy!— la ex-Gryffindor se zafó de su agarre, molesta— ¡Estos recuerdos me pertenecen, así que…!

— ¿Estás perdida?

Draco y Hermione dejaron de discutir, girándose hacia una molesta Druella, que estaba rodeada por tres hombres vestidos con uniformes militares, a los que Hermione escrutó fijamente. Era obvio para ella que eran tres soldados de las Fuerzas Aliadas, lo cual no le resultó nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, por el recuerdo que había visto anteriormente, sabía que Druella había visitado el mundo _muggle _mientras la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba en su mayor apogeo.

—Ése no es asunto tuyo, _muggle— _respondió la joven de Slytherin, esbozando una mueca que a Hermione se le antojo idéntica a las que hacía su nieto.

— ¿Qué es eso de _muggle_, belleza?— dijo el mismo hombre, con un marcado acento americano. Druella frunció el ceño y miró al joven militar, cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente enfurruñada.

—Ustedes son tan desagradables— dijo, colocando una mano en la cintura del vestido blanco, donde Hermione notó que llevaba su varita. Entonces, otro de los hombres sostuvo su brazo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, inmovilizándola.

—Creí que las inglesas eran mujeres educadas— le dijo el que la tenía sujeta, pasándole el dorso de su mano por la mejilla.

Druella se tensó, pareciendo aterrada por un segundo, pero, como la Slytherin que Hermione sabía que era, no se dejó amedrentar por mucho tiempo:

— ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!— exclamó, zafándose de un tirón— ¡Ninguno de ustedes es digno siquiera de estar en mi presencia!

— ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Pero que carácter!— los soldados rieron, divertidos— No te asustes, bonita, sólo queríamos invitarte al salón a que bailes con nosotros antes de que debamos ir a la guerra— le sonrió uno, galante; Druella sólo frunció más el ceño— Después de todo, no querrás despreciar a tres hombres que darán la vida para salvar al mundo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Salvar al mundo?— ironizó, burlona— No me interesa el mundo de los _mu..._

— ¡Oh, aquí estabas!— Druella abrió los ojos con confusión, y Hermione y Draco también, al ver como un soldado inglés pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la primera, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Hermione lo observó fijamente, centrándose en cada detalle de su rostro, el cual se le antojó muy conocido. Era un hombre joven (y decididamente apuesto), de cabello oscuro peinado con gomina y ojos alegres y brillantes. Era bastante más alto y fornido que los otros tres soldados, por lo que lucía algo intimidante junto al pequeño cuerpo de Druella, quien se veía sumamente frágil a su lado. Llevaba un uniforme de gala de la Real Armada Británica, a pesar de que su acento no era galés, ni escocés, ni de ninguna otra parte de Inglaterra — Te pedí que me esperaras en la otra esquina...— Una leve sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios y Hermione decidió al instante que tenía una boca atractiva, tanto como sus ojos grises y su arrogante mandíbula, hablando en un inglés perfecto, pero con ese ligero y casi imperceptible acento, mirando a los tres norteamericanos— Ah, ustedes deben ser de la armada estadounidense, ¿verdad?— les tendió su mano libre— En verdad agradecemos su ayuda en esta guerra— les dijo, sin dejar de sonreír; no obstante, su sonrisa desapareció súbitamente— Sin embargo, no toleraremos que molesten a las personas del pueblo.

— ¿Ella es tu novia?

—Así es.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron los dos espectadores al unísono, tan confusos como sorprendidos, mirando a Druella, quien sólo se había limitado a esbozar una mueca hostil, lista para protestar:

— ¡Eso no es...!

—Y ahora tenemos que irnos. Señores.

El misterioso joven saludó a sus compañeros con una seña militar y volteó llevándose a Druella consigo antes de que esta pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Y tanto Draco como Hermione se apresuraron a seguirlos.

— ¡Ya! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!— chilló la chica, apartándolo de sí cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.

— ¿Eh? Oh... Lo siento. Yo sólo vi que estabas en problemas y quise ayudar— dijo el joven, frunciendo levemente el ceño— Deberías agradecérmelo en vez de...— calló al voltear y mirar a Druella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa— ¿Nos conocemos?

Druella lo miró, enarcando una ceja, pero palideciendo de pronto, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

—No lo creo— balbuceó, dándose la vuelta— Y no necesitaba de tu ayuda— siseó con frialdad. El joven soldado parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿No?— se rascó la coronilla con despiste, haciendo un mohín casi infantil; las palabras de Druella parecían divertirlo— Sí, claro. Supongo que lo tenías todo bajo control...— A juzgar por la mirada que él le lanzó, Hermione dedujo que no estaba especialmente impresionado o sorprendido por su actitud— Es una verdadera sorpresa volver a verte; aquel día que te vi dentro de ese elegante coche verde creí que sólo estabas de paso.

Druella volvió a voltear hacia él, pareciendo desconcertada, al igual que Hermione y Draco.

— ¿El coche verde?— preguntó la ex-Gryffindor, en voz alta, recordando al chico del muelle de sopetón— ¡Claro!

— ¿Quién demonios es ése sujeto?— indagó Draco, confuso y molesto, recordándole a la bruja su presencia— ¿Y qué demonios es un _colche _verde?— demandó saber, mas Hermione sólo lo azuzó, silenciándolo para seguir vigilando a la inusual pareja.

—No sé de lo que hablas— dijo la muchacha, con una actitud tan fría y desdeñosa que le recordó a Pansy Parkinson.

—Sí que lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que me viste también— el soldado volvió a rascarse la coronilla, riendo de lado— Vaya… Esto sí que es extraño, porque creí que lo había soñado, pero estás aquí ahora, y es…

—Oye, _muggle_, ya deja de hablarme y déjame sola— siseó Druella, dando la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, pero el joven rápidamente se le puso a la par, quitándose la gorra de color verde para sujetarla contra su pecho.

— ¡Espere, señorita! ¡Lo lamento!— le cortó el paso con su cuerpo, hablándole respetuosamente, obligando a Druella a detenerse y alzar la mirada— En verdad, no quise molestarla, es sólo que es usted tan bonita que yo…— soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo mientras la otra chica enarcaba una ceja— El otro día que la vi en el muelle creí que era usted tan hermosa como una aparición, y yo… Me apena mucho decirlo, pero pensé que ya no volvería a verla y ahora usted…— le sonrió de la forma más tierna que Hermione había visto, mas Druella ni siquiera mostró el menor signo de interés—. Quiero presentarme con usted. Mi nombre es...

—No me interesa— refutó ella, fría y distante, alzando una mano para callarlo— Ahora, si no es molestia, quisiera seguir con mi camino.

—Lo entiendo— dijo el joven (que no pasaría de unos veinte y tantos), volviendo a caminar a su lado— Parece perdida. Si me lo permite puedo llevarla adónde usted...

—No estoy perdida— gruñó Druella, aunque Hermione podía darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo— Y no necesito de ningún _mu_...de nadie para encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

—Bueno, pero...— el joven suspiró, resignado— Ya que no le interesa saber mi nombre, ¿al menos puedo preguntar el suyo?

Druella rodó los ojos, causándole gracia a Hermione con su cara de hastío.

—No— contestó, cortante y lapidaria, cosa que no pareció desanimar al joven soldado.

—Entonces será por siempre _la bella dama sin nombre_ en mis recuerdos— le dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que provocó la muchacha alzara las cejas, confundida y desconcertada, al igual que Draco.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— ¡Druella!— cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre Alphard Black, quien había aparecido al final de la callejuela, vestido con ropas _muggles_ y de brazos cruzados.

—Te llamas Druella entonces— sonrió el soldado, victorioso— Un nombre poco usual, pero tan hermoso como tus ojos— dijo mientras volvía a calzarse la gorra militar y empezaba a alejarse de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a la joven Slytherin, que seguía manteniéndose imperturbable— Adiós, Druella.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— inquirió Draco mientras observaba como el joven _muggle_ se alejaba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—No lo sé. Pero sí que es irónico...— comentó Hermione, sin perder oportunidad de molestarlo.

— ¿Quién era ese _muggle_?— la voz severa de Alphard los distrajo nuevamente, al igual que a Druella, quien seguía mirando la espalda del desconocido con una ceja alzada y una expresión distante.

—Sólo un desquiciado sin el menor sentido del decoro— musitó la chica al fin, cruzando los brazos con enfado a la vez que posaba su penetrante mirada azul sobre el joven Black— Quiero regresar ya— volteó y empezó a caminar mientras Alphard seguía mirando el camino por el que el soldado había desaparecido.

Cuando Hermione iba a seguirla, sintió como se elevaba por los aires, atravesando el oscuro túnel antes de aterrizar nuevamente en el vestíbulo de su casa.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!— preguntó, furiosa, mirando al siempre indiferente Draco Malfoy, quien sólo le devolvió una mirada igual de molesta.

—Ya viste lo que querías y ahora tienes motivos para fastidiarme. Es hora que dejes de meterte en lo que no te importa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?— refutó con enojo— Te recuerdo que estás en _mí _propiedad, en _mí _casa, y que éste es _mí_ cofre, así que, si no es molestia, te invito a que te marches. ¡De una vez por todas!

—No me iré sin ese cofre.

— ¡Y anda de nuevo con lo mismo!— bufó Hermione, con gesto teatral— ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas, o estoy en todo mi derecho de hechizarte.

Furiosa, volvió a asomar la nariz al Pensadero, metiéndose por el torbellino de oscuridad una vez más, aterrizando de pie dentro de un amplio salón recubierto con un papel tapiz verde con dibujos de lirios plateados, decorado con varios muebles oscuros de aspecto victoriano y una alfombra persa con extraños e indescifrables dibujos que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de mármol oscuro sobre la cual había un sillón de terciopelo verde, en donde Druella Rosier estaba sentada, usando un bonito vestido de color cielo y con un trabajo de bordado entre las manos. Y junto a ella estaba la copia de Sirius, Alphard Black, usando una pijama de seda oscura.

—Ya, Dully de verdad no tuve que ver con lo del pueblo.

Druella pausó su bordado y alzó la fría mirada hacia su interlocutor.

—Eso me da igual. Sólo espero que tu hermana y tú hayan disfrutado de su vulgar broma.

— ¡Merlín, Druella! Por Salazar que no fue mi idea; simplemente volteé y tú ya no estabas con nosotros...

—Olvídalo. Te creo. Ese es el tipo de humor de mal gusto que sólo las vulgares como Walburga disfrutarían.

Hermione suspiró, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado a Malfoy solo en su casa. Giró la vista para analizar mejor aquel lugar en un vano intento por distraerse, pero su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido por una voz molesta y desdeñosa:

—Es todo. Vamos— Draco la tomó con brusquedad por el codo, intentando sacarla del recuerdo nuevamente, pero Hermione se zafó de un tirón.

— ¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de acosarme!

— ¿Acosarte?— Draco enarcó una ceja— Ya quisieras, Granger. Pero te repito que no voy a dejar que sigas husmeando en la historia de mi familia— exclamó, intentando volver a sujetarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó de su agarre, corriendo en la misma dirección por la que Muscilda Crabbe estaba entrando a la sala, poniéndose un par de guantes de seda verde, los cuales hacían juego con el enorme tocado que llevaba en la cabeza.

— ¡Buenos días, niños!— saludó la regordeta mujer con voz cantarina, sonriendo— Debo ir al Ministerio a resolver unos asuntos de mi propiedad con Cygnus, y después iremos al Londres mágico. ¿Alguien quiere venir con nosotros?

—Paso. Regresaré a la cama— bostezó Alphard, parándose y caminando hacia una de las salidas.

—Bien. ¿Dully, cariño?

—Realmente prefiero quedarme en la casa hoy, tía Muscilda— dijo la joven, con educación, sin apartar los ojos de su bordado— Ya tuve demasiadas _emociones _con ese recorrido al pueblo.

—Oh, que lástima... en verdad me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotros...

— ¡Granger!— Draco avanzó hacia Hermione, renuente y molesto.

— ¡Olvídalo, Malfoy!— repuso ella, con terquedad, ignorando ambos la figura de la chica que había aparecido por una de las puertas laterales— ¡Vete!

— ¿Ir adónde?

Draco y Hermione se irguieron inconscientemente antes de percatarse de que no se dirigían a ellos.

—Oh, Walbully, querida— Hermione se giró y enfrentó a la joven bruja que observaba a Druella con el ceño fruncido. Era una chica muy alta y delgada; de facciones duras y piel aceitunada. Sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su rizado cabello, el cual estaba peinado en un prolijo moño, y coronado con un pequeño sombrero de color negro. Vestía un arcaico vestido verde que no favorecía en nada su extremadamente esbelto cuerpo y un poco de maquillaje— Sólo estaba preguntándole a Dully si quería acompañarme al Londres _muggle_.

— ¿Dijo _Walbully*_?— soltó la ex-Gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Draco.

—Es mi tía abuela, Walburga Black— gruñó Malfoy, de mala gana.

— ¿La madre de Sirius?— soltó ella, recordando aquel retrato grosero del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place que tantas veces le había gritado.

— ¿No te hartas de invadir la privacidad de mi familia, Granger? Vam…

—No es invadir si tengo el permiso de la dueña de los recuerdos— se defendió, tozuda— ¡Y puedes irte si quieres! ¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte!

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Te dije que no voy a dejar que sigas inmiscuyéndote en la historia de mi familia, Granger. Digas lo que digas estás metiéndote en algo que no te interesa— advirtió, serio, aunque sin lograr intimidar a la ex leona.

—Pues quédate entonces, si tanto te interesa.

—Deberías ir— dijo Walburga, cruzando los brazos sobre su delgado cuerpo— Aquí no te necesitamos para nada.

Druella la miró, ahogando una mueca de disgusto, y forzó otra sonrisa, mirando a Walburga, quien mantenía una expresión de desagrado constante en el rostro.

—Lo sé. Es que temo perderme en la calle. Tú sabes.

Walburga torció la boca, cambiando el semblante para mirar a su tía.

—Muscilda, ya envié el dinero a Hiram Diggory por el pedido de hoy.

— ¡Oh, claro, claro! Eres tan eficiente, Walbully querida. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?— la mujer amplió su amarillenta sonrisa— ¿Te quedas a recibirlo?

—Por supuesto— contestó, extrañamente ansiosa.

—Tía, ¿nos vamos?— Cygnus Black entró en la sala, vestido con una túnica de verano de color azul— Buenos días, Dully. Hermana.

—Hola, Cygnus— Druella alzó la mirada y sonrió, borrando rápidamente su sonrisa para volver a mirar a Walburga.

—Sí, sí, querido. Se nos hace tarde. ¡Adiós, niñas!

—Adiós, tía— respondieron Druella y Walburga al unísono, mirándose con expresión indiferente, y Muscilda se desapareció junto a Cygnus, dejándolas solas.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan servicial, querida _Walbully_?— musitó Druella con perspicacia, provocando que la otra joven frunciera el ceño como por inercia

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo vacacionas en la casa de _mí _tía, _Dully_?

—Te recuerdo que es nuestra tía también— señaló Druella, fulminándola con una mirada fría y condescendiente.

—Tía abuela— acotó Walburga— Tía Muscilda es hermana de mi madre, y tía de la tuya. Habla con propiedad, querida.

—Da igual— Druella rodó los ojos y continuó con la punta de su bordado, quedándose las dos en silencio por un largo rato.

—Esto es aburrido— discurrió Draco Malfoy, quien desde hacía un rato había decidido acomodarse contra una pared y no decir nada, cosa que Hermione en verdad agradeció, aunque no dejaba de sentirse incómoda con su sola presencia. Aun así no contestó, solamente siguió observando a las dos jóvenes. Era claro que no se soportaban mutuamente, pero era gracioso ver como cada cinco segundos trataban de importunar a la otra con comentarios mordaces u observaciones fuera de lugar, como _"Has ganado peso, Dully,_ querida", o _"Ése sombrero es perfecto... para el funeral de un duende"_

Mientras las oía atacarse la una a la otra Hermione se permitió recorrer un poco el lugar (siempre bajo el receloso escrutinio de Malfoy). Se asomó al balcón, contemplando el inmenso jardín, y, a los lejos, el mar azul verdoso y brillante, a causa de la luz del sol, moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado. También observaba a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, quien mantenía la vista fija en su abuela, sin ningún tipo de expresión. Y de pronto se sintió culpable de husmear en los recuerdos de la familia Black. Siendo una _sangre sucia_, sabía que era muy posible que Malfoy tuviera razón y su abuela le hubiera dejado aquel cofre en un acto de senilidad, sin saber lo que realmente hacía. Tal vez había oído su nombre al pasar y sólo lo había repetido sin ser consciente, porque, ¿qué caso tenía que ella viera los recuerdos de unas vacaciones familiares de los hermanos Rosier? Druella no tenía motivos para conocerla. Claro, asumía que sus hijas, e incluso el mismo Draco, habrían pronunciado su nombre con desdén alguna vez durante alguna charla en la que de seguro no la favorecían en nada, pero de ahí a saber quién era...

No, no tenía caso que permaneciera allí. Contra su voluntad debía aceptar que Malfoy tenía razón: no debía inmiscuirse en todo aquello.

Volteó para aceptar su rendición; entonces vio como Druella se levantaba y caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, viéndose obligada a seguirla junto a Draco, quien la miró de refilón.

— ¿Lista para irte?— preguntó, mordaz, provocando que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—Claro que no— dijo, de forma casi infantil, saliendo tras de Druella a la cálida luz del sol, encontrándola bajo la inmensa galería de mármol, en el inicio de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

El sonido de los cascos de caballo chocando entre sí la distrajo, al igual que a Malfoy. Druella se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra una columna, observando la vieja carroza que se acercaba entre los árboles, por el sendero de piedras. Cuando el vehículo tirado por caballos se acercó a la casa (o mejor dicho mansión), Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, reconociendo al joven que llevaba las riendas, quien rápidamente tocó su gorra para mirar a Druella, imitando su gesto de sorpresa antes de bajar de un salto y pararse junto a las escaleras.

—Buenos días, señorita Druella. Creo que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos— dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado atractiva y radiante, aunque no pareció causar el menor estrago en Druella, que sólo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tú de nuevo?— la chica rubia se irguió y enfrentó su mirada, sin intentar ocultar su turbación— ¿Qué quieres aquí?

—Oh, yo...— el joven bajó la vista, debatiéndose entre si acercarse o no, y a Hermione la invadió un abrumador sentimiento de familiaridad— Traje las compras de la señora Crabbe...— volvió a sonreírle mientras estrujaba el sombrero hongo entre sus fuertes manos— Tú... ¿vives aquí?

— ¿Druella? Creí escuchar…— Druella volteó el rostro, al igual que Draco y Hermione, observando a Walburga salir de la mansión, primero mirando al joven con una tenue sonrisa que de inmediato borró al notar la presencia de la otra chica— Druella...— siseó con hastío.

—Buenos días, señorita Walburga— contestó el joven, desviando brevemente la mirada de la chica rubia— Es bueno volver a verla. Traje las compras de su tía.

—Hum. No sabía que habías vuelto— Walburga bajó la escalinata de mármol y se acercó al joven, inusualmente simpática.

—Es temporal. Mi unidad se estableció en Milford y... bueno, estoy aprovechando para ayudar al señor Diggory y visitar a los viejos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con unidad?— preguntó Druella, curiosa, pero manteniéndose prudentemente distante— Creí que eras de esos _mu_... hombres que pelean con... esas cosas en la guerra— El joven la miró y volvió a sonreír.

—Soy un soldado, si a eso te refieres— amplió su sonrisa para Druella, quien comenzó a bajar la escalinata con pasos lentos, y Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risa burlona al ver la cara de Walburga.

—Umm... Eres un soldado, reparas barcos y repartes comida. Eso es extraño. ¿Por qué te dedicas a tantos oficios?

—Creí que habías dicho que no me viste aquel día en el muelle— rió el muchacho. Druella abrió levemente los ojos, y Hermione juraría que se había sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué sonríes todo el tiempo? Es molesto.

El soldado se sonrojó visiblemente, pasándose una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, gesto que a Hermione le resultó demasiado familiar.

—Sí, yo... Emm...

—Esto es ridículo— se quejó Draco, recordándole a Hermione, una vez más, su presencia.

—Yo creo que es lindo— sentenció, observando como Walburga interrumpía la escena con su voz demandante, y el joven corría a bajar una caja llena de verduras y otras cosas.

—Sí, claro. Un _muggle_ coqueteando con mi abuela. Es _encantador_. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por dejarme verlo; pero, ¿sabes qué? Te diré como termina la historia antes de que comiences a crear una de esas ridículas fantasías que las mujeres adoran: no se quedan juntos. Mi abuela se casa con Cygnus Black, el chico que vimos hace un rato, y los dos son infelices para siempre. Fin.

—Oye, eso no era necesario— bufó Hermione— Eres un aguafiestas.

—Ajá. ¿Hora de largarnos?

— ¡Argh!

Hermione volteó hacia Druella, encontrándola mirando a los caballos de la carreta con curiosidad, a una distancia bastante segura, como si fueran las cosas más curiosas del mundo.

_"Supongo que nunca había visto unos"_, pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, uno de los animales empujó su enorme cabeza hacia ella y relinchó en su rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y, sorprendentemente, reír.

Hermione nunca había escuchado su risa, pero debía admitir que era muy bonita.

—Le agradas— dijo repartidor, apareciendo por la puerta principal. Druella lo miró, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para reemplazarla por una expresión indiferente— ¿Te gustan los caballos?

—Nunca había visto uno, en realidad— contestó ella, pasando las manos por la falda de su vestido— Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

Él sonrió, negando en silencio.

—Eres bonita, pero muy amargada, ¿no crees?

Druella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si pudiera concebir que alguien le hablara de esa manera.

—Y tú eres muy poco discreto, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez— volvió a reír, quitándose los sucios guantes para guardarlos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego limpiarse las manos en la camiseta blanca que le cubría el fuerte pecho— ¿Quieres tocar a Lluvia?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lluvia, el caballo.

Druella dio un paso hacia atrás y observó al animal con duda.

—Parece peligroso.

— ¡Nada de eso!— de un rápido movimiento el lozano joven se colocó tras ella y tomó su mano con una delicadeza nada propia de alguien de su tamaño, y Druella no se apartó, aunque si frunció la respingada nariz con desagrado— Ahora, vas a acariciar su nariz con delicadeza. No tengas miedo— le dijo, bajando la cabeza para estar un poco más a su altura y moviendo su mano hasta la cabeza del animal, a pesar de la resistencia inicial de la chica.

Druella se dejó guiar y acarició entre los ojos del caballo para después bajar por su nariz, primero con algo de renuencia, luego con más confianza.

—Es muy suave... Es como el pelaje de un uni... Emm, es muy suave.

—Sí— el joven soltó su mano y empezó a acariciar el lomo del animal con parsimonia— ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad?

—No. Tú tampoco. Lo sé por tu acento.

—Sí... Soy de Bretaña, Francia, en realidad, pero vivo en Inglaterra desde que soy pequeño, lo que me obligó a enlistarme como parte del servicio obligatorio.

—En el _ej... ejer... eljer..._

— ¿Ejército?

—Sí. Eres del Ejército, ¿verdad?

—Unidad de infantería— sonrió el joven, sin dejar de acariciar el lomo del animal— Lo cual no es muy bueno estando en medio de una guerra, pero al menos deja algo de dinero.

—Ah...— Druella frunció los labios, pensativa— Si estás en el ejército, ¿por qué trabajas en un barco y haces los repartos del señor Diggory?

—Oh, bueno, eso... Solía trabajar en el muelle desde mucho antes de enlistarme, y tengo muchos amigos allí, así que los ayudo cada vez que puedo, sobre todo ahora que tengo licencia antes de que nos envíen a Alemania.

— ¿Y el señor Diggory?

—Hiram es un gran sujeto. Yo solía hacer sus reparticiones, y también me gusta ayudarlo. Y el dinero extra ayuda.

—Eres pobre, ¿verdad?— soltó la chica, sin rodeos, con auténtica curiosidad.

—Bueno... No todos podemos vivir en una casa tan grande y bonita como esta... Tú eres rica, ¿verdad?

—Podría decirse. Mi familia tiene mucho oro en el banco, si a eso te refieres.

—Lo supuse— sonrió el joven.

— ¿Por qué?

—Esas cosas se notan...

— ¿Cómo?

—Druella— ambos voltearon hacia Walburga, quien estaba de brazos cruzados junto a la escalinata de la entrada, con una expresión para nada amigable— ¿No tenías que hacer más repartos hoy, John?

— ¡Oh, sí!

El muchacho se subió al carruaje de un salto y se acomodó tras las riendas mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Señorita Druella, fue un placer hablar con usted— sonrió, tocándose la gorra— Por cierto; mi nombre es John— amplió su sonrisa y estrechó la mirada sin dejar de ver a Druella— . John Granger, a sus órdenes.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— soltó Malfoy, abriendo los ojos con desconcierto.

— ¡¿Abuelo?!— fue todo lo que Hermione pudo articular; después, todo se volvió oscuro.

.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

***Wal_bully_: _Bully_ es un término en inglés que se usa para denominar a abusador o buscapleitos, perfecto para alguien tan oscuro como Walburga Black, creo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, dieron favoritos y siguen esta historia aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Aunque me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**

**De cualquier forma gracias.**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**H.S.**


	3. Intriga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Intriga**

**.**

* * *

**.**

No era que estuviese especialmente atareada o solicitada, pero esa tarde, una vez más, decidió quedarse tiempo extra en la oficina; después de todo, sabía que no tendría caso regresar a casa si sus hijos no estarían allí. Ron ya había mudado sus pertenencias a la Madriguera, así que lo único que había en aquella casa esperándola era una lata de frijoles, pizza fría y toneladas de helado para hacer de todo mucho más deprimente de lo que ya era. ¿Si se arrepentía? Claro que no. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el cambio le incomodara en cierta forma. Los cambios, los recuerdos, la abuela de Draco Malfoy…

Hermione soltó un resoplido y dejó los papeles que pretendía leer a un lado sobre el escritorio, clavando la vista en los libreros que tenía enfrente para después pasar una mano por la tapa del Pensadero que reposaba junto a ella, perdiendo la vista en los tallados, hasta que su mirada se enfocó en las letras gravadas en color dorado, una D y una J.

La bruja abrió los ojos con impacto y volteó el artefacto, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Desde que Draco Malfoy había irrumpido en su cocina y habían visto los recuerdos de Druella Rosier juntos no había vuelto a entrar en el Pensadero. Tal vez por respeto a los Malfoy, incomodidad o renuencia, fuera cual fuera el caso, y, pese a la necesidad de llegar al fondo de todas las cosas que siempre la había caracterizado, no había vuelto a abrir el cofre.

—Tal vez sólo sea casualidad— discurrió, volviendo a tomar los papeles que había dejado a un lado— Porque no; no es posible…— negó con la cabeza, entornando la mirada— ¿Mi abuelo y Druella Rosier? Qué ridículo…

— ¿Qué es ridículo?

Hermione se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho como acto reflejo.

— ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Me asustaste!— reclamó, frunciendo el ceño con reproche. Harry Potter sonrió con ligereza y avanzó dentro de su oficina, sentándose en la silla vacía frente al escritorio— Golpeé, pero nadie respondió.

— ¡Ah! Yo… Estaba…— titubeó; Harry amplió su sonrisa.

—Trábajando, lo sé— la interrumpió, señalando los documentos en sus manos— Eres la persona más dedicada que he conocido, Herms. ¡Mírate! Acabas de separarte y te la pasas metida en tu oficina, trabajando.

— ¿Eh?— Hermione parpadeó, enarcando una ceja— Ah, eso… En realidad estaba pensando en…— miró a los ojos interrogantes de Harry, y entonces decidió que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas contarle sobre el Pensadero de Druella Rosier, mucho menos sobre los recuerdos que había visto con Malfoy; de alguna forma sabía que era algo que, egoístamente, era sólo suyo— Estaba pensando en como decírselo a los niños— mintió, acomodando el desorden de su escritorio con aires distraídos— Ya sabes, un divorcio nunca es fácil para nadie…

—Sobre todo si hay niños de por medio— susurró Harry, abstraído; Hermione asintió, soltando un largo suspiro.

— Y…¿ya viste a Ron?

—Ayer. Hoy se reportó enfermo.

La bruja abrió los ojos con intriga, frunciendo el ceño después.

—Eso es tan típico de él…— gruñó; Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero no opinar sobre el asunto, Herms. Sabes que ambos son mis amigos.

—Lo sé. Lo siento— también suspiró, masajeándose la sienes con cansancio, viendo como su amigo inspeccionaba el cofre de Druella con aires despistados.

— ¿Un Pensadero? ¿Quiénes son D y J?

—Se lo estoy guardando a una amiga— volvió a mentir, apresurándose a quitarle el cofre para acomodarlo en su extremo de la mesa con todo el disimulo que le fue posible— En fin… ¿cómo van las cosas con Ginny?— cambió el tema. Harry Potter borró su sonrisa y tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera con cierta inquietud.

—Bien.

Hermione frunció los labios con escepticismo y suspicacia.

—Harry…— lanzó, en tono de advertencia.

El Auror la miró fijamente durante un segundo; luego se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre el escritorio, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con pesadez.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Llevamos casi veinte años juntos; es normal que ya no nos entendamos como antes…

—Ginny y tú jamás se entendieron realmente— comentó la bruja, alzando una ceja— Es decir, es cierto que tenían algunas cosas en común, como el Quidditch, y adoro a Ginny, pero…

— ¡Espera! ¡No porque tú y Ron se hayan separado nos pasará lo mismo a nosotros!

—Yo no dije eso— refutó su amiga, entornando la mirada— Es sólo que…— suspiró— Te conozco, Harry. Sé que adoras a tu familia, y amas a tus hijos más que a nada, pero también sé que no eres feliz desde hace mucho tiempo…

— ¡Yo soy feliz!

— ¡Claro! Y por eso trabajas todos los fines de semana, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tengo mucho trabajo! ¿Qué con eso?

—…Y en la semana retrasas el regreso a casa lo más que puedes; como ahora mismo, por ejemplo— añadió Hermione, alzando una ceja.

—Eso no… es verdad.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Potter. Somos amigos desde hace casi treinta años, ¿qué querías?

Harry abrió los ojos por un breve momento; luego, esbozó una sonrisa cansada y negó en silencio.

— ¿Sabes? A veces es molesto que seas tan insufriblemente lista— bufó; su amiga sonrió.

—No sé si tomar eso como un halago— bromeó— En realidad, a veces es como una maldición captar las cosas con tanta facilidad… Por ejemplo, te vi en el Londres _muggle_ el otro día. Solo…— Su amigo dejó de sonreír y la miró— A medianoche— Harry enarcó una ceja— Cuando se suponía que estabas en Irlanda…— disparó, alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

Harry Potter se removió, inquieto, y carraspeó por lo bajo, aclarándose la garganta antes de responder.

—No…

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Harry— suspiró Hermione, haciéndose hacia atrás sobre su asiento, con una mirada severa— Mira, yo más que nadie entiendo lo que es estar en un matrimonio que se hunde poco a poco— dijo, tomando una de las manos del Auror entre las suyas— Molly y los demás lo entenderán. Sólo sé sincero; sobre todo con Ginny… Aunque muy probablemente te arranque la cabeza— intentó bromear; Harry soltó una risilla nasal.

—Eres odiosa, ¿lo sabías?— dijo, parándose de su asiento mientras se ponía las gafas y besaba la frente de su amiga.

— ¿Adónde vas? No he terminado contigo, Harry Potter.

—Entrenamiento básico de un Auror: ponerse a resguardo cuando una batalla está perdida, Herms— anunció; Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Espera— lo detuvo, soltando un suspiro— Sabes que Ginny es mi amiga…Pero tú eres como mi hermano…

—Lo sé.

—No puedo decirte lo que es correcto y lo que no— siguió ella, severa— Pero si puedo aconsejarte que, si no eres feliz con Ginny, busca tu felicidad en otro lado, pero hazlo bien, sin mentiras ni engaños— resopló— Porque eso no es propio del gran Harry Potter— añadió con una sonrisa.

Harry negó en silencio y esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Sí que eres en verdad insufrible, tal y como Ron dice.

— ¡Oye!

—Te veré mañana, Herms— rió el héroe del Mundo Mágico, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella en menos de un segundo, dejando una sonrisa en los labios de su mejor amiga, que de inmediato regresó la mirada hacia sus documentos, centrándose en ellos hasta que volvió a escuchar su puerta abrirse, y alzó la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

— ¿Se te olvidó decir al…? ¿Malfoy?— dijo, incrédula, observando como un lozano Draco Malfoy caminaba elegantemente hacia su escritorio, observaba la silla de madera con algo de renuencia y se sentaba sin esperar invitación— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió, confundida, pues luego de la última vez Malfoy era la última persona a la que esperaba ver en su despacho.

—Antes que todo, no, no olvidé decirte nada la última vez— comentó el hombre rubio, con aparente desinterés, observando la empuñadura de plata de su bastón; Hermione parpadeó— En realidad, estaba esperando que _su eminencia_ decidiera largarse para poder entrar. Ya sabes, no es común que alguien como yo se paseé por estos lados tan poco 'populares' del Ministerio.

Ella abrió los ojos, perpleja; ¿acaso Draco Malfoy, a su peculiar y fastidiosa manera, estaba diciéndole que la había esperado para hablar con ella? Eso bastó para que se sintiera abrumada por un instante.

—No llames a Harry de esa manera— protestó, frunciendo el ceño una vez más— ¿Algún día madurarás, Malfoy?

—Es poco probable— contestó el aludido, con voz aburrida, posando sus apagados ojos grises en el Pensadero— ¿Qué hace _eso_ aquí? ¿Acaso te volviste loca del todo o qué? ¡No puedes tener algo tan valioso sobre tu escritorio como si fuera un estúpido pisapapeles!— protestó, saliendo de su aura de indiferencia habitual; Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras quitaba los documentos que había dejado bajo el cofre de Druella.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!— contraatacó después de unos segundos, molesta— Mejor, ¿sabes qué? Llevátelo— dijo, empujando el obsequio hacia él.

Draco Malfoy se permitió mostrar verdadera incredulidad ante aquel gesto, pero en ningún momento lo aceptó.

— ¿Por qué tan obsecuente de pronto, Granger? ¿Viste algo que no te gustó?— lejos de toda turbación volvió a sonreírle de esa forma retorcida que siempre había sido su marca personal, molestando mucho más a Hermione.

—Creo que _los dos_ vimos cosas poco agradables para ambos— discurrió, borrando aquella sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy— Ya sé a lo que viniste, y esta vez no pienso poner más resistencia; hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó. Ahí está el cofre. Cierra al salir, por favor— levantó la varita y conjuró unos documentos nuevos, comenzando a leerlos con sumo interés, como si de esa forma lograra que Draco desapareciera de su oficina.

—No voy a meter esa cosa en la Mansión Malfoy de nuevo— refutó el hombre; Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué esperas haga, Malfoy?— inquirió la mujer, cerrando los ojos con frustración— Te estoy dando toda la razón, ¿acaso eso no te hace feliz?

—Inmensamente— ironizó el mago, sin dejar de lado la elegancia— Escucha, Granger, y escucha bien porque no voy a decirlo dos veces: tú ganas.

— ¡Oye! ¡No tienes porqué ser gros…!— Hermione detuvo su reproche y enarcó una ceja, confundida— Espera, ¿qué?

— ¡Merlín, Granger! Los años te han afectado realemente— dijo Draco, entre dientes, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho— El estúpido Pensadero y los recuerdos de Druella son tuyos; puedes verlos, guardarlos, o, mejor aún, destruírlos, no me interesa— suspiró, cansino, y chasqueó la lengua en gesto vulgar— Sólo quiero estar presente. Me lo debes.

— ¿Presente? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella, dejando de lado toda turbación para intentar comprender las palabras de su ex-enemigo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, _Comadreja adoptiva_! Es obvio que no dejarás en asunto en paz, así que no vas a destruír el Pensadero, tu naturaleza molesta te lo impedirá. Estoy seguro de que seguirás excavando en todo éste asunto porque no puedes contigo misma— dijo, mirándose las uñas con desinterés; Hermione no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran. ¿Cómo era que Draco Malfoy podía elevar un juicio tan acertado sobre su personalidad? Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para deshacerse de esos pensamientos— Y…— siguió él— Dado que tengo tanta (o más) injerencia que tú en el asunto, lo justo es que se me permita controlar que no hagas nada estúpido con ese cofre.

— ¿Qué?— Draco no la había agredido ni insultado, pero, por alguna razón (tal vez costumbre), el tono de su voz le molestó bastante— ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?

—Es simple; tan simple que es un tanto _desalentador_ que no lo entiendas— el hombre suspiró con aires teatrales, parándose— Los recuerdos se quedan contigo, pero, a cambio, quiero verlos también cuando tú lo hagas.

— ¿Se te zafó una tuerca o qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Granger, Granger, en verdad creí que serías más diplomática— bufó Draco, paseándose por su oficina— Como yo lo veo es lo justo. Esto no es algo que te incumbe solo a ti, y lo sabes. También sabes que no puedes dejar tu insufrible personalidad de sabelotodo, y más temprano que tarde terminarás abriendo la tapa de ese Pensadero— declaró. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sopesando sus palabras en silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Malfoy?— preguntó sin rodeos, entornando la mirada con desconfianza.

Malfoy abrió los ojos levemente,alzando ambas cejas rubias.

— ¿Qué no es lo suficientemente claro para ti?— dijo, sarcástico— Voy a dejar de fastidiarte con todo este asunto con la única condición de estar siempre presente cada vez que veas un nuevo recuerdo.

— ¿Y por qué harías eso?— le soltó, escéptica— ¿Te interesa la relación entre tu abuela y un simple _muggle_?— quiso sonar malévola e hiriente, pero no lo logró.

—Me interesa no estar desarmado ante cualquier inconveniente o imprevisto que la revelación de eso recuerdos puedan acarrear consigo— contestó él, sereno— No sé si te has dado cuenta, Granger, pero no confío en ti.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa— gruñó Hermione por lo bajo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio, mas Draco la ignoró— ¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Venir a mi casa para asegurarte de que no vea nada indebido sobre tu abuela y tome nota?

—Básicamente— anunció el mago, tomando su bastón— Veo que la insoportable sabelotodo no ha desaparecido por completo— sonrió, acomodándose la capa— Te veré mañana en la mañana; esto ya no puede esperar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Hermione se escandalizó, poniéndose de pie para protestar, pero Malfoy no le dio tiempo:

—Ah, y mejor ve ingeniando la forma de deshacerte del trol de tu esposo antes de que yo llegue— le advirtió, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta— Su cerebro es demasiado pequeño para entender la complejidad de esta situación; al igual que el de Potter— gruñó, saliendo de la oficina de Hermione, dejándola sola y sumamente confundida.

_"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"_ Pensó, frunciendo mucho el ceño mientras se dajaba caer nuevamente tras el escritorio, sintiéndose más confundida que nunca.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Estás más loca que un duende, Hermione— murmuró, apagando la cafetera, una de las pocas concesiones a su anterior vida _muggle_ que aún conservaba. Se sirvió una taza y se soprendió al verse buscando otra para su indeseable _visita_.

De refilón notó que el reloj marcaba las nueve; Draco Malfoy no le había dado una hora exacta, pero quería estar mentalmente preparada para todo.

—Al menos Ron ya no está aquí para empeorar las cosas— suspiró, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina con su taza de café y el Pensadero de Druella Rosier a la mano— Que extraño que Malfoy no supiera del divorcio, aunque, bueno, no muchos lo saben aún…— volvió a hablar sola, recargando en mentón en la tapa del cofre.

Parte de su cerebro se negaba a creer que Malfoy la había burlado de aquella manera, saliéndose con la suya.

Ella había cambiado desde sus días de escuela, al igual que Harry, e incluso Ron había cambiado un poco, pero Malfoy seguía siendo igual de manipulador y molesto que cómo lo recordaba, aunque por fuera aparentara ser todo un mago aristócrata. No podía decidir si eso era bueno o no. De pronto, abrió los ojos asombro al darse cuenta de que pensaba en el engreído ex-Slytherin. Hermione pestañeó y se alejó del Pensadero, irguiéndose a la vez que reparó en el sonido de la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamó inconscientemente, de igual forma que se acomó las ropas y el cabello; desapareció el Pensadero con un hechizo y caminó hacia la entrada.

— ¡Merlín, Granger! Juro que con cada nuevo encuentro te vuelves menos civilizada; mira que dajarme esperando por cinco minutos…— siseó Draco Malfoy, abriéndose paso al vestíbulo sin siquiera esperar invitación— ¿Estás sola?

—Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy— respondió en tono cansado, arrepintiéndose como nunca por haber aceptado aquello— Sí, estoy sola. _Pasa_— ironizó, cerrando la puerta con un bufido. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy esperaba pacientemente a que le indicara el camino— Vamos a la cocina.

— ¿Ustedes los pobres siempre atienden a sus visitas en la cocina?

_"Sólo a las indeseables"_, pensó la bruja, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada. En su lugar se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor:

—Lo siento… La próxima vez podríamos reunirnos en tu casa, así quizá podría pegárseme un poco de tus buenas costumbres y educación. Tal vez tu madre sería tan amable de enseñarme modales— comentó con fingida inocencia, y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando su _visita_ dejó de lado esa sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¡Vaya! La insufrible sabelotodo aprendió trucos nuevos con los años— dijo al fin Draco Malfoy, alzando las cejas— Me sorprendes, Granger. Antes no hubieras sido capaz de idear una respuesta tan… ¿original? No, no lo creo.

Hermione resopló, conteniendo las ganas de jalarse de los cabellos.

—Madurar es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, ¿sabías?

—Molestarte también. Y no cuesta nada— Draco le sonrió con sorna mientras inspeccionaba una silla con cierto recelo.

—Es algarrobo, no cartón, Malfoy. Lamento no tener sillas de oro como en un tétrica mansión— le soltó, con cierto escozor al recordar las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Nosotros sólo usamos las sillas de oro cuando hay visitas importantes— suspiró el hombre rubio, apoyando sus solemnes posaderas en la silla de la cocina de Hermione— Son sólo para ostentación, pero veo que tú no entiendes nada de eso— declaró, frunciendo la respingada nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo sumamente desagradable, mientras escrutaba un frasco de galletas de mantequilla con la mirada— A ustedes los _clases media_ sí que les gusta el colesterol…

— ¿Ahora soy clase media?— Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada auténtica; Draco hizo una mueca y la miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja.

—Deberías sentirte honrada de vislumbrar mi máximo de tolerancia; Granger— dijo, riendo de lado.

— ¡Que honor, Malfoy!— dramatizó la bruja, alzando los brazos con exageración— Por favor, hazme otro cometario mordaz y fuera de lugar— gruñó, derrotada. Malfoy frunció los labios y abrió la boca con gesto dramático, soltando un suspiro.

—Esto será aburrido si vas a responder a todo lo que digo— discurrió, con gesto aburrido, moviendo una mano con pereza— A lo que vinimos, _Comadreja adoptiva_. ¡Vamos!— palmeó las manos en el aire, como si de esa forma la alentara a moverse más rápido.

— ¡No soy tu sirvienta!

—Nunca con esa actitud— añadió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos— Mira, Granger, yo no te agrado y tú me agradas menos, pero acordamos llegar al fondo de todo esto…juntos— pronunció aquellas palabras con notable esfuerzo, casi haciéndola reír otra vez.

Sin duda, le agradaba mucho más el Malfoy resignado.

—Está bien. Pero mide todo lo que digas de ahora en adelante o esto se hará cien veces peor.

—No prometo nada porque nadie puede limitar a un Malfoy… Pero lo intentaré— Draco volvió a suspirar, abatido, peinándose el corto cabello platinado hacia atrás— Saca el Pensadero y terminemos con esta tortura por hoy, ¿quieres?

—Será un placer— contestó, escueta, levantando su varita para volver a aparecer el cofre de Druella Rosier y quitarle la tapa— Tú primero.

—Por supuesto— Draco se adelantó a ella y hundió la cara en la sustancia plateada. La bruja bufó y lo siguió, atravesando el torbellino de oscuridad y parpadeando al tocar el suelo con sus pies, encontrándose junto a Malfoy. Habían aterrizado en un lugar cubierto, rodeados de latas de conservas y botellas de licor.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Hermione se encogió de hombros, alzando la mirada con cautela. De pronto, unos pasos la alertaron de la presencia de alguien más, y, girando la cabeza, vio a Druella Rosier y Muscilda Crabbe muy cerca, anunciándole que debía acercarse, pero cuando intentó moverse algo la detuvo:

— ¡John! Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione volteó muy lentamente, como si temiera con lo que iba a encontrarse al voltear, al igual que Malfoy. Entonces vio a John Granger, su propio abuelo, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de ellos, encaramado tras una pila de botellas de leche; reconocía ese cabello indomable y los ojos grises y amables que tantas veces la habían arropado de niña.

— ¡Ya voy, Hiram!— respondió su joven abuelo con voz moderada, dando un último vistazo a una desprevenida Druella, que en ese momento analizaba un frasco de mermelada con curiosidad.

— ¿Este sujeto es tu…?

—Sí— lo cortó, entrecerrando los ojos— Creo que no es un recuerdo de Druella, si no uno de mi abuelo— comentó.

—Hey, chico, ¿qué te distrae tanto?— la voz jocosa del señor Diggory distrajo a ambos, haciéndoles voltear hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta de un almacén.

— ¿Quién es ése?

—Es un mago. Su nombre es Hiram Diggory.

— ¿Algo que ver con Cedric Diggory?

—No estoy muy segura…

—No es nada, señor. Sólo estaba…— su abuelo chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la nuca— Estaba apilando las botellas. Sí, eso.

—Bien; lleva estas cajas de conservas y acomódalas tras el mostrador, por favor. Oh, y el pequeño Amos anda suelto por ahí. No dejes que se haga daño en lo que regreso del banco, ¿quieres?

— ¿El banco? Creí que el banco de Milford todavía permanecía cerrado…

—Este es un banco diferente, muchacho— le sonrió el mayor, ligeramente nervioso— Bueno, no tardaré demasiado, pero hasta entonces estás a cargo.

—Está bien. Tampoco es como que tenga muchas cosas que hacer por ahora…

— ¡Así se habla! Lleva esas conservas, ya voy retrasado.

John sonrió y cargó la caja de conservas con sus fuertes brazos, saliendo del depósito para caminar por la tienda, deteniéndose antes de acercarse al mostrador, suspirando. Hermione notó que vestía su uniforme de ejército, sin la pesada chaqueta verde y con las mangas dobladas para dejar los antebrazos expuestos; y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que le resultaba un poco chocante ver a ese hombre que solía llevarla al parque tan joven y vivaz.

— ¡Oh, muchacho!— la dicharachera voz de mujer llamaron la atención de John, obligándolo a acortar los últimos pasos que lo separaban del mostrador.

—Buenos días, señora Crabbe— saludó de manera amable, dejando la caja sobre el mostrador y alzando la cabeza para mirar a Druella, que seguía perdida entre los anaqueles.

— ¿Muchacho? ¡Muchacho!

—Disculpe, señora— se apresuró a contestar, sonrojándose levemente y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa— Estaba… Amm… Lo lamento. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Lo atarantado es de familia— se burló Malfoy, mas Hermione lo ignoró.

Muscilda Crabbe arqueó una de sus rechonchas cejas y sonrió, dejando unas cuantas cosas sobre el mostrador, al mismo tiempo que el chico volvía a fijar la vista entre los anaqueles.

— Una mañana muy atareada, ¿verdad?— comentó la mujer, provocando que John se sobresaltara, causándole gracia a Hermione antes de que cayera en cuenta de algo: ¿por qué su abuelo miraba tanto a Druella?

—Disculpe— repitió, anotando el precio de los productos con presteza.

—Tía Muscilda, ¿te importaría si compro esto? Jamás he probado uno— dijo Druella, cargando una barra de chocolates que dejó sobre el mostrador, abriendo levemente sus ojos azules al encontrarse con la mirada de John, quien se tensó en el acto— Ah, eres tú— comentó, frunciendo levemente el ceño— Perkins, ¿verdad?

Draco ahogó una risa socarrona. Hermione observó a su abuelo, que sólo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con un tinte de desilusión en ella.

—Es John— la corrigió con suavidad.

—Ah— Druella se dio la vuelta, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, observando superficialmente la portada de un periódico _muggle_.

—Las tropas aliadas avanzan en África y Alemania— comentó el joven, acercándose a ella cuando Muscilda se alejó para hablar con una mujer.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Las noticias. Todos creen que no falta mucho para que la guerra termine— suspiró— Quisiera que fuera verdad…que lo hiciera antes de que me llegue la orden de ir al campo.

Druella se giró hacia él, curiosa, y esbozó una mueca, entre confusa y comprensiva, que le recordó mucho a la joven Luna Lovegood.

—Te entiendo. Yo siento lo mismo.

Esa confesión causó un estremecimiento en Hermione. Había estado tan ocupada idealizando a una engreída Slytherin _sangre pura_ que se sintió avergonzada de no poder ver más alla, a una joven tan aterrada por la guerra como ella misma lo había estado casi veinte años atrás.

El tiempo pareció congelarse; su abuelo y Druella se habían quedado mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos en la habitación. Finalmente fue ella la primera en romper el contacto, clavando la vista en el piso mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja derecha, evidantemente inquieta.

—Yo, no…Así que eres de la milicia, reparas barcos, haces los repartos y también atiendes a la clientela del señor Diggory… Eres un _mu…_; un joven muy extraño— discurrió.

John parpadeó, esbozando una sonrisa que encantó a Hermione. ¿Su abuelo era tan apuesto? De la nada sintió una pizca de orgullo.

—Hago lo que…

—Druella, ¿qué haces?

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír esa voz fría y desdeñosa, alzando la vista.

— Lorcan— murmuró la chica rubia, dando un paso incómodo hacia atrás.

—Vaya; el tío abuelo Lorcan— murmuró Draco, analizando el perfil de su pariente.

—Ustedes dos se parecen mucho— observó la bruja, y era cierto; no podía negarse que eran familia.

—Supongo— Draco Malfoy se encogió de hombros, indiferente— Él murió poco después que su hijo, Evan Rosier. No lo conocí realmente.

— Estoy esperando a tía Muscilda— el tono precipitado de Druella volvió a llamarles la atención.

Lorcan Rosier se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón para observar el rostro contrariado de John Granger, luego de nuevo a su hermana, arqueando las cejas rubias y delgadas.

—Ven, Alphard quiere mostrarnos algo— dijo, tomando la mano de su Druella con desdén, arrastrándola fuera de la tienda con pasos pesados.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua; Hermione se quedó junto a su abuelo, viéndolo llenar las mejillas de aire y suspirar con pesadez.

—Eso será todo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro!— John volvió a girarse hacia Muscilda y aceptó el dinero que le ofrecía, sin molestarse en contarlo— Gracias por su compra, señora Crabbe. ¿Necesita que la ay…?

—No necesitamos nada de ti, _muggle_— volvió a hablar Lorcan, apareciéndose tras su tía, solo, para sujetar sus compras.

— ¡Lorcan!— chilló la mujer regordeta, frunciendo los labios con reproche— Modales, querido. Gracias por tu ayuda, jovencito— le dijo a John, sonriéndole con amabilidad antes de colgarse su bolso con forma de higo a la muñeca y caminar hacia la salida.

—Aléjate de Druella— advirtió Lorcan, entre dientes, tras mirar sobre su hombro; y, tomando las compras de su Muscilda con cierta torpeza, salió de la tienda tras ella.

—Definitivamente ustedes son familia— dijo Hermione, torciendo los labios; Draco la miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Lorcan es un joven encantador.

— ¿Hum?— John se giró una vez más, y Hermione y Draco lo imitaron, mirando a la mujer que antes conversaba con Muscilda acercarse a ellos con un niño pequeño entre los brazos— ¿Usted lo conoce, señora Diggory?

La ex-Gryffindor parpadeó, entornando la vista para contemplar mejor a la hermosa mujer, de facciones anguladas y elegantes; cabello castaño y ojos de un curioso color avellana. No estaba muy segura, pero podría jurar que ella, a diferencia de Hiram, guardaba bastante parecido con Cedric Diggory.

—Claro. Conozco a toda su familia— dijo la mujer— Sostén a Amos un momento, por favor.

John le dedicó una sonrisa al niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos, sentándolo sobre el mostrador para reanudar la conversación:

— ¿También conoce a la chica? Su nombre es Druella…

—Sí; Lorcan y Druella son parte de la misma familia; son gemelos. ¿Por qué el interés?— inquirió, rebuscando entre las latas que estaban detrás del mostrador, por lo que no pareció notar el rubor en las mejillas de su empleado.

—Yo… Bueno… La conocí el otro día y…

Hermione notó como la señora Diggory dejaba sus labores de lado y descansaba una mano en su cintura, bajando la cabeza a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro.

—Ay, John… Conozco ese tono en un hombre— volvió a suspirar— Eres el muchacho más noble que he conocido, pero Druella Rosier está fuera de tu alcance— anunció, severa— No es para ti… Es mejor que te hagas a la idea.

—Esto es tan ridículo— bufó Malfoy; Hermione miró a su abuelo, que se encontraba jugueteando con el pequeño Amos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por que su familia tiene dinero?— soltó, con cierto tinte de amargura que le estrujó el corazón a su nieta.

—Si sólo fuera eso no habría problema, creéme— musitó la señora Diggory, con pesar. John la miró fijamente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es algo más complicado que eso… Mira, conozco a los Rosier y a los Crabbe desde siempre; son familias muy adineradas, pero poseen cierta…_creencia_ de desposar sus hijos con personas… Umm… iguales a ellos.

— ¿Iguales cómo?— inquirió John, quitándole un frasco de conservas a Amos para ponerlo sobre la repisa— O sea con dinero, ¿no es así?

—Sí… El dinero ayuda, pero no es…— un frasco se movió solo y explotó sobre la repisa ante los atentos ojos de Hermione, y la señora Diggory se sobresaltó, al igual que John, mientras que el pequeño Amos reía y aplaudía con sus manos cortas y rechonchas— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Oh, lo siento— John se pasó una mano por el cuello, contemplando el desastre de cristales y salmuera— Acababa de quitarle ese frasco a Amos. Estaba seguro de haberlo puesto al fondo, pero supongo que debí dejarlo en la orilla…

—No te preocupes por eso, John— le sonrió la mujer— Yo lo limpiaré. Se te hace tarde para presentarte en el cuartel.

— ¡Oh, por poco y se me olvida!— exclamó su abuelo, quitándose el delantal de arpillera blanca para acomodarse las mangas de la camisa con preesteza, tomando su chaqueta verde del perchero, junto al adornado gorro militar— ¡Gracias, señora Diggory! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós, Amos!— acarició la cabeza rubia del bebé con una mano, haciéndolo sonreír.

Hermione y su acompañante se vieron obligados a seguir a su abuelo, apresurando el paso hasta la salida; no obstante, antes de alejarse demasiado, John se detuvo y volteó como si hubiera olvidado algo dentro de la tienda. Ellos lo imitaron, y Hermione se petrificó al ver a la señora Diggory a través del cristal, con la varita en alto, la cual movió con gracia, reparando el frasco hecho trizas.

— ¿Es una bruja?— soltó Draco, algo turbado. Hermione parpadeó y de inmediato se giró hacia su abuelo. John permanecía inmóvil, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. _"Lo vio todo"_, pensó, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Sin embargo, John parpadeó, movió la cabeza de forma negativa y regresó sobre sus pasos al tiempo que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, Favorites y Follows; actualizaré, al menos por ahora, los 16 de cada mes, aunque ahora me pasé un día. Eso no quita que pueda actualizar antes si la situación lo merita.**

**Adiós!**

**H.S.**


	4. El temor de Druella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**.**

**El temor de Druella**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Sabes que nos encanta tenerte aquí, cariño, pero, ¿podrías decirnos qué estás buscando exactamente?— inquirió el señor Granger con algo de inquietud, observando como su hija desempolvaba todos los viejos álbumes de fotos y pertenencias de su padre.

—No estoy buscando nada en particular— respondió Hermione con despiste, sujetando un retrato de sus abuelos paternos— ¿Por qué el abuelo nunca sonreía en las fotografías?

El señor Granger acomodó sus gafas y tomó la imagen para observarla, mirando luego otras más que había sobre la mesita de café.

—Es cierto… No lo había notado antes…

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó su esposa, entrando en la sala con una bandeja de té y galletas que depositó a un lado de la mesa, sentándose junto a Hermione.

—Que mi padre nunca sonreía para las fotos. Eso no iba con su personalidad; recuerdo que era muy divertido y alegre cuando yo era pequeño.

—Oh…— la señora Granger tomó otra imagen y la contempló— Era un joven muy apuesto.

— ¿Verdad que sí?— suspiró la bruja, mordisqueando una galletita de mantequilla mientras rebuscaba en otras cajas, sacando varias cartas, más fotografías y algunas chucherías de poco valor— Oye, papá…— dudó un segundo— ¿Cómo se conocieron el abuelo y la abuela?

El señor Granger parpadeó y movió su bigote, limpiando el exceso de migajas con un dedo.

—Vivían muy cerca el uno del otro. Se conocían de toda la vida, según tengo entendido. ¿Por qué?— regresó el cuestionamiento; Hermione tomó un poco de té y miró la fotografía de bodas de sus abuelos.

Su abuela se parecía bastante a ella, pero reconocía que no era nada impresionante comparada con Druella Rosier en su juventud. Era una joven delgaducha y de ojos torpes; no era un adefesio, pero tampoco tan hermosa como la abuela de Draco Malfoy.

—Sólo es…curiosidad— resolvió tras su escrutinio, tomando otra galletita; por alguna razón, que la familia de Malfoy fuera tan agraciada le resultó engorroso— ¡Oh, recuerdo esta!— sonrió, tomando la fotografía en la que estaba con su abuelo John en un parque de diversiones, curiosamente, los dos sonriendo para la cámara— Fue el verano antes de mi primer año en Hogwarts…

— ¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo…— sonrió su padre— Papá se veía realmente orgulloso.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa, rememorando el suceso.

—Recuerdo que le dije que iría a una escuela para niños _especiales_, porque en ese momento no sabía si podía decirle la verdad— suspiró, pasando un dedo por la imagen— Me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo…

—Él sabía que eras especial, Mione. A su manera, siempre lo supo; desde que naciste— le sonrió su padre mientras recargaba una de las cajas sobre sus rodillas y espiaba su contenido— ¡Ah! Mira, aquí también está sonriendo.

Hermione alzó la vista y tomó la fotografía que su padre le ofrecía; en ella estaba John Granger, tan joven como en los recuerdos de Druella, de pie sobre un pequeño velero, con el uniforme arremangado y una sonrisa tan radiante como nunca había visto.

—Hay algo escrito al reverso— señaló su madre; Hermione volteó la imagen y leyó:

—Agosto 14 de 1944… ¿Qué significa?

—A ver— el señor Granger observó la fotografía de arriba a abajo, dubitativo— No es su cumpleaños ni el de tu abuela; tampoco su aniversario, que yo recuerde…

—Mira, hay alguien más con él— acotó la señora Granger, señalando la delgada sombra que se extendía sobre la arena, delatando al fotógrafo al que John Granger parecía sonreírle— Es una sombra menuda. Él se ve muy feliz; de seguro estaba de paseo con tu abuela.

— ¿Tú crees?— Hermione se acomodó los rizos sobre un hombro y volvió a tomar la fotografía, alzando la vista para contemplar el reloj de la sala de sus padres— Ah, tengo que irme ya; tendré _visitas_ dentro de poco— gruñó, levantándose del sillón— Papá, ¿te importaría si me llevo las cajas del abuelo? Te las regreso luego…

El señor Granger hizo un movimiento vago con la mano, dándole su autorización.

—Oh, son todas tuyas, querida. Prefiero que te las lleves tú a que sigan llenándose de moho en el ático.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto?— le reprochó su madre, viéndola desaparecer todas las cajas con un leve movimiento de varita— ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos hablado de ti! ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y Ron?

—Los niños están bien, mamá. Y Ron ya no es mi problema— suspiró, derrotada. Su madre frunció los labios.

—Es el padre de tus hijos, Hermione. Sigo pensando que debieron haber intentado…— la bruja abrió los ojos con terror al percibir el sermón que se acercaba; sin embargo, la voz de su padre la tranquilizó:

—Ron también me agradaba, querida, pero yo creo que era demasiado bruto para nuestra Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió y besó su frente a modo de despedida; luego a su madre, a pesar de que esta seguía refunfuñando en voz baja.

Tomó su bolso y se apareció en su casa uno minutos antes de la hora pactada, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar lo que vendría.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Consultó su reloj de bolsillo una vez más y alzó la aburrida mirada hacia los inmensos jardines, escudriñándolos a través del ventanal mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus muslos con aires despistados.

—Bueno, ¿con quién?— oyó preguntar tras él.

Draco Malfoy volteó su cuerpo levemente, contemplando a la elegante mujer que reposaba sobre el adornado diván de su estudio con cierta indiferencia.

— ¿Con quién qué?— regresó la pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Pansy Parkinson soltó una risita ahogada y enderezó su postura con elegancia, entrecerrando los párpados mientras negaba en silencio.

—Te conozco como a la empuñadura de mi varita, Draco; es obvio que tienes una cita con alguien— concluyó, cruzándose de brazos también. Él alzó ambas cejas esa vez y se recargó contra el vidrio, escéptico.

—Son sólo negocios— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia— Y ya voy retrasado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Soy tu mejor amiga y la madrina de tu hijo, ¿qué podría ser más importante que pasar una tarde conmigo?— exclamó la bruja, alzando una ceja. Draco la miró y guardó silencio; se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de sus manos con suma galantería.

—Esto es más importante— le sonrió besando el dorso de su mano.

Pansy rodó los ojos y ahogó una sonrisa, retirando su mano con delicadeza.

—Eres tan desconsiderado— bufó, levantándose con lentitud y suspirando— En fin; iré a ver a tus visitas, y aprovecharé para tomar el té con… — calló súbitamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Pansy?

—Estoy…— la mujer movió la mano, desestimando la situación, y de la nada se desplomó, casi cayendo sobre la alfombra si Draco no hubiera tenido los reflejos suficientes para sujetarla a tiempo.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Maldición!— gruñó; un elfo se apareció como una centella a su lado— ¡Tú! ¡Ve por un sanador, criatura inútil!— el elfo doméstico asintió, temeroso, y desapareció con un chasquido— ¡Pansy, despierta!— rogó, palmeando las mejillas de su amiga con suavidad— Pansy…

Volvió a palmear su rostro con insistencia, pero seguía sin despertar. Resignado, lanzó un suspiro y levantó a Pansy entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta una de las habitaciones.

Estaba seguro de que llegaría tarde a su "cita" con la _Comadreja adoptiva_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Terminó de acomodar la última galleta sobre el plato de porcelana y conjuró dos vasos y una botella de hidromiel, frunciendo el ceño tras hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias?— preguntó al aire, haciendo flotar todas las cosas hasta la sala, decidiendo que no quería darle más razones a Malfoy para que se quejara de su supuesta descortesía.

Desconectó su chimenea de la Red Flu y protegió su casa contra apariciones; lo último que quería era que alguien de la familia Weasley o Harry se aparecieran allí cuando estuviera Malfoy. Quería ahorrarse las explicaciones que realmente no tenía.

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó a la entrada tras escuchar los tres primeros golpes. Alisó su ropa y se sujetó el cabello con una liga, notando que los golpes se volvían más incesantes— ¡Espera un momento, Mal…!— bufó, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, y los ojos con sorpresa — ¿Fleur?— Hermione parpadeó, confundida y un tanto incómoda— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Oh, _Hegmione_!¡_Le tragédie_! ¡_Le tragédie_!— exclamó la bruja francesa, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Una tragedia?!— los sentidos de Hermione se pusieron alerta— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Le pasó algo a Bill o a los niños?!

Fleur no respondió a su pregunta de inmediato, desesperándola.

— ¡Es Victoire!— exclamó, soltando más lágrimas— ¡Mi niñita! ¡Mi _petit_ Victoire!

— ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué le pasó?— comenzó a impacientarse; Fleur, que temblaba como gelatina, sólo se sentó en el sofá, abriendo los ojos y la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua— ¡Fleur!

—Ella…Ella— balbuceó, y volvió a romper en llanto.

— ¡Merlín, Fleur, habla!

—Victoire…Ella… Huyó— sollozó al fin, soltando lágrimas como ríos.

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás por el impacto de tales palabras.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella _gegesó_ de su último año en _Hogwagts_ cambiada. _Pgimego_ dejó a Teddy, ¡y luego nos salió a Bill y a mí con que _quegía casagse_ con un sujeto mucho _mayog_ que ella!— soltó otro sollozo, apareciendo un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro— _Natugalmente_ Bill y yo nos opusimos y le _pgohibimos veg_ a ése _hombge_, y ella fingió _acatag nuestgas ógdenes_; _¡peggo tegminó_ huyendo con él en mis _naggices_!— soltó un gritito ahogado y volvió a hundir la cara entre sus manos— ¡No sabía adónde más _ig_! ¡_Ginevga_ me detesta y Molly sólo me hecha la culpa de todo! ¡Oh, _pog Cigce_! ¿Qué voy a _haceg_…? ¡_Mon petit, mon petit_!— repetía una y otra vez, llorando a mares.

—Ya… Fleur…— Hermione se sentó junto a ella y posó una mano sobre su espalda, sin saber que más hacer para reconfortarla— Ella regresará… Los ama mucho como para dejarlos…

— ¡_Peggo_ se va a _casagg_ con ése _hoggible_ sujeto! Sólo _espeggo_ que Bill pueda _detenegla, pogque_ sino…— Tres suaves golpes volvieron a sonar en la entrada; Hermione se sobresaltó con brusquedad, y Fleur alzó la llorosa mirada, curiosa— ¿No vas a _atendeg_?— inquirió tras limpiarse el rostro con su pañuelo; los golpes volvieron a sonar.

—Eh… No. No creo que…

— ¡_Abge_! ¡De _seguggo_ es Bill con noticias!

—Es que...— volvió a vacilar, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar disimular el nerviosismo mientras se reprendía mentalmente. ¿Cómo era que cosas como aquella podían pasarle a una mujer de su edad?

—Oh, yo lo hago— antes de que su cerebro pudiera elaborar una respuesta, Fleur se había levantado de su asiento y ponía una de sus pálidas manos sobre el picaportes, girándolo.

— ¡Fleur, espera!— exclamó Hermione al tiempo que la puerta se abría, haciéndole contener la respiración, la cual se normalizó al reconocer una cabeza pelirroja en el umbral, así como varias cicatrices que no restaban belleza al rostro de su portador.

— ¿Hay noticias de Victoire?— preguntó Bill Weasley mientras se abría paso en el vestíbulo, reparando en Hermione casi al instante— Oh, lo siento, Hermione. ¿Sabías que tu casa está desconectada de la Red Flu? Tampoco pude aparecerme en tu sala.

—Sí, bueno...

—Entonces, ¿no supiste nada?— la compungida voz de Fleur llamó la atención de ambos. Bill torció los labios con pesar y negó en silencio.

—Teddy no ha sabido nada de ella, tampoco sus amigos.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de ése _hombge_?!

—Tampoco pude saber nada de él— suspiró Bill, causando que su esposa soltara un gemido teatral—. Pero no te preocupes, cariño. Ya le mandé una lechuza a Harry, y no debe tardar en llegar...— su discurso se vio interrumpido por otros tres golpes que captaron su atención y paralizaron a Hermione— Ése debe ser él.

— ¡Bill, espera, por favor!— exclamó la dueña de casa, pero para cuando el sonido había salido de su garganta, su ex cuñado ya había abierto la puerta.

—Hola, vine tan rápido como pude— saludó Harry, recibiendo los besos de Fleur mientras se quitaba la capa.

— ¡_Ggacias_, muchas _ggacias pog venig _hasta aquí, _Haggy_!

—No es nada; Victoire es mi sobrina— dijo el aludido, estrechando la mano de Bill— Hola, Herms. ¿Sabías que tu chimenea se desconectó de la Red Flu? Tampoco pude aparecerme en tu sala.

— ¿No? Que extraño...— contestó ella, soltando una risita nasal que pretendía esconder su turbación.

Tocaron a la puerta por cuarta vez, y fue Harry quien la abrió, sin darle tiempo a nada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya llegó el mejor oyente de la familia!— bromeó George Weasley, siendo golpeado en la nuca por su esposa, Angelina.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó la mujer, corriendo a abrazar a Fluer— Fleur, cariño, vinimos en cuanto supimos lo de Victoire... ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya saben algo?

—Nada aún— contestó Bill, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

—Victoire aparecerá pronto— dijo George, encontrando a Hermione con la mirada y sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Hola, Herms! ¿Sabías que tu casa está desconectada de la Red Flu?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí... Se me olvida reconectarla a veces— mintió, sintiendo como el nerviosismo aumentaba a cada minuto— Pasen. Están en su casa— suspiró, resignada, apresurándose a escabullirse en la cocina con la excusa de servir bebidas para intentar enviar una advertencia a Malfoy, cosa que se vio frustrada cuando Angelina decidió seguirla.

— ¿Te ayudo?— se ofreció; Hermione solo pudo asentir mientras intentaba pensar en una salida.

¿Qué pasaría si a Malfoy se le ocurría golpear a su puerta en ese momento, con la mitad de la familia de su todavía esposo en la sala? Se devanó los sesos intentando encontrar una excusa que no llamara la atención, cosa que no estaba resultándole muy fácil.

Estaba sirviendo el cuarto vaso de hidromiel y Angelina hablaba sobre algo que no se molestaba en oír cuando el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó, haciéndole derramar la botella.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— escuchó desde la sala; entonces se apresuró a salir de la cocina, con el corazón en la garganta, y sus peores temores se vieron realizados cuando vio a Draco Malfoy entre Harry y George, muy serio y altanero.

—Malfoy— susurró, fingiendo sorpresa y rogando porque él le siguiera el juego.

—Veo que interrumpo una reunión familiar— dijo él con calma, alzando una de sus cejas rubias. La tensión era casi abrumadora, hasta que...

— ¡_Dgaco_!— Fleur se apresuró a meterse entre sus cuñados y besó a Draco en cada una de sus pálidas mejillas; el hombre aceptó el gesto con seriedad, y acto seguido estrechó la mano de Bill.

—Hola, Draco.

—William— correspondió el saludo; Hermione, Harry, George y Angelina se miraron con extrañeza.

—Draco y yo trabjamos juntos hace unos años en Gringotts; es amigo de la familia— aclaró el mayor de los Weasley, encarando al resto para luego volver a mirar a Malfoy— ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

—Intuición— declaró el aludido, sin dar mayores explicaciones— Victoire está en mi mansión, esperándolos para hablar.

— ¿En tu casa? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó Harry, confundido, pero el mago de cabello rubio desoyó su pregunta.

—Está esperándolos ahora mismo, así que harían bien en darse prisa, Fleur.

— ¡_Megglín_ bendito! ¡_Ggacias, Dgaco queggido!_

— ¡Muchas gracias, Draco! ¡Iremos enseguida!— exclamó Bill, estrechando su mano una vez más.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué Victoire está en la terrorífica Mansión Malfoy?— exclamó George con recelo— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi sobrina?!— sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy a la nariz, sin siquiera inmutarlo.

—Baja eso, George— pidió Harry, bajando la varita de su cuñado con la mano— ¿Por qué Victoire fue a tu casa, Malfoy?— preguntó con calma. Draco lo miró con bastante desinterés; luego bajó la vista, indiferente, y fingió contemplar la empuñadura de plata de su bastón con aburrimiento.

—La última vez que vi, eso no era de tu incumbencia, Potter— suspiró, peinándose el cabello con arrogancia— Sólo vine a dar un mensaje a William y a su esposa.

—Y te lo agradezco. Disculpa al idiota de mi hermano— añadió Bill— Iremos de inmediato.

—Nosotros vamos con ustedes. Sólo para ver que todo esté bien— dijo George rápidamente.

—Como sea— Draco se hizo a un lado para despejar la puerta— Mi madre los recibirá; yo tengo asuntos que atender.

Nadie esperó más explicaciones; se despidieron de Hermione y conectaron la chimenea para usar la Red Flu. Apenas todos se fueron Hermione volvió a desconectarla y se giró hacia Draco, que seguía de pie junto a la entrada, frunciendo el ceño con verdadera molestia.

— ¿Qué es esa patraña de que Victoire está en tu casa?— le soltó, escéptica— Te hacía más listo, Malfoy. ¿Crees que no van a descubrir tu mentira?

—En primer lugar, no estaba mintiendo, Granger. La niña está quedándose en mi casa. Y en segundo, me halagas, pero te garantizo que soy mucho más listo de lo que crees.

Hermione abrió los ojos, pasmada; luego frunció mucho el ceño, torciendo los labios con disgusto.

—Un momento— entornó la mirada y observó a Malfoy con suspicacia— ¡¿Tú eres el sujeto con el que sale?!— lo acusó, horrorizada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, Granger!— se molestó el hombre— Sólo le doy asilo, Merlín. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiada? Me deshice de todos ellos; era lo que querías, ¿o no?

La bruja bufó con enojo, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el hombre?

—Es Theodore Nott, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?

— ¡¿Theodore Nott y Victoire?!

—Ya basta de cháchara, Granger. Tú y yo no somos amigos, dejemos la charla social de lado, hazme el favor y trae el Pensadero.

—Claro— rezongó Hermione, rodando los ojos con hastío. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus jeans y conjuró el Pensadero de Druella, depositándolo sobre la mesita de centro— Las _damas_ primero— siseó con sorna mientras Malfoy quitaba la tapa. Éste la miró con el ceño fruncido y desvió el rostro.

—Madura, Granger — respondió, internándose en la magia del Pensadero.

Hermione soltó un bufido, esperando a que Malfoy desapareciera para hundir la cara en la sustancia plateada; empezó a caer por el torbellino oscuro hasta encontrarse parpadeando bajo una luz deslumbrante. Antes de acostumbrarse al resplandor notó que aterrizaba junto a Malfoy.

Estaban una vez más en el amplio salón de Muscilda Crabbe, que estaba mucho más concurrido que las otras veces.

Un gemido ahogado llamó la atención de Hermione, haciéndole enfocar la mirada allí. Sobre el sillón de terciopelo verde había una hermosa mujer, vestida con una túnica de color celeste que resaltaba su largo y rizado cabello rubio, llorando a raudales, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras un hombre igual de atractivo que Lorcan Rosier la abrazaba por la espalda, intentando transmitirle un poco de sosiego.

Junto a ellos estaba una compungida Muscilda, y en el asiento de enfrente, de cara a los adultos, estaban Druella, su gemelo y los hermanos Black, muy tensos, contemplando al individuo regordete y de escasa estatura que estaba de pie a un lado de ellos. Tenía unos anteojos gruesísimos que le reducían los ojos al tamaño de motitas y usaba un extraño atuendo, consistente en una levita y polainas encima de un traje verde limón con una enorme corbata roja y tiradores mal puestos. Hermione decidió que era un mago inexperto en accesorios _muggles_.

— ¡Vaya! Sí son ellos— resolvió Malfoy en voz baja.

— ¿Los conoces?— Hermione lo miró, pidiéndole que continuara con la mirada. Él señaló a la bella mujer y al hombre que la acompañaba con el mentón.

—Sí; bueno, no. Son mis bisabuelos— informó, regresando la atención a la escena— Murieron antes de que yo naciera.

Ella asintió, observando al regordete desconocido.

— ¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Un atropello!— la señora Rosier fulminó al pequeño hombre con la mirada.

—Lorcan violó la ley mágica, señora Rosier— dijo éste con severidad.

—Mi hijo es menor de edad; todo ese asunto del _muggle_ no pasa de una travesura infantil, señor Ogden— acotó el señor Rosier, furibundo pero cortés.

Ogden frunció el ceño levemente, arrugando la nariz.

—No se trata de eso, señor Rosier. Fue una agresión sin que mediara provocación contra un indefenso muchacho _muggle_— dijo, consultando el pergamino que llevaba entre las manos rechonchas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamó Lorcan, a la defensiva— ¡Ese _muggle_ me atacó!

— ¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó su padre, frunciendo el elegante ceño mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a los cinco adolescentes, luego a Ogden, acusador— ¡Un _muggle_ ataca a mi hijo y el Escuadrón de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales no hace nada para evitarlo; pero Lorcan intenta defenderse y vienen por él! ¡Sin duda es un atropello! ¡El Ministro se enterará de esto, Ogden!

Ogden abrió los ojos tras sus gruesas gafas y parpadeó, consultando su pergamino una vez más.

—Lamento mucho todo esto, pero esa no es la información que tenemos— anunció— Aunque, si el _muggle_ intentaba atacar a Lorcan…

—Pues así fue— gruñó Walburga, cruzándose de brazos con molestia— Lorcan sólo se defendió.

— ¿Es eso cierto?— indagó Muscilda, mirando a todos sus sobrinos— Este es un asunto muy grave, niños. Hablen con la verdad.

—Por supuesto que es verdad— añadió Walburga, ceñuda. Todos los adultos centraron su atención en ella.

—Sí, eso fue lo que pasó— secundó Cygnus, esbozando la misma mueca que su hermana mayor.

— ¿Alphard?

El aludido bajó la mirada y contempló la alfombra por varios segundos, algo renuente.

—El _muggle_ estaba molestando a Druella— dijo tras un momento de vacilación— Lorcan sólo quiso defender a su hermana.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Druella después de eso, incluidas las de Draco y Hermione.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó esta última, turbada.

— ¿Señorita Rosier?— la joven de cabello rubio esquivó los ojos de Ogden, así como los de sus familiares, mostrándose renuente a hablar— Señorita Rosier, el muchacho _muggle_ tuvo que ser llevado al hospital de San Mungo para atender sus heridas, ¿entiende la gravedad de la situación?

—Sí.

—Entonces, no le molestaría decirnos que fue lo que pasó en realidad, ¿verdad?

—No— aseveró la muchacha, cruzando los brazos y llevando sus ojos azules hacia Ogden— Tía Muscilda nos permitió montar sus caballos— relató— Son como unicornios sin cuerno; bastante ordinarios, en realidad— hizo una pausa y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja derecha— Yo no quería hacerlo, pero Walburga convenció a todos de seguirla cerca del pueblo, y ahí nos encontramos con el _muggle_…

—Mide tus palabras, _squib_— siseó la mayor de los Black, tomándola por el codo.

— ¡Señorita Black!— la reprendió Ogden— Señorita Rosier, por favor…

Druella fulminó a Walburga con la mirada y asintió a Ogden.

—Él se acercó a saludar; tenía un caballo también. Lorcan lo desafió a una carrera, él _muggle_ no quería, pero Lorcan insistió y se burló de él. Corrieron con sus caballos y Jo… el _muggle_ fue más rápido.

— ¡Cállate, Druella! ¡Asquerosa traidora!— chilló Lorcan, levantándose de su asiento. Ella lo miró, ceñuda.

—Lorcan lo atacó por la espalda y le provocó ese horrible zarpullido sólo porque le ganó en una ridícula competencia— dijo sin pausas, girándose para enfrentar a sus padres y al hombre del Ministerio.

— ¡Está mintiendo!— volvió a exclamar Lorcan, con las mejillas encendidas de rabia, señalando a su hermana con un dedo— ¡Druella está mintiendo porque es amiga de ese _muggle_!— escupió, rabioso.

La mandíbula de Ogden se abrió ligeramente; la señora Rosier dejó de llorar y alzó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos azules con horror, al igual que su esposo y los hermanos Black. Muscilda frunció los labios con gesto pensativo, pero se deshizo rápidamente de esa mueca.

— ¡Eso es mentira!— se defendió Druella, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos abiertos de par en par, escandalizada— Padre, madre…

— ¿Qué es lo que dices, Lorcan?— el señor Rosier se acercó a sus hijos, furioso— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo semejante?!— ladró, amenazante— ¡No te atrevas a difamar a tu hermana de esa forma!— alzó una de las enjoyadas manos, dispuesto a lanzar una bofetada, pero se detuvo a último momento, observando a Ogden de soslayo.

— ¡Es cierto, padre! ¡La he visto hablar con él!— dijo Lorcan, señalando a su hermana una vez más— ¡Le permite acercarse, y lo trata como a un igual!

— ¡Lorcan!— la señora Rosier también se puso en pie, ya completamente repuesta— No seas imprudente, ¡por Salazar!

—Entonces…— Ogden llamó la atención con su voz, llevándose una mano bajo el mentón, pensativo— ¿Así fue cómo pasaron las cosas realmente, señorita Rosier?

Druella miró brevemente a sus padres, luego a su hermano y a los Black, y bajó la vista como un cachorro regañado.

—Sí.

— ¿Afirmaría usted que el _muggle_…— consultó su pergamino— John Granger, no dio motivos que desataran tal agresión?

—Sí; él sólo pasaba por el sendero e inevitablemente tuvo que acercarse a nosotros.

—No mientas a tus padres, Druella— volvió a hablar el señor Rosier, severo— ¿Tienes que ver con ese _muggle_ o no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, padre!— aseveró ella, pálida como la cera— Lorcan sólo quiere usarme como excusa para justificar su accionar desmedido e infantil— refutó, mirando a su gemelo con reproche.

—Siendo así, y teniendo en cuenta que estamos a sólo semanas de que su hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad, me temo que su situación se verá gravemente afectada, señor Rosier— dijo, y miró a Lorcan— La audiencia en el Ministerio será el día 12 de julio a las tres de la tarde— anunció, dándole un golpe de varita a su pergamino para volver a enrollarlo y guardarlo— Gracias por su tiempo— se quitó el sombrero e hizo una leve reverencia— Ah, por cierto; el _muggle_ John Granger está fuera de peligro, por si querían saberlo. Eso ayudará a Lorcan en el Wizengamot. Buenas tardes— se despidió; un elfo doméstico lo acompañó fuera de la sala, dejando al resto de la familia sumida en un tenso silencio.

— ¿Atacaron a tu abuelo?— le preguntó Malfoy, ahogando una sonrisa maléfica; Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—No es gracioso, Malfoy— gruñó. El aludido sonrió con más libertad.

—Él se lo buscó— dijo, arrastrando las palabras— ¡Descuida, Granger! Te aseguro que sigue con vida— espetó con sorna.

—Eres tan insoportable— bufó, Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto va a costarle caro a toda la familia, Lorcan— volvió a hablar el señor Rosier, sujetando su bastón— Tienes casi diecisiete años y aún no eres capaz de pensar antes de actuar. Eres una vergüenza.

— ¡Pero…!

—Recoge tus cosas; se acabaron tus vacaciones, jovencito— dijo su madre, severa— Pasarás el resto del verano castigado.

—Mañana hablaré con el Ministro; intentaré que deje todo el asunto como trabajo comunitario en el Ministerio.

— ¿Trabajo en el verano? ¡Eso no es justo!— se quejó el chico; su padre le lanzó otra intimidante mirada.

—Ahora mismo vas a cerrar la boca y a hacer lo que se te ordene.

—Ustedes tres también obraron muy mal, niños— Muscilda Crabbe reprendió a los hermanos Black— Me temo que tuve que informarle a mi hermana Irma de lo sucedido, y los quiere a los tres de regreso en Grimmauld Place.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Todo fue culpa del inútil de Lorcan!— chilló Walburga.

—Su madre piensa que aquí hay demasiados _muggles_ cerca y lo considera peligroso; lo siento, pero deberán regresar.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Druella?— preguntó una enfurruñada Walburga— Al fin y al cabo todo fue por su culpa.

—Druella puede quedarse si así lo desea; claro, siempre y cuando sus padres lo permitan y ella lo desee. Después de todo fue la única en decir la verdad en todo este embrollo.

— ¡No es justo!

— ¡Está decidido, Walburga! Dully, querida, ¿tú que prefieres?

—Yo…— Druella titubeó un rato, girándose hacia sus padres— Madre, quisiera quedarme con tía Muscilda lo que resta del verano; sé que en ambos mundos hay guerra, pero temo mucho más a Grindelwald y a sus hombres que a los _muggles_, y no quiero dejar sola a nuestra tía— pidió, casi suplicante. La señora Rosier torció sus labios rosados y miró a su esposo.

—La compañía de Dully sin duda me hará muy bien— añadió Muscilda, sujetando los hombros de Druella por la espalda— Tú también solías pasar largos veranos aquí de niña, ¿lo recuerdas, querida?

El señor y la señora Rosier se miraron una vez más; Lorcan y los demás hacia rato se habían perdido en el piso superior.

—Está bien; puedes quedarte, Druella— habló su padre, con voz firme— Pero no me tentaré el corazón si descubro que de verdad tratas a ese _muggle_— advirtió.

De pronto el recuerdo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta que desapareció por completo; Hermione y Draco se vieron sumidos en una total oscuridad en medio de la nada.

—Quisiera ver lo que pasó realmente— comentó la bruja, intentando ver a través de tanta oscuridad.

—No creo que Druella haya recuperado esos recuerdos— comentó Draco, distraído— Cuando algo así pasa, normalmente el Ministerio recolecta los recuerdos de todos los imputados para archivarlos luego de un juicio. Probablemente ella y los demás nunca los recuperaron… El lado bueno es que podríamos robarlos del Ministerio— Malfoy soltó una risilla irónica, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo alguien que se cree tan superior tiene es clase de ideas?— resopló, negando con la cabeza— Supongo que también se habrán quedado con ése recuerdo de mi abuelo…

—Siendo un _muggle_ lo más obvio es que sí; es parte del Estatuto de Secreto— Draco se cruzó de brazos y alzó la vista; tan súbitamente como la oscuridad había llegado, él y Hermione se vieron envueltos por la brillante luz del sol con el mar de fondo, bajo un cielo de verano tan azul e intenso como un zafiro. Delante de ellos, a unos pocos metros, estaba Druella Rosier, caminando sobre la arena mojada con los zapatos en la mano y el vestido rosa pálido moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa marina.

Hermione fue la primera en seguirla, caminando tras ella mientras Draco la alcanzaba con pereza. Estaban en una playa, aunque no podía identificar en cuál, ya que adónde mirara sólo había arena, agua y rocas. Druella alzaba la mirada de a ratos y fruncía el ceño. Estaba perdida.

—Eres una tonta, Druella…— suspiró; su ceño fruncido hacía que se pareciera mucho más a su nieto.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su falda y la alzó al cielo con resignación, pero se detuvo súbitamente, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte. Hermione tuvo que detenerse, al igual que su compañero de viaje. Druella Rosier bajó su varita de inmediato y volteó la mirada, echándose hacia atrás como acto reflejo, frunciendo la respingada nariz con desagrado.

Draco y ella llevaron sus miradas hacia el mismo lugar; al otro extremo de la playa, con camiseta y unos pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas, su abuelo, John Granger, estaba sentado sobre la arena, dándoles la espalda, observando el vaivén de las olas del mar. La primera reacción de Druella fue la de girarse y volver por donde había llegado, pero de pronto el joven alzó la vista, y la descubrió.

John se giró y se puso en pie mientras ella se quedaba allí, inmóvil, contemplando la musculatura de su torso bajo la tela tirante de la camiseta y los fuertes brazos que sostenían los pliegues de la camisa arremangada también.

—Hola— la saludó con una sonrisa; Druella sólo se hizo hacia atrás con lentitud— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás perdida?

Ella abrió los ojos azules con espanto, deshaciéndose de ese gesto de inmediato.

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó con ofensa; el muchacho regresó la vista al mar y se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene nada de malo perderse.

—Que no estoy perdida— le reiteró Druella con hastío, cruzándose de brazos, molesta. John Granger soltó una pequeña risita y negó en silencio, volteando una vez más.

— ¿Piensas acercarte?— añadió, como si no le sorprendiese encontrarla allí, como si le hubiese estado esperando— ¿O eres sólo una visión?

—No es cierto— bufó Draco; Hermione lo silenció con un silbido y siguió atenta a la escena.

— ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan extrañas?— protestó ella, pero, lejos de lo que Hermione hubiera creído, no se alejó de inmediato.

John Granger se echó a reír.

—No lo sé; tal vez sea un síndrome— la miró mientras reía y se pasó una mano por la nuca, observando sus pies llenos de arena. Se volvió a girar hacia el océano y se dejó caer una vez más sobre la arena, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano— ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo te comportas así?

— ¿Así cómo?— regresó la pregunta, ligeramente enfurruñada.

—Así, agresiva. ¿Por qué todo lo que dices suena como si estuvieras siempre a la defensiva?— preguntó, girándose hacia ella— ¿Por qué cada vez que nos vemos actúas como si me tuvieras miedo?— le soltó, señalando con la mirada la distancia que nuevamente había puesto entre ambos.

Druella se mostró auténticamente extrañada ante aquella observación.

—Yo no te tengo miedo— dijo, alzando el mentón con altivez.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! De nuevo estás a la defensiva...

—No es...— frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. John se rió una vez más, lo que tornó por completo su personalidad, haciéndola pasar de enigmática y perturbadora a otra de un encanto abrumador. Atrapadas en la trampa de su masculinidad, Hermione y Druella sólo pudieron levantar la vista hacia sus facciones duras y bronceadas; a la diversión que había en aquellos ojos perspicaces y exigentes; a aquellos dientes blancos y a aquella boca grande y atractiva.

— ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?— preguntó Druella con notable nerviosismo, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

John parpadeó, sorprendido.

— ¿Quién te dijo que estuve en el hospital?

—Ah… El señor Diggory lo comentó, creo— se acomodó el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, incómoda, presa de su propia indiscreción; Hermione tuvo que ahogar una risita— Parece que estás mejor.

—Sí; fue sólo una reacción alérgica que me dio mientras andaba a caballo. Nada serio.

—Ah…— Druella apretó los labios, indecisa— Tengo que… Debo irme.

— ¿Por qué? No voy a hacerte nada; no debes tenerme miedo.

—No te tengo miedo— aseguró, desafiante, y se quedó muy quieta en su lugar, como si quisiera acompañar sus dichos con hechos— No me agradan los de tu clase, es todo.

—Los de mi clase— repitió el chico, volviendo a perder la mirada en las olas— ¿Por qué siempre debes sonar tan desafiante?

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar lo que digo?— refutó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé— admitió el joven, soltando un suspiro— Supongo que descubrí que es la única forma de sacarte más de dos palabras.

Druella se mostró ofendida, pero John no le hizo caso.

—Dime, Druella, ¿tienes a algún ser querido en batalla?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Que si hay alguien especial para ti luchando en la guerra. Un padre, un tío, un amigo…

—No, no tengo a nadie— contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño con intriga— ¿Tú sí?

John suspiró y posó sus ojos más allá del horizonte, guardando un prolongado silencio.

—Ya he perdido muchos amigos— susurró, y sólo entonces Hermione notó el papel arrugado que tenía entre las manos; Druella también pareció hacerlo, y muy discretamente se acercó, parándose a una distancia prudencial; él ni se inmutó— Hoy llegó mi carta de reclutamiento— informó, distante— Debo presentarme en Londres en una semana para ser llevado al Frente en Grecia— dijo, y alzó el papel frente a su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Te vas a Grecia?— preguntó Druella, sin usar su tono altanero ni intentar fingir desinterés.

John cruzó los tobillos sobre la arena y separó las rodillas, meditabundo.

—Es extraño que siempre supiera que este día llegaría, pero lo veía tan distante todavía…— suspiró, volviendo a quedarse callado; luego la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa tan magnífica que hizo que tanto ella como Hermione se sonrojaran— Me alegra haberte encontrado hoy; estaba pensando en pasar por la casona Crabbe para ver si podía encontrarte…

Druella desvió el rostro y hundió los pies en la arena, visiblemente nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?— la voz se le quebró mientras hacía la pregunta.

—Sólo quería despedirme; quizá no pueda volver a ver el mar de Milford.

— ¿Y por qué vas entonces? ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—No es que tenga muchas opciones— su tono de pronto se tornó cortante y poco comunicativo, como si la estuviese desafiando a criticar lo que decía, la persona que era. Ella bajó la vista, sentándose para tomar un puñado de arena y observar como ésta se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—Yo no debería estar aquí— susurró después de un rato, causando que él la mirara— Si mi padre se enterara de que hablé con uno de tu clase...— dejó la frase inconclusa, como si no se atreviera a continuar.

El chico suspiró nuevamente.

— ¿Porque soy pobre?— preguntó con cierto rencor.

—No; bueno, sí, pero eso no es lo más importante... Hay muchas cosas que...

—No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de nacer en una familia adinerada— la interrumpió él, aunque no con brusquedad— No me importa tener que ganarme la vida. Trabajo desde los doce años en el muelle y en la tienda de Hiram para mantener a mi madre, que es viuda, pero no me quejo. Aprendo algunas cosas de todo lo que hago, y realmente no resiento nada de mi vida...— volvió a levantarse de forma imprevista, y dijo, quitando hierro al asunto:— Aunque siempre he querido ser médico— admitió, y su mirada se llenó de un brillo alentador— El Ejército estaba pagando mi carrera, pero las tropas fueron disminuyendo, el dinero empezó a escasear, y ya no pudieron seguir cubriendo mi matrícula. He pensado mucho en eso; si regreso de la guerra tendré dinero suficiente para pagar la escuela, junto con mis ahorros, y así tendré mi título.

— ¿Médico?— inquirió Druella, frunciendo el ceño con intriga— Ah, sí... He leído sobre eso. Son los que curan _mu…_, personas. No es algo muy impresionante.

—Lo es para mí— afirmó, vehemente— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes sueños, Druella?— preguntó en un tono un tanto brusco, como si no le gustase demasiado que ella despreciara los suyos— ¿O tienes tantas cosas que ya no hay nada por lo que te merezca la pena luchar?

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, como si quisiera medir exactamente el sarcasmo de cada palabra.

—No pienso mucho en eso. Llegada la hora mis padres sabrán elegir por mí— respondió indignada— Me casaré con alguien de mi misma posición y tendré hijos, supongo.

— ¿Eso es todo?— John frunció el ceño; Hermione por primera vez lo vio molesto— ¿Así de planeado? ¿Sin desviaciones de ese rumbo marcado, sin sorpresas, sin sueños propios?

—Los sueños son para las personas que ansían cosas que están fuera de su alcance— dijo ella, con cierto resentimiento— Vivimos en mundos diferentes. En el mío, el futuro viene marcado, y es así como me gusta que sea.

—Esa no es una vida— dijo él con desdén.

—Ni tú ni los tuyos podrían entenderlo jamás— masculló ella, sentida, pero su enfurruñamiento no duró demasiado, ya que él volvió a sonreírle.

—En eso tienes razón— concordó el muchacho, sonriendo— Alguien como yo nunca podría entender lo que piensa una niña rica como tú; como tampoco entiendo porqué, si soy tan poca cosa y tu padre te prohibió verme, estás hablándome en vez de haberte marchado de inmediato— dijo, sereno. Druella parecía realmente impactada ante el comentario, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—Indícame el camino de regreso y me iré— exigió, desviando el rostro con indignación.

—Yo puedo llevarte.

—No; yo soy perfectamente capaz de regresar por mi cuenta. Si no quieres ayudarme, ¡bien! Puedo encontrar el camino por mi cuenta— declaró, dándose la vuelta con sus zapatos todavía en la mano.

—Lo grosero viene de familia— observó Hermione, procurando ser mordaz, mas Malfoy sólo soltó una risilla sarcástica.

—Igual que lo atractivo— añadió, taimado, provocando que la bruja lanzara un bufido.

—Eres imposible, Malfoy.

—Sólo para gente como tú, Granger.

— ¡Espera!— Druella no hizo caso y siguió caminando torpemente sobre la arena— ¡Dices que no tienes miedo, pero te escapas corriendo!

— ¡No me escapo; solo quiero alejarme de ti!— informó, tozuda, sin disminuir la marcha.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó John, sujetándola del brazo para obligarla a voltear. Druella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse.

— ¡Suéltame, _muggle_!— gruñó, pero John la ignoró deliberadamente.

— ¿Te horroriza que te vean conmigo, verdad? Que tu padre sepa que deshonraste a tu familia al hablarle a un pueblerino pobre— siseó el joven, sin disimular el enojo en el tono de su voz— ¡¿A qué le temes, Druella?! .

— ¡A ti!— exclamó tras varios segundos de forcejeos, pero John Granger no la soltó— ¡Te temo a ti!— le gritó a la cara; John abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¡A la forma en que me miras, cómo me hablas y sonríes a pesar de que soy grosera contigo!— le escupió, molesta— Temo que te acerques, pero, por alguna razón, también a que te alejes, ¡y odio eso! ¡Porque tú no puedes interesarme, y no quiero que me…!— John le quitó, con un inesperado beso, la oportunidad de seguir con su discurso. Druella abrió los ojos azules con sobresalto, dejando de luchar debido a la impresión; John Granger, en cambio, soltó sus muñecas para aferrar sus fuertes y bronceados brazos a la estrecha cintura, pegándola mucho más a su cuerpo para profundizar aquel torpe beso que a cada segundo se volvía más apasionado. Las pequeñas y blancas manos de Druella dejaron de estar inertes y se posaron en el pecho del joven con algo de indecisión; éste gimió dentro del beso y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos subía por su espalda y la otra comenzaba a descender por la cintura para acariciarle el muslo sobre la fina tela del vestido, haciendo que Druella reaccionara, siendo la primera en separarse, con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello ligeramente despeinado, sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

—Druella…— John intentó volver a acercarse, pero ella retrocediò, impactada.

Miró al abuelo de Hermione con horror y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo sobre la arena sin emitir palabra.

— ¡Druella!

John Granger empezó a correr tras ella al momento que todo volvía a ponerse oscuro, y Draco y Hermione se elevaron en el aire, aterrizando fuera del Pensadero, todavía atónitos.

Hermione no tenía palabras; si bien se lo había imaginado, estaba casi segura de que era imposible que algo pasara entre una bruja fanática de la pureza de sangre y su abuelo _muggle_, por lo que aquello fue sumamente inesperado y revelador. Miró a Draco, que parecía mucho más afectado y confundido, y de pronto, sin saber porqué, sintió culpa.

Los dos guardaron un tenso silencio mientras se mantenían de pie en medio de la sala de Hermione, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

— ¿Crees que la haya alcanzado?— dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y buscó su bastón—Malfoy…— dijo, pero pronto descubrió que no sabía qué más decir— Vaya, esto es muy extraño…— gruñó, soltando un resoplido— No tenemos porqué seguir haciendo esto; podemos guardar el Pensadero y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

— ¿Y por qué harías eso?— le espetó Malfoy, con una sonrisa un tanto cínica— Vamos, Granger; los dos somos adultos. Tu abuelo y mi abuela se besaron una vez hace más de setenta años; es irónico, sí, pero eso no significa nada.

Hermione parpadeó, curiosa. Draco Malfoy parecía incluso divertido.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— inquirió, perpleja. Él la miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises y se quedó así por varios segundos, abrumándola— ¿Malfoy?

—Tengo hambre— declaró éste, desviando la mirada con aires indiferentes— Vayamos al Caldero Chorreante. Tienen un buen pastel de calabaza.

— ¿Eh?— Hermione abrió los ojos, pasmada y renuente— ¿Me estás…invitando a comer?

Draco sonrió de lado.

—No veo el problema; los dos somos adultos, ¿qué tiene de malo? Mejor aprovecha Granger, porque no volverá a pasar. Si quieres puedes invitar a la _Comadreja_, pero yo tengo hambre— dijo, dándose la vuelta— Supéralo y vamos a comer.

Hermione lo vio caminar hasta su puerta, y sin saber porqué sonrió, tomando su abrigo para seguirlo fuera de la casa.

¿Qué podía perder?

.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Hola! Antes que nada, lamento mucho la demora; la época navideña trajo más trabajo del que esperaba y he estado muy ocupado, por eso me costó escribir y publicar. La vida como adulto responsable es más difícil de lo que hubiera creído, pero en adelante intentaré cumplir mi palabra de una actualización los 17 de cada mes. Sepan disculpar las faltas de ortografía; estoy escribiendo y publicando desde mi teléfono, así que es posible que no me dé cuenta de alguna.**

**De cualquier forma gracias por sus reviews, aunque la mayoría no los deja.**

**Nos leeremos la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	5. Una boda en medio de la Guerra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Una boda en medio de la guerra**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya había oído antes la expresión _'una boda lo soluciona todo'_; sin embargo, después de un matrimonio fracasado y un divorcio en puerta Hermione ya no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera cierto, aunque procuraba no ser pesimista.

Victoire lucía absolutamente hermosa con su vestido de novia; muy parecida a Fleur el día de su boda con Bill. Theodore Nott, el novio, tampoco lucía mal. Hermione lo recordaba como un chico delgaducho y de aspecto conejil, pero los años habían pulido maravillosamente su apariencia. Se había convertido en un hombre maduro, de facciones aristocráticas y gentiles, y aparentaba no tener más de treinta; su cabello castaño, prolijamente peinado hacia atrás con gomina, no mostraba ningún signo de vejez, así como los brillantes y expresivos ojos color miel; Hermione se había dado cuenta de que nunca se había fijado en lo bonito y atrayente de sus ojos, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse. Su sobrina tenía buen gusto, de eso no había duda.

La ceremonia oficial había sido inigualable. Fleur corrió de un lado a otro dando órdenes y cuidando de cada detalle con entusiasmo, como si fuera su propia boda; era extraño verla tan emocionada después de que se mostrase tan fervientemente opositora a que su hija se casara con un sujeto que, aunque apuesto, educado y muy (muy) rico, descendía de una familia de Mortífagos, y que, además, le doblaba la edad. Sin embargo, Fleur se encargaba personalmente de todo junto a su segunda hija, Dominique, hablando con ella en francés, tan rápido que Hermione sólo podía quedarse con una cuantas palabras como 'comida', 'invitados' y 'mesas'. No había duda de que era una mujer detallista.

—Cuesta creerlo, ¿no?— Ron soltó un respingo, señalando a la feliz pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista que habían construido en medio del inmenso jardín de la Mansión Nott.

—Supongo; pero han pasado tantas cosas extrañas que ya nada me sorprende— contestó Hermione, más para ella misma que para iniciar una conversación.

Ron soltó una risita ahogada.

—Todavía me cuesta creer la facilidad con la que mis padres aceptaron esta boda; es decir, si Ginny hubiera querido casarse con, no sé, Snape, nunca lo hubiéramos permitido. Y eso que él era de los buenos.

No pudo evitar reír ante la comparación. El sentido del humor era una de las pocas cosas que sin duda extrañaba de Ron.

—Theodore es buen chico…

—Un buen _hombre_, querrás decir— acotó el hombre pelirrojo— ¡Merlín, Hermione! El sujeto podría ser su padre! Yo nunca permitiría que nuestra hija se casara con un tipo tan mayor… ¿Escuchaste eso, Rosie?— dijo, girándose hacia la niña pelirroja que se mantenía al otro extremo de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta— Nada de Malfoys ni vejestorios…

—Descuida; si eso sucede siempre puedo pedir un divorcio, ¿no?— Rose Weasley le dirigió una mirada molesta y, sin decir nada más, se levantó de su asiento con los brazos cruzados y caminó hacia el otro lado del jardín de los Nott para reunirse con sus primos, Lily, Louis y James.

—Sigue molesta— dijo Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros— Y yo también— se levantó y fue a hacerle compañía a su hermana y sus primos a otra mesa.

Hermione los observó con el ceño fruncido e intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Ron se lo impidió.

—Déjalos, Mione. Ya se les pasará— murmuró, dándole un sorbo su copa de vino de elfo— Son niños inteligentes.

—Son pre-adolescentes— se lamentó su ex esposa, volviendo a sentarse de mala gana— Odian a sus padres y creen que el universo está en su contra, ¿cómo me pides que sólo los deje y ya?

—Bueno... No conseguiremos nada si los presionamos; tú misma lo dices, ¿no? Está en esos manuales que lees siempre, o algo así.

—Sí...— suspiró la bruja, cruzándose de brazos con resignación— Eso es verdad. Los chicos de hoy en día necesitan su espacio.

—Son demasiado complicados. Nosotros no éramos así.

—No, porque yo estaba demasiado ocupada descubriendo las maravillas de mundo mágico; y Molly te hubiera castigado cien años por una contestación como esa.

—Eso es cierto— rió Ron, alzando su copa para brindar solo— Tal vez debimos esperar a después de la Navidad como habíamos dicho… ¿Qué demonios se supone que haremos ahora?

—Darles contención, afecto. Como acabas de decir, son inteligentes, debieron intuir algo…

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. De seguro se les olvidará cuando regresen a Hogwarts.

—Si eso no pasa podemos llevarlos con un psicólogo _muggle_.

— ¿Hablas del _locólogo_? No, ellos estarán bien. Sólo dales su espacio. No somos tan malos padres. No podrán odiarnos por siempre… ¿O sí?

Hermione rió y Ron la acompañó, pero cuando la risa pasó, el momento se volvió un tanto incómodo.

—Amm… Eh… ¿Así que conseguiste departamento?

—Bueno, algo así… Viviré con Charlie.

— ¿Charlie se mudó a Londres?

—A Southampton, en realidad. Van a abrir un zoológico mágico en las afueras, con dragones y todo eso.

—Ah… Suena peligroso.

—Da igual, tendremos boletos gratis— sonrió el hombre, borrando esa sonrisa ante la mirada molesta de Hermione— ¿Y a ti que tal te ha ido? No he tenido mucho tiempo de pasarme por la P.E.D.D.O últimamente.

El rostro de la bruja se iluminó; Ron había dado con uno de sus mayores orgullos, lo sabía.

— ¡Estupendo! Estamos trabajando en nuevos proyectos de leyes para mejorar las condiciones de salubridad en cada lugar donde un elfo preste su servicio; horarios ajustables y la posibilidad de un sindicato— comentó, entusiasmada— Ha tardado años pero al fin estamos logrando avances. Verás, hay veintisiete puntos y cincuenta y nueve incisos en la nueva ley que dictamina los…

—Sí, sí. Ya no estamos casados, Mione, así que discúlpame, pero no tengo que seguir fingiendo que me interesa— dijo Ron con una sonrisa— En verdad no tienes idea de lo que es estar casado con una idealista.

Hermione frunció el ceño, olvidándose de su entusiasmo.

—Y tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar casada con alguien que le teme a algo tan estúpido como una araña, y que grita como niña cada vez que ve una.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eran cientos de arañas! ¡Y una de ellas era gigante!— se defendió el hombre pelirrojo— ¡Al menos no me gusta fingir todo el tiempo que soy perfecto!

— ¡Yo no soy perfecta!

— ¡Sí, eso lo sé!

— ¿Peleando de nuevo?

Hermione y Ron se giraron, sorprendidos.

— ¿Teddy?

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Teddy!— Hermione se levantó y le dio un afectuoso abrazo al inmenso muchacho que hacia rato había dejado de ser un niño, y besó su mejilla con afecto— ¡Oh, pero que apuesto estás! ¿Desde cuándo eres pelirrojo?

—Sólo quería estar a tono— rió el joven Teddy Lupin— Hola, Ron.

— ¿Que tal tus vacaciones, Teddy?

—Nada mal, a decir verdad. Mi novia organizó un recorrido por los mejores viñedos de Italia, aunque casi no salimos del hotel…— dijo, y luego sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello, haciendo reír a Ron y Hermione— Pero, en fin, regresamos antes. No podía perderme la boda de Victoire. Ella y yo terminamos hace mucho pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

—Que bueno que digas eso— sonrió la bruja, tocando su brazo con gesto maternal— ¿Y dónde está esa novia misteriosa que nadie conoce aún? ¿Vino contigo?

—Sí, algo así…— Teddy sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y en dónde está? ¿Cómo es? Merlín, estoy segura de que Harry querrá conocerla…

—Sí, bueno…

—No es un esperpento, ¿o sí?— bromeó Ron; el chico le dirigió una mirada un tanto rencorosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que enfocara sus ojos azules en un punto a la distancia y cambiara el tema— Ah… Oye, Mione, mira quien está destilando arrogancia por allá— murmuró, señalando a un elegante Draco Malfoy, que reía con los novios mientras una mujer morena y atractiva se mantenía sujeta a su brazo— ¿Esa no es Pansy Parkinson? ¡Diablos! No la recordaba tan sensual… ¿Seguirá siendo soltera?

—Ronald— llamó su ex esposa en tono que denotaba cierto peligro.

—Es decir, ¡sigue siendo horrorosa! Definitivamente sigue siendo una horrorosa serpiente...

Hermione frunció el ceño para esconder una risilla divertida. Que Ron alabara a Pansy Parkinson después de todo lo que habían pasado años atrás se le antojó demasiado increíble y por tanto cómico, aunque no quiso demostrarlo.

— ¿La conocen?— preguntó el más joven, haciendo que las miradas volvieran a centrarse en él.

—Es una antigua… compañera— contestó ella, sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Querrás decir enemiga— acotó Ron, tan oportuno como siempre— Ella casi hizo que mataran a Harry una vez; ¿qué hace aquí?

—Era amiga de Nott— le recordó su ex esposa, intentando no caer en viejas antinomias— Es natural que esté aquí. Aunque no tenía idea de que salía con Dra…con Malfoy.

— ¿Qué te sorprende? ¿No recuerdas que se pasó todo Hogwarts pegada a él como una garrapata? Era normal que quitada del medio su esposa Parkinson volvería al ataque… ¿Te pasa algo, chico? Te pusiste muy pálido.

— ¿Teddy? ¿Estás bien?— inquirió Hermione al notar que el cabello del joven se volvía oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, y su piel tan pálida como el papel.

Teddy Lupin pestañeó y recobró su semblante habitual, así como el color castaño de su cabello.

—Sí, sí. Yo…mejor busco a Harry para saludarlo.

—Creo que está con Gabrielle Delacour. Iré contigo— Ron se levantó de inmediato y miró a Hermione, sonriendo con picardía— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez también siga soltera.

Ella se mordió la lengua para contener una carcajada y le arrojó una servilleta de lino a la cara antes de que se alejara con Teddy, dejándola sola.

Bebió un sorbo del cóctel de frutas que uno de los elfos le había servido y contempló un bocadillo durante varios segundos, debatiéndose entre si era necesario comerlo o no.

_"Unos segundos en tu boca, años en tus caderas, Hermione"_, pensó, sin dejar de observar el delicado bocadillo con deseo. Cuando finalmente se decidió lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acercó a su boca, ansiosa y feliz.

—Nada mejor para solucionar un conflicto que una boda, ¿verdad?

Se atragantó levemente con el chocolate en su garganta y tuvo que darse dos nada elegantes golpecitos en el pecho para despejar sus vías respiratorias, reincorporándose con toda la elegancia de la fue capaz para enfrentar a la persona que había hablado.

Sus ojos primero se encontraron con una elegante túnica negra, y al subir repararon en aquel frío par de irises de color gris que la miraban con un claro atisbo de socarronería, así como en el pálido rostro angulado y el claro cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

—Ah, eres tú— gruñó con desánimo al reconocer al dueño de tales facciones— Realmente es una sorpresa que me abordes habiendo tantos testigos, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy miró a su alrededor antes de acomodarse la túnica y ocupar una silla al otro extremo de la adornada mesa, regresando su mirada socarrona hacia Hermione.

—Ninguno está mirando ahora. Sin testigos no hay crimen, Granger.

—Ah… Eres en verdad desesperante, y sólo has estado aquí dos segundos. Es una nueva marca— bufó, volviendo a enfocar la vista en Victoire y Theo, que en esos momentos hablaban con un hombre alto, de color y pómulos bien marcados. De lejos creyó que podía tratarse de Blaise Zabini, aunque no estaba muy segura.

—La niña está en cinta— le soltó Draco, sin rodeos, para llamar su atención; Hermione parpadeó repetidas veces, confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Es lo que has estado preguntándote, ¿no? El porqué de repente todo el mundo parece feliz con la idea— contestó el hombre rubio con su clásico arrastre de palabras— Theo embarazó a la hija de William, por eso la boda precipitada.

Le llevó un segundo procesar la información, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy había dado en el clavo respecto a sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo. Algo me decía que Fleur estaba asimilándolo demasiado bien y pronto…— comentó, dubitativa— Mis felicitaciones a Theodore— dijo, terminándose su cóctel de una sola vez.

Draco rió de lado y bajó la cabeza, negando en silencio.

—Se arrepentirá en doce o quince años.

—Sin duda— secundó Hermione, alzando levemente su copa vacía, compartiendo una sonrisa involuntaria con el ex Slytherin— ¿Y dónde está tu hijo...? ¿Scorpius, verdad? Escuché que también lo sacaste de Hogwarts para la fiesta porque Theodore es su padrino, o algo así.

—Debe estar por ahí con el hijo de Potter.

—Ah, sí. Increíble, ¿no? Después de que Harry y tú se declararon rivales eternos, sus hijos se han convertido en los mejores amigos...

—Más bien irónico— repuso Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros— Pero todo en éste mundo está lleno de ironías, ¿no es así? Si no, míranos.

A Hermione no le llevó mucho entender el verdadero sentido de sus palabras; y rió con voz moderada, provocando que Draco frunciera levemente el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en esas ironías. Es curioso que no hayamos vuelto a meternos en los recuerdos de Druella, ¿no crees? Sigo muy intrigada al respecto.

—Vaya; la insufrible sabelotodo no puede con su insufrible curiosidad— se burló el hombre.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No vas a decirme que tú no estás intrigado.

—En absoluto. A diferencia de ti, Granger, yo no veo los recuerdos de mi abuela con la intención de husmear en el pasado, sino para mantener a los entrometidos como tú a raya.

— ¿Entrometida? Siquiera agradece que estoy respetando nuestro acuerdo, y a pesar de que me muero de curiosidad no he visto nada por mi cuenta porque tú no estabas ahí para "vigilarme", Capitán Engreído.

—He estado ocupado.

—También yo, pero...— Hermione bajó la voz y observó una vez más a su alrededor—, ¿qué me dices ahora? No estás ocupado.

Draco enarcó una de sus finas cejas rubias y le dirigió una mirada interrogante; luego frunció el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Ahora? ¡Merlín, Granger! No creo que hallas sido tan estúpida como para...

— ¡Claro que no!— se defendió ella, obviando el insulto, con las mejillas encendidas— Bueno, tal vez sí...— alzó los ojos con despiste y rápidamente sintió la presión de los fríos y pálidos dedos de Malfoy sobre la piel de su muñeca, tirando de ella.

Draco la arrastró con bastante disimulo por el lado opuesto del jardín, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los demás invitados. Entró con ella a la casa de Nott por la puerta de la cocina y pasó de largo a al menos una docena de elfos trabajando, internándose en unos de los laberínticos corredores hasta que llegaron a otro, un poco más iluminado. Era obvio que Malfoy conocía cada esquina a la perfección.

Aquella enormidad de pasillos infinitos y oscuros trajo una serie de sinsabores a Hermione, recordándole los fríos y tenebrosos calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy, pero hizo de tripas corazón para no pensar en eso estando estando compañía de quien alguna vez, aunque de forma indirecta, había fungido como su captor; mucho menos en una situación como aquella.

Finalmente, Draco se detuvo frente a unas pesadas y altísimas puertas de roble; golpeó la madera con su varita y esta se abrió con un sonido hueco, dándoles paso a una enorme biblioteca, tan enorme como la que Hermione había visto meses atrás en la casa de los Malfoy.

—Existe algo que se llama _cortesía_, ¿lo escuchaste alguna vez? No puedo creer que me arrastraras así de la fiesta— refunfuñó mientras él cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado tras de si.

—Y yo no puedo creer que andes cargando el Pensadero de Druella contigo, Granger— refutó Draco Malfoy, ceñudo— Ya hemos postergado demasiado esto. El trato era ver todos los recuerdos, y a este paso nunca podré librarme de ti.

— ¿En serio tienes que ser tan grosero?

—Por supuesto que sí— la burló Malfoy, sin deshacer su ceño fruncido.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco seguía siendo igual de grosero que en Hogwarts, pero, extrañamente, sus groserías no le molestaban; no tanto como antes, al menos.

Sacó de su bolso expandido con magia el pequeño cofre y lo dejó sobre uno de los escritorios del lugar, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no correr de estante en estante buscando libros.

Esa vez fue ella la primera en hundir el rostro dentro del Pensadero, cayendo por el torbellino oscuro hasta aterrizar una vez más en los recuerdos de Druella Rosier Black. Malfoy no tardó mucho en unírsele, igual de callado y sereno que siempre.

Aterrizaron en un maravilloso y vasto jardín, rodeados de setos, margaritas, lirios, rosas y otras clases de hermosas y perfumadas flores que relucían bajo el sol de la mañana y el despejado cielo celeste; unos gorriones cantaban desde la elevada rama de un árbol no muy lejano, dándole vida a toda la escena. Hermione dedujo que ése era el patio de la mansión de Muscilda Crabbe, pues una enorme y majestuosa casa de mármol se erigía a unos pocos metros. Encontraron a Druella sentada elegantemente junto a una decorada mesilla con expresión ausente mientras miraba hacia la arboleda que rodeaba la casa. Junto a ella estaba una chica que la ex Gryffindor nunca había visto, pero que aparentaba ser conocida de Druella, pues, aunque ésta parecía no escucharla, le hablaba sin parar y tan rápido que era difícil entender algo.

—Bartemius dice que tan pronto el profesor Dumbledore derrote al Señor de la Muerte podremos hacer ese viaje; pero antes de eso ningún lugar es seguro— decía la muchacha de ojos y cabellos oscuros mientras revolvía una pequeña y delicada taza de té con aires perezosos— Aquí tampoco lo es— declaró luego, frunciendo mucho las gruesas cejas— Mi hermano dice que los _muggles_ la pasan aún peor; que su _Señor de la Muerte_ es aún más cruel que el nuestro... Muchos magos mueren todos los meses, pero ellos mueren por millones al día; bueno, los que mueren en realidad son los _muggles_ que pelean en la guerra— soltó, verdaderamente horrorizada, y Druella pareció prestarle un mínimo de atención por primera vez—. Que aterrador, ¿no crees?

— ¿Cómo sabe Bartemius sobre la guerra _muggle_?

—Por su trabajo en el Ministerio. Suele visitar el Londres _muggle_ de tanto en tanto, y dice que es completamente desolador en esta época; que miles de _muggles_ jóvenes parten todos los días en unos horrendos barcos de metal para jamás regresar. Claro que eso no debe importarnos, porque nosotras... ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida, querida.

—Sí, sí. Sólo... Me mareé un poco, es todo— Druella esbozó una débil sonrisa y procuró sostener su taza con firmeza, cosa que apenas logró. La chica frente a ella le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros.

—Debe ser el aire de éste lugar. Los _muggles _viven siempre en sitios muy extraños para nosotros. ¡Yo misma estoy empezando a sentirme mareada!

—Sí, debe ser eso— la chica apretó los labios y contempló un bizcocho azucarado con abstracción mientras su amiga tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su té, volviendo a dejar la delicada taza sobre la mesa.

—Cambiando el tema, Abraxas Malfoy cenará en mi casa hoy con Bartemius. Deberías venir; a él le agradas, y es un excelente partido— sonrió de forma un tanto forzada, cosa que no pareció incomodar en absoluto a su acompañante— Incluso, creo que le gustas.

— ¿Gustarle?— repitió Druella, pensativa; hizo un breve silencio y volvió a centrar toda su atención en ella— ¿Cómo puedes saber si le gustas a alguien?

—Bueno, pues, para empezar esa persona no deja de mirarte, y siempre te ve con una mirada especial, como si fueras lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—Abraxas no me mira de esa forma— refutó, frunciendo el ceño; Librae se encogió de hombros— Aunque, por otro lado, creo aquel _mu..._— comenzó a comentar Druella, pero calló abruptamente, palideciendo en el acto.

— ¿Por otra parte qué?— insistió su amiga, perspicaz. Ella la miró, irguiendo su postura, y esbozó algo muy parecido a una sonrisa, pero que no llegaba a ser tal.

—Sí, es una buena idea— accedió, cambiando el tema mientras alzaba su taza con tres dedos y levantaba la mirada hacia el colorido jardín— Lo de la cena. Lorcan me comentó en una de sus cartas que nuestras madres han estado hablando, y tal vez sería conveniente que...— volvió a callar de sopetón, como si algo se le hubiera atorado en la garganta.

— ¿Estás bien, Dully?— la chica se acercó para asistirla, a pesar de que no parecía muy preocupada, pero Druella rehuyó de su tacto.

—Estoy bien— se apresuró a decir, sólo desviando la mirada— Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé del sol. Podría dañarnos la piel y dejarnos horribles manchas. Mejor entremos, Librae.

— ¡Oh, es cierto!— chilló Librae, alzando una mano para protegerse del sol, volviendo a hablar tan rápido que a Hermione, una vez más, le costaba entenderle.

—Hay algo en los arbustos— dijo Draco, captando su atención. Ella se giró hacia el lugar que señalaba pero no vio nada.

— ¿Dónde?

—Tras lo abetos.

— ¡Enseguida te alcanzo!— dijo Druella, con la voz plagada de nerviosismo, mientras volvía a salir, sola, hacia el inmenso jardín; corrió hacia la parte más alejada de la mansión con la cara muy roja, pasando entre su nieto y Hermione, y se metió tras los arbustos— ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— exclamó en susurros, pero claramente alterada.

Cuando ellos la siguieron se sorprendieron al ver a John Granger salir de su escondite con una mirada apenada y nerviosa.

—No has vuelto por el pueblo ni la playa, y necesitaba verte— dijo, como si no necesitara más explicaciones que esa. Druella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no por mucho; rápidamente miró hacia la casa de soslayo, moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo.

—Pues ya me viste, así que vete. No pueden encontrarme contigo...

—Me embarcaré mañana, Druella— la cortó, acercándose dos pasos hacia ella, los mismos que Druella retrocedió, impactada— El otro día, en la playa, te fuiste corriendo y ya no pude alcanzarte— se acercó otro paso y ella volvió a retroceder, pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No debiste besarme— le dijo, a modo de reproche.

—Quizá no, pero yo quería hacerlo, y algo me dice que tú también.

— ¡Yo no quería besarte!— protestó, con las mejillas encendidas, completamente abochornada— ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! ¡Fue deshonesto, vil y vulg...!— John la calló con un inesperado beso, de nuevo sin darle lugar a más réplicas.

Druella cerró los ojos de forma instintiva por el brusco choque de labios, manteniéndolos cerrados aún después de que él se separara.

—Lo siento— le dijo en voz baja, soltándola; la chica se mostró turbada, pero no dijo nada— No pude contenerme...— John acarició su cabello— Es que el otro día, en la playa...

—Yo, no... Tú estás mal— dijo Druella, apartándolo al fin y desviando la vista para fijarla en sus propios pies, con las mejillas ardiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara asegurarse de que nadie más los había visto— Debes irte ya.

— ¿Por qué corriste?— preguntó John, ignorando su pedido con una nota de tristeza en su voz calmada y varonil— Druella, tú y yo...

—No puede haber un _tú y yo_ entre nosotros— respondió la bruja, temerosa, alzando una mano hacia el pecho de la camisa del joven para evitar que se siguiera acercando— Ahora vete. No me hagas pedírtelo por favor— rogó, dándole otra mirada nerviosa al interior de la casa— Y no vuelvas a...— John la silenció otra vez de forma imprevista con sus labios, sujetándola por los codos para mantenerla junto a él e impedirle alejarse.

Esa vez, Druella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y estaba a punto de cerrarlos cuando pareció reaccionar de pronto y se apartó ejerciendo fuerza con sus pálidas y delicadas manos en el fuerte pecho del muchacho, pero él de nuevo no le permitió alejarse, sino que la mantuvo muy cerca, aspirando el perfume de su cabello.

—Yo sé que te gusto— le dijo, con voz suave, mientras pegaba sus frentes con cariño, aún manteniéndola cerca de él con su agarre— Sino ya te hubieras ido.

Druella se removió, inquieta, entre sus brazos. No hacía ni decía nada, pero eso no parecía incomodar a John Granger.

—Por favor, vete— dijo al fin, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

Él enderezó su postura, abatido, y se alejó los pasos que había avanzado.

—Me iré mañana por la mañana— informó, cabizbajo— Es muy probable que muera en batalla, y eso me aterra, pero... Me asusta más la idea de no volver a verte nunca... Y si hay alguna mínima posibilidad de que aquel beso también haya significado algo para ti, quisiera saberlo antes de marcharme...

Ella volvió a alzar la vista, entonces John besó su frente con infinita ternura, causando que volviera a cerrar los ojos, pero no por la sorpresa, como la primera vez, sino como si de esa forma pudiera sentir mucho más; y se quedó muy quieta entre los brazos del chico, como si no pudiera moverse por alguna clase de hechizo mágico.

—_ ¿Druella? ¡Druella, ¿dónde estás?!_

Druella pareció despertar de una larga ensoñación y empujó a John lejos al instante, aterrorizada; Hermione logró ver por el rabillo del ojo que su amiga había salido de la casa, buscándola.

— ¡Nadie puede verte aquí! ¡Vete!— exclamó, recuperando el aplomo mientras empujaba a John por la espalda.

—No hemos terminado de hablar; no me iré hasta que hablemos— dijo éste, resistiéndose.

—No puedo ahora. Debes irte sin que te vean— contestó, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza para obligarlo a moverse, cosa que no dio muchos resultados.

—Entonces veámonos esta tarde en la playa, donde nadie pueda vernos— propuso el abuelo de Hermione con calma, horrorizando a la muchacha.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás demente! ¡Claro que no!

— _¡Druella!_

La aludida volvió a esbozar una mueca de terror, dirigiéndose a John Granger casi en furiosos susurros:

— ¡Vete!

—No lo haré— respondió éste, tozudo— No hasta que prometas que irás. Necesito hablar contigo sin tantas prisas, decirte algo importante, por favor...

Druella se pasó una mano por el largo cabello rubio y soltó un resoplido muy poco elegante mientras alternaba la mirada entre el chico y la casa de su tía.

— ¡Entiende que no tengo permiso de verte, mucho menos de hablar contigo! ¡Tienes que marcharte!— reiteró, al borde de la histeria, logrando que John, por primera vez, frunciera el ceño con enojo.

—Ah, pues entonces iré ahora mismo a pedir permiso por ti— le dijo, rodeándola para caminar hacia la mansión, siendo rápidamente detenido.

— ¡No harás tal disparate!— sentenció Druella, frunciendo las cejas rubias también.

— _¡Druella, ¿te estás escondiendo de mí?!_

John y ella miraron sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que la otra muchacha no los hubiera visto.

—Di que irás o ahora mismo iré a presentarme con tu amiga— advirtió él; Druella volvió a poner las manos sobre su pecho para impedirle moverse más.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!— cedió al fin, ahogando un grito de exasperación. El joven sonrió, victorioso, y dejó de intentar avanzar hacia la casa.

—Es una promesa— le dijo, muy serio— Te estaré esperando junto a las rocas a las siete, y si no vienes me tendrás golpeando a la puerta de la señora Crabbe hasta que hables conmigo.

—Hoy no puedo; tengo una cena muy importante— recordó, renuente y nerviosa. John esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? Cancélala.

—No puedo hacerlo. Cenaré con Abraxas Malfoy, y...

—Está bien— el muchacho torció los labios y dio un paso hacia el costado, saliendo de su escondite con un brazo en alto— ¡Hey!

— ¡Espera!— gruñó la muchacha, apresurándose a jalarlo de regreso a su escondite detrás de los setos antes de que Librae pudiera verlo— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre...?!

—Cancela esa cena o ahora mismo me presentaré a tu amiga. Además, ¿quién es ése Abraxas?— John frunció las cejas con disgusto, plantándose frente a ella con enojo.

— ¡Vaya extorsionador!— rió Draco— Creo que tu abuelo me agrada más que tú, Granger.

— ¡Estás loco!— protestó Druella, volviendo a captar la atención de ambos; John arqueó una ceja y en silencio amenazó con volver a avanzar hacia Librae— ¡Está bien! ¡Te veré allí a las siete! ¡Pero vete ahora mismo!— ordenó, con la respiración cortada; entonces, siguiendo un impulso, John tomó su rostro entre sus manos grandes y fuertes y volvió a besarla de forma imprevista. Tras separarse de ella la miró unos segundos a la cara, seguramente esperando que ella le dijera algo más, y como eso no pasó se decidió a soltarla y a dar un paso atrás, dejando a la chica en el mismo lugar, sonrojada y confundida.

—Te estaré esperando; incluso si tardas uno o diez años... Pero no tardes tanto.

Hermione rió, completamente conmocionada, pues su abuelo, aunque con varias (muchas, en realidad) arrugas menos, seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba.

Druella, al igual que ella, lo vio alejarse por el sendero, voltear una vez más y sonreír. Luego todo se volvió oscuro y tanto ella como Malfoy fueron expulsados del recuerdo, regresando a la biblioteca de la Mansión Nott en completo silencio.

—Asumo que tu abuelo no murió en esa guerra— Draco fue el primero en hablar, haciéndolo mientras cerraba la tapa del Pensadero con mucho cuidado.

—No, no lo hizo— contestó Hermione, que seguía levemente turbada— Él de verdad estaba enamorado de Druella...

—Vaya novedad— Malfoy rodó los ojos y recuperó su bastón— No sé si lo notaste, pero ella no era precisamente fea o desagradable a la vista.

—No me refiero a eso— refutó— Me refiero a... Sus ojos.

—Explícate.

—Su mirada; la de mi abuelo. Estaba tan... No sé, se veía casi desesperado por verla.

— Ay, por favor. ¡Eres una adulta, Granger! Deja de comportarte como quinceañera enamorada, suspirando por todos lo rincones y viendo ridículos corazones en los ojos de los... ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿El qué?— preguntó Hermione, notablemente molesta por su discurso anterior; sin embargo, antes de que Draco respondiera escuchó un coro de risas y el sonido de la puerta una vez más.

Alguien más había entrado a la biblioteca.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, paralizándose. No obstante, Malfoy actúo con rapidez implacable, y, tomando el Pensadero con una mano y sujetándola por la cintura con la otra, la apretó contra su cuerpo y los escondió a ambos tras unos libreros. La bruja cerró los ojos, sintiendo los fuertes músculos de Malfoy por primera vez bajo sus manos, y al volver a abrirlos se encontró de frente con aquel pálido rostro que, por alguna razón, hizo que su corazón bombeara más a prisa.

Las risas volvieron a escucharse con más intensidad, seguidas de unas voces conocidas para ella.

— ¡Wow! ¡Nunca había visto una biblioteca tan enorme!— Hermione palideció, empujando el cuerpo de Malfoy levemente con sus manos al reconocer la voz de Rose.

—Te dije que el padrino de Scorpius tenía un montón de libros— ése, sin duda, era Albus.

— ¡Bah! La biblioteca de mi casa tiene muchos más— dijo otro chico, el que Hermione imaginó debía ser Scorpius, debido a que arrastraba las últimas sílabas al hablar, de forma idéntica a cómo Malfoy lo hacía.

— ¡Scorp! ¿Por qué no me lees algo?— la voz suplicante de la pequeña Lily Potter se dejó oír también.

—Creí que ya sabías leer, Lily.

—Sí, pero a mí me gusta cómo me lees tú— dijo la niña— ¡Léeme, ¿sí?!

Todos rieron.

—Está bien; busquemos un libro que te guste.

—Mal...— murmuró Hermione, temerosa de ser vista en una penosa situación como esa con Draco Malfoy. El mago la silenció con una seña y, sin despegarla de sí, se apareció fuera de la biblioteca, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Estuvo cerca.

—Sí...

Volvieron a mirarse a las caras, como si acabaran de recordar la presencia del otro. Entonces Draco esbozó una mueca de horror y la soltó; Hermione, igual de horrorizada, se apresuró a dar un paso hacia atrás, estremeciéndose con desagrado.

¡Había abrazado (aunque fuera de forma inconsciente) a su peor enemigo!

Si en Hogwarts alguien le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría un día sin duda se hubiera reído en su cara, a pesar de que ese no era ni nunca había sido su estilo; sin embargo, allí estaba, luchando por no comenzar a sacudirse la ropa como si le hubieran tirado algo sumamente tóxico encima, cosa que Malfoy sí estaba haciendo.

—Eso fue... raro— dijo; el mago la miró, ceñudo— ¡Merlín! La próxima vez sólo dejemos que nos descubran.

—Definitivamente. Cualquier cosa antes que volver a tocarte, _sang..._— Draco calló súbitamente; Hermione abrió los ojos, pasmada; las palabras _sangre sucia_ le estrujaron el corazón— Lo... lo siento, no fue mi intensión... Estaba bromeando y no me di cuenta... No quise... ¡Diablos!— Draco murmuraba cosas sin mucho sentido, pero ciertamente había arrepentimiento en su mirada, cosa que de verdad la tranquilizó, e hizo que la presión de su pecho desapareciera casi por completo.

El vago recuerdo de todas las veces que había llorado por oír esas palabras de gente como él cuando era adolescente hicieron que algo en su interior se estremeciera, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle revivir el mismo sinsabor. Era una mujer madura ahora, razonable y perfectamente capaz de superar cosas como esa.

—Vaya, por un segundo creí que volverías a usar el viejo repertorio de insultos porque se te había acabado el ingenio— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tenue— Está bien, Malfoy. Las manchas nunca se le quitan al tigre, ¿verdad?— a pesar de que lo había intentado, no pudo evitar que una nota de rencor acompañara sus palabras.

Draco suspiró, abatido, y se despeinó el corto cabello rubio con una mano.

—Ya no soy el mismo Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts— le dijo, siempre manteniendo la calma— De verdad lamento mucho lo que, bueno, casi dije— hizo una pausa, pensativo, y apoyó su bastón contra una pared— Bien; puedes hechizarme.

— ¿Qué?

Draco cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, resignado.

—Atácame; me lo merezco. Cada vez que hacía algo malo, Astoria se contentaba provocándome un hipo descontrolado o una horrible comezón por unos cinco minutos— explicó— Me lo merecía cada vez, lo acepto. Así que...— abrió y cerró el ojo derecho—, puedes hacerlo. Es una oportunidad única— garantizó

Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire unos segundos, esperando el ataque; no obstante, lo único que obtuvo de Hermione fue una suave carcajada que le hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes ahora?

— ¡No voy a atacarte, Malfoy!— contestó la bruja, sin dejar de reír— ¡Merlín! Fue sólo un comentario... Yo soy una nacida de _muggles_, y tú un Mortífago. ¿Te ofenderías si te lo recuerdo?

—Un poco, sí— respondió entre dientes— Ser hijo de _muggles _no es una vergüenza; lo otro sí.

—Pues nadie es perfecto— respondió Hermione, sin darle mayor importancia ni dejar de sonreír— Aunque debo aceptar que oír eso de ti es como un logro personal.

Draco la miró, entornando la mirada como si acabara de entender sus palabras.

—Pues es verdad; yo ya no juzgo a nadie por su procedencia. Esa es una lección que aprendí hace mucho...— dijo, volviendo a tomar su bastón— Además, tengo miles de otras razones para detestarte, Granger. ¿Por qué quedarme con algo tan aburrido y trillado como la sangre?

—Oh, sí. Eso ya no va contigo— dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño con fingida concentración— Somos enemigos naturales después de todo, ¿verdad?

—No me interesa ser tu enemigo si tengo que seguir viéndote la cara— bromeó, tan serio como le fue posible— Merlín, eres tan irritante como tu abuelo. ¿Que ha hecho mi familia para tener que soportar a los Granger?

Hermione rió con más ganas, como hacía mucho no reía con nadie, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos o Ron.

—Querrás decir qué hemos hecho los Granger para tener que soportar a los Malfoy— refutó— Ustedes sí son la maldición de cualquiera...

—Gracias— Draco se llevó el bastón al pecho e inclinó la cabeza con elegancia— Aunque Druella era una Rosier. Pero los Malfoy estamos para servirle a los insufribles como tú.

—Que caballeroso— dijo Hermione, imitándolo mientras salía al jardín delante de él, fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa boba que se había formado en sus labios.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Giró el bastón de una mano a la otra con expresión aburrida, aunque realmente no era ése el sentimiento que pretendía demostrar.

—Embarazada— murmuró al aire, formando una pequeña sonrisa en los delgados labios a la vez que negaba en silencio— ¿No estás ya algo mayor para eso?

— ¡Oh, cállate!— chilló Pansy Parkinson, fingiendo ofensa— Astoria tenía sólo un año menos que yo y ella...— Pansy se llevó una mano a los labios y guardó silencio. Draco Malfoy dejó de jugar con su bastón y la miró, dejando vislumbrar un ligero brillo de angustia por primera vez en sus fríos ojos grises— Lo siento, Draco. No debí...

—Astoria era un año más joven que tú, y la perdimos junto a mi segundo hijo— respondió él, colocando una rodilla en el piso frente a ella para tomar su mano— Sé que la situación no es la misma; tú eres fuerte y gozas de una excelente salud, pero es mi deber preocuparme por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, después de todo.

—La única— corrigió ella, acariciando su pálida mejilla con suavidad— ¿Lo ves?— sonrió— Eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones, querido.

—Pues no te acostumbres— dijo Draco, recuperando su clásico arrastre de palabras mientras se levantaba del suelo con elegancia; Pansy torció los labios y volvió a reír— Pensaba casarme contigo ahora que he vuelto a ser soltero para cumplir tu más grande capricho, ¡pero no voy a tolerar que esperes al hijo de otro!— exclamó en tono teatral, haciendo reír a su amiga una vez más.

—Hace tiempo me curé de ti, Malfoy. Además, me di cuenta de que serías un pésimo esposo.

—Eso duele— respondió el hombre, tocándose el corazón con falso pesar— Por cierto, ¿no vas a decirme el nombre del _valiente _que se atrevió a embarazarte, Pansy querida?

—Oh, claro, mi querido. Pero sólo después de que me digas con quién te has estado viendo las últimas semanas— contraatacó la bruja, con perspicacia.

—Ya te dije que son sólo negocios, dulce Pansy. Negocios que terminarán pronto, espero.

—Ah, ya veo... Así que ése _negocio_ es casada, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad me crees tan vulgar?— refunfuñó el hombre, ceñudo— Yo apostaría mi fortuna a que el padre de tu hijo sí lo es.

—Pues perderías todo tu oro, querido. Él es el hombre más recto y decente con el que he salido.

— ¿En serio?— Draco enarcó una ceja, divertido— ¿Sales con el ministro? Porque te recuerdo que él sí tiene esposa.

— ¡Eres imposible!— Pansy le arrojó una almohadilla que él esquivó fácilmente— Y para tu información, Draco, él no es tan viejo. ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera es viejo...

—Bien— Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para besar su coronilla y propinar una ligera caricia al vientre aún plano de la bruja— En vista de que no cederás por más que insista, tengo que ir al Ministerio.

— ¿Trabajas hoy?

—Podría decirse— suspiró— Por cierto, ¿el misterioso hombre honrado trabaja en el Ministerio, no es así?— insistió; Pansy dejó escapar una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Si te hace feliz, es un Auror— rió— Y no me presiones. Ninguno está listo para dar la gran noticia aún— advirtió.

Draco esbozó una mueca socarrona y jugueteó con su bastón, divertido.

—Ahora lo entiendo... El solo hecho de que sea un simple y pobre Auror es motivo más que suficiente para querer esconderlo— dijo con sorna, regodeándose en la mirada molesta de su amiga antes de aparecerse fuera de su estudio.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Bien... A partir de hoy vuelvo a ser Hermione Granger— proclamó la bruja, terminando de pulir la nueva placa dorada con su nombre que decoraba la puerta de su despacho para contemplarla, orgullosa.

—Luce bien, _señorita_ Granger.

—Gracias, Hilda. ¿Más pendientes para hoy?

—Aún falta su cita de las tres; después, no hay nada.

—Ah, que bueno— suspiró, estirando los brazos— Envía una lechuza a mis hijos en Hogwarts, y otra a Fleur Weasley; dile que con gusto iré a cenar hoy, por favor. Y has que mi cita pase directamente. No sé qué asunto querrán tratar el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, pero al mal paso darle prisa.

—Está bien.

Hermione asintió y se encerró en su despacho. Dejó su varita a un lado sobre el escritorio y comenzó a revisar varios documentos atrasados con gran concentración. Minutos después alguien tocó a su puerta y dio su consentimiento sin levantar la vista de inmediato, concentrada en firmar el último documento requerido antes de enfocarse en su cita.

—Disculpe la desprolijidad; con la boda de mi sobrina, y mis hijos, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y...— torció la boca y frunció el ceño con engorro— ¿Malfoy?

—Granger— respondió en el mismo tono, sin molestarse en esperar autorización para tomar asiento frente a ella, inclinando la cabeza para leer los últimos papeles que quedaban sobre el escritorio— ¿Qué demonios es la P.E.D.D.O?— rió con burla, logrando que Hermione se apresurara a esconder los documentos.

—Seguramente nada que te interese— sentenció.

—Ya lo creo; suena como a problema gástrico.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres aquí?— decidió ir directamente al punto, frunciendo el ceño para demostrar su molestia.

—De paseo por los rincones menos _relucie__ntes_ del Ministerio.

—Ya... Que gracioso. Ahora vete; espero a alguien.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo soy a quién esperas, Granger.

—No, no es cierto. Tenía una reunión programada con alguien de... Oh...— murmuró, entornando la mirada con recelo— ¡No puedo creer que ahora uses mi trabajo como excusa!

—Oye, a ti no te gusta que yo vaya a tu casa, y a mí no me gusta ir, así que esto es lo que nos queda, _genio._

— ¡Merlín! ¡Madura de una vez, Malfoy!

— ¿Sólo para darte gusto? Olvídalo— Hermione soltó un chillido de exasperación, preguntándose porqué nadie más parece ver al Draco Malfoy que ella veía siempre.

Era de verdad muy, muy frustrante.

—Como sea, acabemos con esto— dijo en un largo suspiro, moviendo algunos documentos con su varita para despejar su escritorio.

—Me parece bien. ¿Tienes el Pansadero?

—Sí— indicó, sacando el cofre que había comenzado a llevar a todos lados para dejarlo sobre el escritorio y abrir la tapa con expresión de derrota, hundiendo la cara en la sustancia plateada.

En unos pocos segundos habían aterrizado en una lujosa habitación de paredes blancas y adornos dorados. El sol vespertino se metía por las enormes ventanas, propiciando un ambiente de completa serenidad. El lugar se le hizo desconocido a Hermione, y no encontró nada que le diera alguna pista de dónde se encontraba.

Unos cuadros hablaban entre si, mientras sus personajes se paseaban de una imagen a otra, susurrando algo que no alcanzaba a oír.

—Oh, aquí estás— Hermione volteó de forma inconsciente, frunciendo el ceño al enfocar la mirada en Draco.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa túnica de gala, Malfoy?— preguntó, pero él no le hizo caso; sólo pasó por su lado sin mirarla, peinándose el platinado cabello ligeramente largo hacia atrás.

¿Cabello largo y túnica de gala?

—Estuve buscándote por toda la casa, Druella— dijo Malfoy, y entonces Hermione se percató de que ése, aunque idéntico, no era Draco.

Pestañeó y desvió la mirada, abriendo los ojos con auténtica impresión. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Druella Rosier, delicadamente recargada contra la estructura del balcón de piedra, el cual daba a uno extenso bosque, que parecía extenderse más allá de adonde llegaba la vista, exhibiendo un bonito vestido de color beige. Los últimos rayos de luz del día caían sobre ella, sacándole destellos luminosos a su largo y rizado cabello rubio, haciendo que pareciera estar rodeado por un aura luminosa, como si fuera una visión o un alguna clase de ser mítico, como una veela o un ángel. Parpadeó con rapidez una vez más y enfocó mejor la mirada. Druella se movió levemente al notar que alguien la había encontrado.

—Abraxas— dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba nada más que mera cortesía— Lo lamento, no creí que extrañarían mi presencia.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos hicieras falta; a mí, por lo menos— respondió éste, esbozando una sonrisa tan maravillosa como el sol en un día de invierno.

—El típico encanto Malfoy— sonrió Draco, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Estuve detrás de ti todo el tiempo, Granger. Pero estabas tan eclipsada por mi joven y apuesto abuelo que apenas lo notaste.

Hermione se sintió sonrojar, y desvió el rostro con ofensa para disimularlo.

—Cállate— bufó, sintiéndose muy ridícula de pronto; Abraxas Malfoy no era muy diferente a Lucius ni a su nieto, rubio, de facciones anguladas y apuesto a pesar de lucir pálido como un cadáver, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de conocerlo, aunque fuera en un recuerdo ajeno— Ustedes son casi idénticos— observó, un poco dubitativa.

—Supongo— Draco se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

— ¿Ellos se conocían?

—Todas las familias de _sangre pura _guardan alguna clase de relación, Granger; eso es normal, y supongo que lo era mucho más en aquella época.

—Entonces...— La voz firme y masculina de Abraxas Malfoy volvió a oírse— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Druella regresó su atención al horizonte, haciendo que sus pupilas color cielo refulgieran con el atardecer.

—Sí... Eso creo.

— ¿Eso crees?— Abraxas se mostró contrariado ante la escueta respuesta, y cruzó los brazos mientras enarcaba una de sus finas cejas rubias con escepticismo— No es una respuesta muy apropiada.

—Es verdad. Lo lamento— dijo Druella, sacudiendo los rizos rubios con elegancia— ¿Podrías decirme qué hora es?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes prisa para algo?

—No, claro que no— se apresuró a aclarar, nerviosa.

Malfoy torció los labios, desestimando el asunto con un vago movimiento de muñeca.

—Luces absolutamente preciosa, querida Dully— le dijo de pronto— Espero que no lo tomes como una indiscreción de mi parte.

—Por supuesto que no, Abraxas— señaló la muchacha, un tanto indiferente. Abraxas Malfoy sonrió de lado y jugó con los anillos de su mano izquierda; de reojo, Hermione notó que Draco usaba los mismos en la mano contraria.

—No te vi en mi último partido— volvió a hablar el abuelo de Draco, en son de reproche, aunque no parecía muy interesado.

La chica lo observó por el rabillo del ojo con algo de condescendencia, aunque siempre manteniéndose educada y amable.

—No me gusta mucho el Quidditch, lo sabes.

—Sí, pero yo estaba ahí; ¿ése no era motivo suficiente?

Druella lo miró, fijamente y sin parpadear, como si su mente estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Chasqueó la lengua, pensativa, y tras varios segundos frunció el ceño.

—Abraxas, ¿yo te gusto?— le soltó de la nada, turbándolo tanto a él como a Draco y Hermione.

El joven parpadeó, evidentemente sorprendido ante el extraño cuestionamiento.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Es simple; dime si te gusto. ¿Te parezco atractiva?

— ¿Físicamente? Claro— admitió, aunque Druella no pareció conformarse con esa respuesta.

—Pero además del físico, ¿te gusto yo como persona?— preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Pero no vulvas a hacer ese gesto— la reprendió el chico— Es vulgar.

— ¿Por qué te gusto?— exigió saber Druella, casi brusca, ignorando sus palabras.

Abraxas quitó su ceño fruncido y se removió en su lugar, un poco inquieto.

—Druella, ¿qué es lo que...?

—Contesta, por favor.

El joven Malfoy vaciló, enfurruñado.

—Eres muy bella, rica y de sangre pura. Los dos venimos de familias honorables y puras. Es normal que personas como nosotros terminen unidas en matrimonio— dijo, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Druella frunció el entrecejo, torciendo los labios como él había hecho segundos antes.

— ¿Y te gustaría de la misma forma si fuera, no sé, pobre o mestiza?

El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué me interesarías si fueras diferente a mí?— volvió a reír, negando en silencio— Fuiste educada para convertirte en una esposa perfecta, callada y sumisa. ¿A qué viene éste cuestionamiento?— rió una vez más, socarrón— Somos iguales; bueno, casi, porque nadie iguala a un Malfoy, pero somos muy parecidos. Eso es lo que importa.

Ella parpadeó, sopesando sus palabras en silencio por un momento.

— ¿Tú...estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo sólo por orden de tu familia? ¿Aunque no me amaras?

— ¿Amor?— repitió el joven, ligeramente divertido— Estamos hablando de matrimonio, Druella. El _amor_ es sólo para la gente vulgar y los _muggles_. Tú y yo estamos mucho más allá de toda esa sensiblería inútil; nosotros estamos en este mundo para mantener la pureza de nuestra sangre en lo más alto, no tenemos porqué pensar en conceptos tan ridículos como _sentimientos _u otras cosas sin sentido— rió una vez más— Pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Muscilda Crabbe te está afectando... ¿Sabías que dicen que ella intentó fugarse con un mestizo en su juventud? Me sorprende que tu madre haya decidido que sería una buena compañía para ti, pero mejor ya deja de hacer preguntas extrañas y vayamos al punto— dijo, alzando su mano enjoyada— Mi madre habló con la tuya, y cabe de posibilidad de un compromiso futuro, así que si pudieras evitar decir cosas tan fuera de lugar durante el proceso de cortejo, y en especial delante de mis padres, podríamos lograr un buen matrimonio conveniente para ambas... ¿Adónde vas?

—Mentí— dijo Druella, ignorándolo mientras salía del balcón y sacaba un camafeo envuelto en un pañuelo de seda de la cinta de su vestido— Sí hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—No vas a irte ahora, ¿o sí? Aún no declaro mis serias intenciones de cortejo.

—Lo siento, tengo que.

La expresión de Abraxas se deformó por completo, dejando de lado toda elegancia.

— ¡No puedes dejarme hablando solo!— refunfuñó, molesto— ¡Si te vas olvídate de cualquier posibilidad de compromiso! ¡Druella!

Hermione lo escuchó gritar una vez más, pero no logró entender lo que había dicho. Se alegró de salir de esa habitación y de dejar de reprimir sus deseos de golpear al engreído recuero de Abraxas Malfoy.

Draco, Druella y ella pronto se vieron envueltos por la magia del traslador; la elegante habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que los tres aterrizaron en un jardín, con el sol del crepúsculo todavía de fondo.

— ¿Señorita Druella?— dijo una temblorosa elfina doméstica que se había detenido en su tarea de recoger unas flores del jardín de Muscilda Crabbe para mirarla con sus ojos brillantes y saltones. Druella la miró, ordenándole guardar silencio con una seña.

—Tú no me has visto aquí— dijo, pasando de la nerviosa criatura para escabullirse por un lado de la casa, perdiéndose entre los setos.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?!— exclamó Hermione, apurando a Draco para no perderla de vista.

— ¿Adónde va con tanta prisa?

— ¿Tú qué crees?— le espetó, concentrándose en igualar el paso veloz de la joven abuela de Druella.

Avanzaron un trecho sin ver otra cosa que setos, el cielo anaranjado y la figura que iba delante de ellos agitando la falda de capas de seda al andar. Al poco rato, el camino describió una curva hacia la derecha y empezó a rodearse de arena para desembocar en una extensa carretera con el inmenso mar azul de lado. Druella bordeó el asfalto y siguió avanzando por él hasta que descendió por una pequeña pendiente que la llevó a caminar sobre la arena; avanzó unos minutos más, casi al trote, junto a las olas, hasta que se detuvo una formación rocosa que le impidió seguir avanzando, con la respiración agitada y la cara roja, pero aun así buscando en todas direcciones con la mirada, al igual que Hermione.

— ¿Dónde está?— murmuró la ex Gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó en silencio.

— ¿Dónde más crees, Granger? Mira el cielo. De seguro ya pasan de las siete.

Hermione suspiró, decepcionada, y se dedicó a mirar a Druella recorrer la playa de un lado a otro, siempre deteniéndose junto a las rocas.

—Llegó demasiado tarde— murmuró, sintiéndose extrañamente desanimada.

—Se fue…— la suave y compungida voz de Druella llegó a sus oídos junto con la brisa marina, estrujándole el corazón— Ya se fue…— repitió, sentándose sobre una roca.

El sonido de las olas golpeando contra la arena mojada era casi ensordecedor; el sol se perdía poco a poco al otro lado del horizonte, sacándole distintos destellos, casi cegadores, al reflejo del agua.

—Supongo que esto lo termina todo— dijo Draco Malfoy, lanzando un leve resoplido que denotaba cansancio. Hermione lo miró una vez más, sintiéndose inexplicablemente triste de pronto.

La historia ya estaba escrita; sabía que su abuelo, por más enamorado que hubiera estado de Druella Rosier en su juventud, tendría que casarse con su abuela, una muchacha _muggle, _para que ella pudiera nacer en el futuro. Tenía en claro que ellos nunca estarían juntos, pero eso no quitaba que una gran congoja la invadiera. Sí, por supuesto que se había sentido muy incómoda y confundida las veces en que había repasado aquella historia en su mente; sin embargo, era muy desolador saber que todo acabaría incluso antes de poder comenzar.

Tal vez era una mujer muy inteligente y racional, pero seguía siendo sentimental y soñadora en el fondo; y, aunque nunca le había gustado demostrarlo, no podía evitar sentirlo. Sentía empatía por aquel leve atisbo de tristeza que bailaba en los ojos azules de Druella; por la desesperación de su abuelo esa mañana, y por aquella historia que jamás sucedió.

—Que extraño— volvió a hablar Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo y sacándola de su estupor.

— ¿El qué?

—Si todo acaba aquí, ¿por qué no fuimos expulsados del recuerdo aún?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sopesando las palabras de Malfoy; iba a responder cuando un gruñido la distrajo. De repente escucharon el sonido de algo resbalando y una maldición ahogada que los alertó a los tres.

— ¡Druella!— gritaron al otro lado del muro de rocas. Druella frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada con curiosidad.

— ¿Granger?— se levantó con rapidez, parándose sobre su roca, intentando ver al otro lado de la sólida pared.

— ¡Sí!— le respondieron con un nuevo gruñido— ¡Ya voy! ¡Dame un...! ¡Demonios!

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Druella alzó el mentón un poco más, y la cara roja de John Granger no tardó en asomarse al otro lado de las rocas, con la gorra mal puesta y el cabello oscuro completamente desordenado.

—Hola— aún a causa del esfuerzo que hacía por sujetarse de las rocas, John le sonrió, estirando un poco más los brazos a cada lado de su rostro para intentar sostenerse mejor— Siento la tardanza— siguió, con notable esfuerzo— Es que olvidé que tu casa quedaba al otro lado… Dame un segundo, por favor… No nos enseñan a escalar paredes en el ejército— sonrió, intentando subir un pie sobre las rocas con bastante torpeza.

—Se caerá— vaticinó Malfoy con sorna, llamando la atención de Hermione, que miraba la escena completamente encantada y orgullosa, ya recuperándose de la tristeza que la había embargado.

—Qué pesimista eres— protestó, ceñuda— Él no va a...

— ¡Ah!

John cayó con un sonido hueco, de espaldas contra la arena y con los brazos y piernas extendidos y paralizados.

— ¡Ay, Jesucristo!— exclamó tras soltar un alarido de dolor; Druella se mantenía al margen, arqueando una ceja— ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!— aseguró, levantándose para sacudir la arena de su uniforme e intentar respirar a la vez— En…cuanto…recupere…el…aire… estaré mejor— intentó sonreír, doblándose con las manos en las rodillas para bajar la cabeza y respirar mejor— De verdad lamento…haberme equivocado. Pero me esperaste— sonrió, recobrando la compostura— Y viniste. Eso es lo más importante, y…

—Dime algo— lo interrumpió, seria— ¿Yo te gusto? No por mi apariencia física, ni porque tengo dinero o mi sangre es...— hizo una pausa y pareció reflexionar sus palabras— ¿Yo te gusto sólo por ser yo?

John Granger dejó de luchar por respirar e irguió su cuerpo, adquiriendo toda la seriedad que el asunto requería.

—No— dijo, quitándose la gorra con expresión seria— Yo... Creo que te amo.

Druella abrió los ojos azules con impacto y retrocedió, azorada, como si no esperara esa respuesta.

—No... Tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí.

— ¿Por qué no?— demandó saber John, acercándose a ella con gesto casi suplicante.

—Tú estás mal; ¡no te puedes enamorar de mí de la noche a la mañana!— balbuceó, notablemente temerosa.

—Pero lo hice— acotó él con suavidad, intentando acercarse una vez más— Siento... Siento como si te amara desde siempre; como si no necesitara saber nada de ti para amarte... Y la guerra... Si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias... Ahora quizás no tenga mucho más tiempo ni otra oportunidad para decirle a alguien que la amo... Te amo, Druella; desde la primera vez que te vi— le dijo, intentando acercarla nuevamente, pero ella rehuyó de su tacto como si le horrorizara.

—No— negó rotundamente— Las personas no se enamoran sin conocerse. Las... personas ni siquiera se enamoran. Tú no puedes amarme.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?— refutó John, esbozando una mueca de dolor.

Druella dio un paso hacia atrás, molesta.

—No puede ser... ¡Somos diferentes!

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡¿Dónde dice que dos personas diferentes no pueden enamorarse?!

— ¡Esas cosas no pasan en mi mundo!

—Pero sí en el mío— aseguró el joven, tomándola por la cintura, sin darle opción de escapar, para acercar sus rostros.

—Tú no entiendes— le dijo fríamente, separándose de él mientras rodeaba su cuerpo para darle la espalda— No puedes creer que me amas. Es... No está bien— refunfuñó, casi histérica.

— ¿Creer? ¿De qué sirve creer? Lo que siento es diferente, Druella— refutó John, alzando la cabeza, ligeramente exasperado, antes de girarse para volver a verla.

—Eres exasperante— gruñó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio.

—No; tú lo eres— apostilló, tomándola de un brazo para volver a girarla hacia él— Druella, me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, y aunque tú me humilles, me rechaces y te burles de mis sentimientos, no puedo dejar de sentir esto. Es como si algo me atara a ti; no puedo comer, dormir o pensar porque en todos lados estás tú, tus hermosos ojos, tu ceño fruncido y tu hermoso rostro...

—Todo eso que pregonas suena muy romántico, pero dime algo— lo interrumpió, alejándose de él una vez más—, ¿yo te seguiría gustando si fuera pobre o m...o igual a ti?

John se hizo levemente hacia atrás, arqueando las cejas oscuras.

—No lo entiendes— dijo con más calma, bajando la mirada— Cuando te vi desde el muelle no sabía que eras rica, y aun así me enamoré de ti... ¡No me importa tu dinero! O... o si tus padres no me aceptan. ¡No me interesa que el mundo entero diga que no puedo tenerte cuando eres lo que más quiero!— volvió a alzar la voz, tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara; su rostro ya no mostraba el temple de siempre, sino un sentimiento mucho más profundo, uno de total desconsuelo y sumisión. Druella abrió los ojos, demostrando su miedo, y entonces John volvió a soltarla, bajando la mirada una vez más— Lo siento, yo...

— ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí?— insistió.

—No lo sé— admitió él, despeinándose aún más el cabello mientras se alejaba otro paso— No tengo idea de porqué me gustas a pesar de que me rechazas desde que nos conocimos; me hace daño verte, pero me hace mucho más daño pensar que puedas olvidarme.

Hermione sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta; sin darse cuenta estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, tan conmovida con aquella escena que se había olvida de quiénes eran sus protagonistas, sólo deseando que Druella cediera a los brazos de ese joven.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Druella se removió, inquieta y asustada, mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara la salida más rápida.

—Yo... No debí venir; no fue correcto— aseveró, hablando con prisas— Es mejor que me vaya y olvidemos esto.

—No, Druella...— John volvió a rogarle, sujetando su brazo— Por favor no te vayas.

—Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera venido— dijo la muchacha, deslizándose de su agarre—. Lucha en tu guerra y olvídate de mí. Olvida que vine y que todo esto pasó.

—No me pidas eso— rogó, intentando tomar su mano, pero sólo logrando que Druella volviera a alejarse con brusquedad. Pero John la sujetó con fuerza y volvió a estrellar sus labios contra los suyos en un beso profundo y cargado de emociones.

Druella luchó por separarse, pero no tardó en ceder, colocando sus pequeñas manos en el fuerte pecho de John, aferrándose a la tela de su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas.

Cuando él se separó mantuvo sus frente pegadas, sin darle oportunidad ni espacio para volver a huir de sus brazos; los dos respiraban agitadamente, pero se mantenían muy cerca el uno del otro gracias a los fuertes brazos del soldado.

—Mañana me iré— le dijo con suavidad, acomodando un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja derecha de Druella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Antes de conocerte no me importaba perderme en el mundo; pero ahora sé que tengo que regresar a casa para volver a verte, y pienso cumplir con eso— sentenció, con la voz estremecida; y volvió a besarla con brío, abrazándose con fuerza a su cintura, eliminando cada milímetro de distancia entre ellos.

La bruja había cerrado los párpados con fuerza, acompañando el movimiento de los labios de John con los suyos, pero cuando él volvió a separarse se liberó de la prisión de sus fuertes brazos, aterrorizada como al principio, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—Yo... No puedo...— murmuró, desconcertada y con los ojos humedecidos, dando tres pasos hacia atrás— Espero que no mueras en Grecia, pero no me pidas más— le dijo, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a correr lejos mientras John Granger la observaba, sin moverse.

Hermione pensó que su abuelo iría tras ella, que la perseguiría o gritaría su nombre con desesperación, pero él no lo hizo. Antes de que el recuerdo terminara pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en los mismos ojos grises que tantas veces se habían alegrado de verla, y tuvo el impulso de gritarle que se moviera, que hiciera algo, a pesar de saber que era completamente inútil. Todo comenzó a sumirse en la oscuridad poco a poco, interrumpiendo sus deseos de modificar el pasado, pero Draco y ella no fueron expulsados; en vez de eso pronto se vieron apareciendo dentro de una oscura chimenea, detrás de la silueta de Druella.

—Un recuerdo contiguo— observó Draco en voz alta, recordándole su presencia mientras caminaba detrás de su abuela.

Druella se sacudió las cenizas de la capa que llevaba y se deshizo de esta, acomodándose el vestido azul que resaltaba su larga cabellera dorada. Dobló la prenda y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre una caja, sacudiéndose las manos antes de empujar la única puerta visible, dejando pasar la luz del exterior.

— ¡Señorita Druella! Buenos días.

Hermione parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la iluminación del lugar, y posó los ojos en la sonriente señora Diggory, que estaba de pie tras el mostrador, jugando con su pequeño hijo.

—Buenos días, señora Diggory— correspondió el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente hasta ella, con sus bonitos ojos azules más apagados de lo normal y levemente hinchados.

Era extraño, pero, por primera vez, Druella Rosier lucía en verdad triste y abatida, mas la señora Diggory sólo corrió a su hijo del mostrador y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Hacia tiempo no venías por aquí. ¿Está bien Muscilda?

—Sí, lo está— Druella se encogió de hombros y puso la nota que tenía en la mano sobre la madera— Tía Muscilda tiene visitas, y como yo no tenía nada que hacer me ofrecí a venir por la Red Flu para comprar las cosas que necesita— explicó con algo de aburrimiento, jugueteando con la nariz de Amos— Hace días que no salgo y creí que no me haría mal ver a otras personas que no estén en retratos, susurrando entre ellas too el tiempo.

—Ya veo— la señora Diggory volvió a sonreírle, esbozando una sonrisa maternal— Espero no ser indiscreta, querida, pero ¿te sientes bien?

Ella la miró y separó los rosados labios para decir algo de lo que pareció arrepentirse al último momento.

—Sí— se limitó a responder, cabizbaja. La señora Doggory asintió y empezó a revisar la lista para empezar a buscar los productos.

—Enseguida regreso.

Druella asintió sin muchas ganas; se recargó levemente en el mostrador y se dedicó a entretener al niño mientras su madre completaba el pedido en el fondo de la tienda.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, pero ella no le presto atención; Hermione, en cambio, se dio la vuelta, mirando a la persona que se abría paso con un montón de cajas repletas de frascos que cubrían su rostro.

—Señora Diggory, ¿dónde quiere que deje las conservas?— Druella se dio la vuelta de inmediato, como si algo la hubiera espantado; el joven dejó las cajas sobre el mostrador y también la miró, sonrojándose levemente— Hola— le dijo John Granger, apresurándose a limpiar el sudor de su frente y rostro. Ella siguió mirándolo, tan sorprendida como confusa.

—Creí... Creí que te ibas hace tres días— murmuró, saliendo de su estupefacción mientras, nerviosa, se giraba de nuevo hacia Amos, que alternaba la mirada entre ella y el joven, curioso.

—Yo también— contestó John, acomodando algunos frascos— ¿No escuchaste las buenas noticias sobre la guerra?— sonrió— Los rusos avanzan sobre Grecia sin nosotros, y dicen que están logrando que los nazis retrocedan. Nuestras órdenes fueron modificadas por eso; mi guarnición será destinada a Japón en cuanto las tropas británicas se reagrupen, y...

—No entiendo nada de eso— lo interrumpió la chica, silenciándolo con impertinencia.

John bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos lustrados y removió el dobladillo de su pantalón con nerviosismo.

—Creí que al menos sonreirías al verme— le dijo con cierto desconsuelo.

—Pues creíste mal— respondió Druella, fingiendo jugar con Amos mientras la señora Diggory regresaba con sus cosas y la lista, posando sus ojos color avellana en John, y, casi de inmediato, en Druella después.

—Oh, John, eres muy amable. Deja esas cajas atrás, por favor— dijo, torciendo los labios con reproche. Él despegó la mirada de Druella y parpadeó antes de responder.

—Sí, enseguida. Amm... ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso., Druella?

—No, no la necesita— respondió la dueña de la tienda por ella, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para empujar a John hacia la parte trasera— Ve a llevar eso atrás, por favor John. Y ya no molestes a la señorita Rosier.

—Está bien, está bien— dijo John, volviendo a levantar las cajas; en ese momento Amos tiró uno de los frascos al suelo, entreteniendo a su madre, y el joven soldado aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a la joven y hablarle— ¿Podré verte luego, Druella?

La joven desvió el rostro para esconder la extraña mueca que había esbozado; se peinó el cabello detrás de las orejas y pasó la lengua por sus labios, notablemente inquieta.

— ¿Tengo opción?— contestó mordaz, pero aun así John rió.

—No, no la tienes.

— ¡John!

— ¡Sí, ya voy!— exclamó a la señora Diggory— Aún tengo varios días para hacer que sonrías.

—Perderás tu tiempo— le dijo cuando pasó por su lado.

John rió.

— ¡No me rindo fácil!— exclamó, perdiéndose por la puerta del depósito.

Druella contempló su espalda hasta que se le perdió de vista, y, sorprendentemente, sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba en una sonrisa sincera.

La primera que Hermione, e incluso su nieto, le habían visto esbozar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Hola, lectores, seguidores/as; sin más rodeos he vuelto. Lamento haberme tardado una vez más. Dije que actualizaría el 17, pero el 16 tuve un problema con mi ordenar; perdí éste y todos mis archivos, por lo que tuve que reescribirlo y espero no haber omitido nada por las prisas, pero realmente no estoy muy seguro.**

**Antes de volver a publicar debo resolver unos asuntos personales, por eso el capítulo fue de más de 10 mil palabras, la cantidad aproximada de dos capítulos como compensación. Espero no tenga más inconvenientes el 17 de abril; así que si todo sale bien, volverán a leerme en esa fecha.**

**Si les gusta mi historia, dejen su comentario o mis manos se moverán mucho más lento.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Su buen vecino, **

**H.S.**


	6. Fotografías

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

**Fotografías **

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¡No lo aceptaré bajo ninguna circunstancia!— gritó Harry Potter, golpeando la mesa con vehemencia.

Hermione soltó un respingo que hizo que manchara su blusa con hidromiel, mientras que Ron solo asintió firmemente, secundando el exabrupto de su mejor amigo con un gemido afirmativo.

—No es tan grave...— Neville Longbottom esbozó una sonrisa cansada y levantó su varita para reparar el vaso que se había estrellado contra el suelo, compartiendo una mirada de resignación con la única bruja del grupo— No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry— habló calmadamente— Teddy… Bueno, Ted, ya es un hombre, y él toma sus propias decisiones.

—Neville tiene razón, Harry— secundó Hermione, quitando la mancha de su ropa con un simple movimiento de varita— Si él eligió a Parkinson como su mujer, no hay nada que nosotros...

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡¿Qué acaso se volvieron locos?!— exclamó Ron, produciendo un sonido hueco con su tarro para acompañar a sus palabras— ¡Ella intentó entregar a Harry a Voldemort, por Merlín!

—Sí, y ahora carga al hijo de Ted en su vientre. No pueden meterse ahí.

—Gracias, Neville. Por poco y se me olvida ése pequeño detalle— farfulló Harry, mirando a través de su vaso de hidromiel mientras seguía suspirando con brío.

—Oh, vamos…— Hermione suavizó sus facciones y palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo a modo de consuelo— Harry, Teddy siempre quiso tener una familia… Tal vez no fue de la forma en que todos lo esperábamos, pero, ¡mira a Victoire!— le sonrió— Las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos, según parece, pero son sus vidas. No podemos meternos en sus decisiones cuando nosotros mismos nos hemos equivocado infinidad de veces...

—Hermione y yo planeamos amarnos para toda la vida, y míranos— acotó el hombre pelirrojo, sacándole una sonrisa a todos en la mesa.

— ¡Ronald!

—Ya, está bien— Ron sonrió, igual que el resto de sus amigos, menos Harry.

—Sé que no es correcto interferir... Es sólo que…— Harry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos con pesadez— Hay un millón de mujeres mayores que él en el mundo, ¡¿por qué tenía que ser Pansy Parkinson?!

Su pregunta quedó en el aire por varios segundos.

—El amor es así de impredecible— dijo Hanna, acercándose a la mesa para sentarse sobre el regazo de su esposo— ¿No es así, Neville?

—Cierto— el hombre sonrió y la besó brevemente en la mejilla— Uno nunca elige a quién amar… Sólo Harry— bromeó, y todos rieron, con excepción del mismo Harry Potter, y de Hermione, que de pronto se encontró perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

_Uno nunca elige a quién amar._

El vago recuerdo de la relación entre su abuelo y Druella se apoderó de su mente.

John Granger había amado a la abuela de Draco, y estaba segura de que tampoco lo había elegido.

—Pero no deja de ser curioso... ¿Cómo dicen que se conocieron?— preguntó Hanna Longbottom mientras recogía los tarros usados.

—Teddy dijo que durante un partido de Quidditch— contestó Hermione—. Pansy Parkinson hacía unas entrevistas para Corazón de Bruja y Teddy tenía unas entradas que Harry le había dado para su cumpleaños...

—De haber sabido que pasaría esto mejor le hubiera dado una lechuza— gruñó el aludido, acabándose el contenido de su tarro de un sorbo.

Todos rieron.

—Nos dijo también que fue amor a primera vista— siguió relatando su amiga— Teddy es un chico muy dulce y no dudo que lo haya sentido así. Aunque, según él, Parkinson no lo tomaba en serio debido a su edad...

— ¡Qué romántico!

—Nauseabundo— Ron fingió que vomitaba, haciendo una cara de asco— Digo, Teddy es joven, ella vieja; él es de Huffleppuf con un abuelo que era hijo de _muggles_ y ella una Slytherin hija de Mortífagos y adoradora de la sangre pura. ¡No tienen nada en común!

—No necesitan tenerlo para enamorarse— añadió Hermione en voz alta, aunque no pretendía hacerlo. Una vez más su mente estaba en los recuerdos de Druella y su abuelo.

—Hermione también tiene razón— apoyó Hanna— El amor pasa y ya.

Todos guardaron silencio por espacio de unos segundos.

—En fin— la aguda voz de Ron la distrajo, haciendo que regresara toda su atención al presente— Creo que ya es hora de regresar, o Charlie me dejará afuera otra vez…

—Sí; nosotros debemos cerrar. Tengo muchos exámenes que corregir antes de las vacaciones de Navidad... Por cierto Herms, Rose es una alumna en verdad brillante. Ella y Scorpius Malfoy van cabeza a cabeza en todas las clases.

— ¡Jah! ¡Esa es mi niña!— bramó Ron— ¿Y qué tal Hugo? Él es el que más se parece a mí. El único de mis hijos en ir a Gryffindor.

—Es un buen niño— sonrió el profesor— Y lo importante es que está sano, Ron.

—Son los genes de Ronald Weasley— Harry se permitió bromear. Y todos lo acompañaron; excepto Hermione, cuya mente estaba sumida en los recuerdos de Druella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¿Seguro que estarán bien?— preguntó por enésima vez, causando que Rose ahogara una risilla.

—Claro que sí, mamá. Hemos hecho esto miles de veces.

—Pero nunca sin mí— refutó, abrazándose posesivamente a Hugo— ¿Se abrigaron bien? Está helando allá afuera; ponte otra bufanda, Hugo.

—Oh, vamos, Herms. ¡Sólo iremos a cortar un árbol en los alrededores de la Madriguera, no a la Antártida!— rió Ron, liberando lentamente a su hijo del abrazo protector de su madre, quien refunfuñó ante la pérdida.

—Bien, bien, sé que a veces puedo excederme...

— ¿A veces?

—No tientes a la suerte, Ronald Weasley.

Ron rió de lado, alzando las manos con inocencia.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas— concedió, risueño— Bueno niños, los demás nos esperan— dijo, apresurándolos— Lástima que te lo pierdas, Herms. Este año vamos a darle la bienvenida oficial a Nott a la familia Weasley...

Hermione miró a su ex esposo y rodó los ojos.

—Oh, por favor, no hagan nada estúpido.

—Ya veremos. Le diré a mamá que te espere en la tarde con el té.

— ¡Adiós mamá!

— ¡Adiós!

—Adiós niños— les sonrió, viéndolos meterse en la chimenea junto a su padre— Los veré en la tarde. No causen problemas, por amor a Merlín.

— ¡No prometemos nada!— fue lo último que escuchó antes de que las llamas verdes se llevaran a su familia.

Suspirando, se acomodó el cabello sobre el hombro derecho y se dirigió hasta la sala, en donde todos los documentos que tenía que firmar aguardaban sobre la mesita de café, mientras dos plumas hechizadas escribían más. Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá y se había perdido en las primeras líneas del documento más urgente cuando algo vibrando en su pierna la sobresaltó, logrando que perdiera la concentración.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus jeans y sacó el pequeño aparato _muggle_ que no dejaba de vibrar. Sonrió al recordar los sustos que Ron se daba cada vez que el móvil sonaba, y presionó la pantalla para aceptar la llamada. Era y vivía como una bruja, pero nunca había logrado dejar de lado la tecnología del mundo no mágico, mucho menos su herencia _muggle_.

— ¿Diga?

_— ¡Hola, cariño! No estás ocupada, ¿o sí?_

_— ¡Pregúntale cómo están los niños!_

—Hola papá— respondió en un largo suspiro— A decir verdad, sí estoy un poco atareada... Y dile a mamá que los niños están bien, ya salieron de vacaciones en la escuela.

—_ ¿Escuchaste eso, mujer? Bien, pero no te llamaba por eso. Aunque, si estás muy ocupada..._

—No, está bien. Dime.

—_Bueno, ayer estaba limpiando el desván y como has estado preguntando tanto por tu abuelo, creo que encontré algo que tal vez quisieras ver..._

— ¿Qué cosa?

—_Bueno, diarios, cartas, libros, fotografías. Creo que te gustaría elegir algunas cosas_— insistió el señor Granger, aclarándose desde el otro lado de la línea; Hermione casi podía imaginárselo jugando con el tupido bigote cano.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—_No, pero debe ser antes de que tu madre y yo nos vayamos a las Galápagos por el Año Nuevo—_ dijo su padre, picándola en su punto más débil: la curiosidad.

—Esta bien. La próxima semana iré con los niños y...— calló al percibir dos golpes suaves en la puerta de su casa, dos golpecitos rítmicos y armoniosos, casi al unísono y como una leve caricia sobre la madera de arce que, aunque demasiado suaves, tal vez, bastaron para capturar su atención casi al instante— Alguien llama. Sí, los veré el martes. Los amo. Adiós— se despidió mientras recorría la iluminada habitación hasta dar con la puerta, abriendo sin tener tiempo de procesar la extraña presencia de su inesperada visita.

—Antes que nada, que no te sorprenda verme aquí. Scorpius se fue con el hijo de Potter a no sé qué tontería sobre cortar un pino, y aunque me _muero_ de ganas por compartir una tarde con dos tercios del Trío Dorado, creí que sería menos nocivo venir aquí y fastidiarte el día— fue el ilustrativo pero rápido discurso de Draco Malfoy tras abrirse paso en su sala sin esperar invitación, caminando con su horrendo bastón con empuñadura de plata hasta pararse en medio de la estancia y al fin girarse hacia ella, alzando una ceja con expectación ante el aparente mutismo de su anfitriona— ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua un basilisco o qué?

Hermione inspiró una buena cantidad de aire y lo retuvo unos segundos, soltándolo luego como si intentara que esa exhalación se llevara todas sus frustraciones.

—Hola, Malfoy. Buenos días a ti también. ¿Gustas pasar?— le espetó, con voz ligeramente irónica y cansina, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento lento y calculado.

—Buenas días— respondió el hombre, con su soberbia elegancia natural, inclinando la cabeza de lacios cabellos rubios casi imperceptiblemente— Y ahora que las formalidades fueron dejadas de lado, creo que hay algo que tenemos que ver— Draco dejó su estorboso bastón a un lado y pasó a tomar asiento en la sala— ¿Y el cofre?

Hermione rodó los ojos y movió su varita, invocando el cofre de los recuerdos de Druella sobre la mesa de café.

Esta vez, Malfoy le cedió el paso primero, por lo que no esperó a que se arrepintiera y hundió el rostro en la sustancia plateada con rapidez. El cono de oscuridad fue mucho más corto que en recuerdos anteriores, así que tanto ella como Draco no tardaron en aterrizar de pie sobre la arena y con el agua tapándoles los tobillos. Y, como era costumbre, la luz del los cegó momentáneamente, hasta que pudieron acostumbrarse a sus rayos y dejaron de ver burbujas de colores.

Druella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre unas rocas que dividían la arena, para cruzar al otro lado.

—Siempre odié la estúpida playa— refunfuñó Draco mientras escapaba de las olas. Hermione solo lo miró por encima del hombro y se apresuró a seguir a Druella.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en el Pacífico? Ahí tienen las playas más hermosas del mundo. Hasta a ti te gustarían.

—Si viste una las viste todas— refutó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras como cuando era un niño. Subió un par de rocas y le extendió una mano que la bruja miró con desconfianza al principio, pero acabó por aceptar.

—Gracias.

—No las des— dijo Draco, dándole la espalda para avanzar— Necesito recargarme en algo por si resbalo. Además eres muy lenta.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar cada cosa buena con un comentario como ése?— refunfuñó Hermione, rechanzando su ayuda esa vez para seguir moviéndose sola entre las rocas, tras Druella.

Malfoy la observó y torció la nariz como su madre solía hacerlo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que eres tú. Nadie más se queja de mis comentarios.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú terca.

— ¡Ya! No dije nada.

Regresaron la vista hacia Druella, deteniéndose como ella y mirando hacia el mismo lado.

—Por Circe...— murmuró la muchacha mientras observaba al joven que estaba en la playa, vestido con un uniforme arremangado mientras trabajaba afanosamente en una pequeña embarcación que había sobre la arena. A Hermione no le costó mucho reconocer el corto cabello rizado y oscuro brillando bajo el sol ni los músculos fuertes y definidos de los brazos que raspaban la pintura del velero. Era su abuelo, John Granger.

Druella rápidamente se dio la vuelta; intentó regresar sobre el camino de rocas, pero entonces sus sandalias _muggles_ resbalaron sobre la lisa superficie. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado, tampoco una leve maldición cuando su trasero golpeó la arena, delatándola a los ojos de John.

— ¿Druella?

La muchacha dejó escapar otro bufido y se levantó, sacudiéndose el vestido con implacable elegancia, como si nada hubiera pasado.

John solo sonrió, levantándose y limpiándose las manos en el pantalón.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Yo solo iba a... ¡Auch!— exclamó al dar el primer paso, haciendo que John corriera en su ayuda.

— ¿Te lastimaste?

—Me duele el tobillo— se quejó, mirándose el tobillo izquierdo, que él se apresuró a tomar entre sus grandes manos, causando que la chica se apartara de inmediato— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Soy estudiante de Medicina, ¿recuerdas?— volvió a sonreírle John, divertido— Necesito ver si te has hecho daño.

Esa vez la bruja lo pensó un momento, aunque al final, desviando el rostro, acabó cediendo su pie, soltando un siseo de dolor.

— ¡Cuidado!

—Lo siento. Pero, buenas noticias: no tienes fracturas. Solo es un golpe. El dolor pasará en un momento. Hasta entonces... ¿Me permites?— preguntó, colocando las manos en su cintura para ayudarla a sentarse en la arena— No muevas ese pie hasta que pase el dolor y estarás bien— le sonrió una última vez y se dio la vuelta, regresando junto a su pequeño velero para sorpresa de Druella.

—Recuerdo ése velero. Había muchas fotografías en casa de mi abuelo.

—Nosotros también teníamos un barco— añadió Malfoy, sentándose en la arena— Madera de sauce labrada por elfos; tres niveles, siete velas y era sumergible, como el barco de Durmstrang pero mucho más elegante.

—Que presumido eres.

— ¡Pues perdóname porque mi abuelo no tuvo una ridícula caja flotante, Granger!— exclamó teatralmente, y Hermione quiso enojarse por eso, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, que él acompañó.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó Druella mientras se acercaba a John por la espalda, al cabo de unos minutos de verse ignorada.

—Reparo mi velero.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Así es— afirmó, orgulloso, mientras daba unas palmadas a la lisa madera blanca— Mi padre y yo lo construímos cuando era niño. Es pequeño y está bastante maltratado, pero cuando termine con él servirá.

Ella se acercó lentamente y observó la embarcación con ojo crítico.

—Es horrendo— dijo, frunciendo la nariz. John la miró un momento y soltó una risilla irónica.

—Se verá mejor cuando termine con él— aseveró, lijando la madera con esmero— Incluso podría llevarte a dar una vuelta. Si quieres y me lo pides amablemente.

—No lo creo. Odio el mar.

—Eso es porque nunca has navegado conmigo y Hércules.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi velero. Así lo bautizó mi padre. Yo hubiera preferido un nombre de mujer, pero...

— ¿Y crees que flotará?

John parpadeó y regresó a su trabajo.

—Por si no lo notaste, estamos junto al mar. ¿Crees que lo arrastré hasta aquí solo para pintarlo? Tenía que probarlo primero. Y cuando acabe con él se convertirá en la novena maravilla del mundo.

—Solo hay siete maravillas— lo corrigió Druella, que hacía rato se había sentado sobre la arena, cerca de él.

John volvió a mirarla y sonrió con sus alegres hoyuelos.

—Para mí, tú eres la octava— le dijo, haciéndole desviar la mirada, con pena, hacia la bolsa que estaba tirada a su lado, de donde sacó una antigua cámara de fotos. Antigua para Hermione, al menos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Eh? Ah, solo la cámara de uno de los chicos del cuartel— contestó el muchacho, regresando sus manos y ojos al trabajo.

— ¿Una cámara fotográfica? ¿De verdad? ¿Tan pequeña?

A Hermione le causó risa la sorpresa en el rostro de Druella, y a su abuelo debió pasarle igual, ya que volvió a girarse hacia ella, riendo.

—Sí, es una cámara. Aunque ya se le acabó la película. Tengo que llevarla al pueblo y dejar el rollo.

— ¿Y cómo funciona?

— ¿Nunca has usado una?

—No como ésta— respondió Druella, con voz distraída. John se giró hacia ella, recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Solo apuntas y presionas el botón de metal. Es fácil.

— ¿Así?— Druella levantó la cámara frente a sus ojos y le apuntó a él. Se veía mucho más relajada de pronto— Sonríe.

—Te dije que no tiene más fotos...

—Sonríe— repitió, tozuda. Entonces él la obedeció, esbozando una sonrisa radiante y escuchando el clásico sonido mecánico del aparato al tomar una foto— Listo. Creo...

—Vaya... Parece que aún le quedaba una fotografía— observó el chico, levantándose para tomar la cámara de manos de Druella y apuntarle con ella. Presionó el botón plateado pero esa vez nada sucedió— Sí. Sólo tenía una más... Lástima. Hubieras salido en verdad bonita— dijo, e intentó acercarse a ella, pero Druella fue más rápida y se escabulló de su alcance.

—Ya tengo que irme— anunció, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo— Le dije a mi tía que llegaría temprano para el almuerzo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡No! Puedo encontrar el camino sola. Gracias. Yo... Amm... ¿Te veré luego?

John sonrió.

—Puedes apostarlo, Druella.

Ella giró el rostro, pero a pesar de la rapidez de su movimiento se pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro. Luego todo se cubrió de una nube de humo hasta quedarse oscuro, volviendo a iluminarse tenuemente con las luces de una lámparas de gas. De nuevo estaban en el elegante salón de la mansión Crabbe, rodeados de elfos que iban de un lado a otro con distintas bandejas.

— ¿Alguna mala noticia, Dully?

Las miradas de ambos se centraron en el extremo de la mesa, viajando hacia el otro lado casi de inmediato para encontrarse frente al rostro de la siempre apacible Druella mientras ésta doblaba cuidadosamente una hoja de pergamino a la mitad y la dejaba a un lado de su desayuno con suma prolijidad.

—Nada más allá de las quejas de mi hermano sobre lo _inhumano_ que es su trabajo como asistente del Supremo Inquisidor Dolohov— bufó la hermosa muchacha, tirándose los rizos rubios hacia atrás. Muscilda Crabbe soltó una suave y recatada carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con una servilleta de tela.

—Es muy bueno conservar el buen humor, sobre todo en tiempos como los que vivimos— dijo, dándole un sorbo a una copa de cristal llena hasta el tope de un líquido escarlata y espeso.

— ¿Bebía en el desayuno?— inquirió Hermione con escepticismo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó cerca de su abuela.

—Muchos magos lo hacen. En especial en la familia Crabbe, por lo visto— rió, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la bruja— ¿Qué?

—De verdad no tienes respeto por nadie más que por ti mismo, ¿verdad?

Draco rió un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Sorprendida, Granger?

—No en realidad.

— ¿Tía Muscilda?

La suave y vacilante voz de Druella volvió a llamarles la atención.

—Dime, querida— respondió la mujer con afecto, frunciendo las pobladas cejas mientras centraba la mirada en la portada de El Profeta que sostenía en sus rechonchas manos.

—Yo, amm...— Duella vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto indeciso. Muscilda enarcó una ceja y bajó su periódico hasta volver a dejarlo en la mesa.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— indagó con desconfianza— ¡Merlín Bendito! No me digas que tú también te metiste en problemas...— pidió, esbozando una mueca suplicante.

Druella la miró, ligeramente enfurruñada por un momento, pero acabó por negar con un gracioso movimiento de rizos.

—No, no es nada de eso.

—Gracias a Dios...

— ¿Quién ése Dios del que siempre hablas?— preguntaron Draco y Druella casi al unísono.

—Es una expresión _muggle_, querida. No hagas caso— respondió la mujer mayor. La chica y el hombre rubio soltaron un claro "Aah" de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Luego se formó un profundo silencio solo interrumpido por los pequeños sorbos que Muscilda le daba a su copa y los presurosos pasitos de los elfos domésticos al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tía Muscilda— volvió a llamarla, con un poco más de seguridad esa vez— No te molestes, pero he oído algunos comentarios en la familia, y teniendo en cuenta que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con que te visitáramos durante años...

— ¿Quieres saber si de verdad estoy loca?— le soltó la mujer de inmediato, arqueando la otra ceja.

— ¡No!— las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un profundo color carmín de inmediato mientras ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para negar.

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa al darse cuenta de que la expresión de Muscilda, acompañada por el cabello oscuro peinado en todas direcciones y sus labios y párpados pintados de un extraño color morado, hacía que pareciera loca en verdad, que se oscilaba peligrosamente hacia adelante, como si pensara atacar a su sobrina.

—Ah. Que bueno— la mujer relajó sus facciones y volvió a enderezarse en su silla de madera labrada, haciéndola crujir bajo su peso— No me gustan los rumores maliciosos, y ese es el peor de todos. ¡Loca, yo! ¡Jah! ¡Loco ese demente de Albus Dumbledore! ¡Abráse visto!— exclamó con brío, haciendo que Druella se encogiera, arrepentida, en su lugar— Yo crecí en esta casa y ese pueblo siempre estuvo allí. Ni modo que me fuera de la casa de mis padres solo por unos _muggles_, ¿no crees? ¡Ah, pero los magos de ahora se creen tan superiores! Mi padre ha trabajado con mucha gente no mágica a lo largo de su vida, pero a él nadie lo llamo loco! ¡En cambio a mí...! Solo porque no los despreciaba como mi hermana Irma no quiere decir que... O al menos que haya sido por esa vez en que usé aquella túnica con lentejuelas en la boda de Cedrella...sabía que era mala idea— siguió refunfuñando en voz baja, peleando consigo misma por un buen rato.

— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?— volvió a preguntar Druella, con cautela. Muscilda la miró con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y pareció tranquilizarse.

—Oh, sí. De hecho nací aquí, como mi padre; y su padre, y el suyo. Los Crabbe se instalaron en Milford desde mucho antes que los _muggles_ llegaran. Mi abuelo ayudó a fundar el pueblo, ¡y nadie lo llamó loco por eso!

—Y tú... ¿Conoces a muchos _muggles_, no es así?

—Algunos, sí. ¿Por qué? Ah...— Muscilda entornó la mirada con suspicacia— Debí haber previsto que 'eso' no quedaría en el olvido...— musitó, perspicaz, y Druella se sonrojó notablemente— ¿Qué tanto fue lo que escuchaste sobre mí, querida?

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, recelosa, y guardó silencio durante varios segundos antes de soltar su duda:

—Es... ¿Es verdad que tú te enamoraste de un _muggle_?— preguntó con algo de temor, sonrojándose aún más.

—Ah, eso— la mirada de la mujer de pronto se tornó muy triste y llena de añoranza— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Hermione se sorprendió de que no lo negara de inmediato, igual que a Draco.

—Escuché a mi abuela y a la tía Irma hablar sobre eso. Mis padres también discutieron por algo parecido, acerca de que no eras un buen ejemplo...— siguió la muchacha, prefiriendo guardar silencio.

—Oh, tu padre es tan fastidioso a veces— declaró la bruja mayor, ceñuda— Está molesto conmigo porque sabe que no verá ni un solo Galeon de mi herencia. Pero creo que ya tienes la edad para saber la historia completa. Ahora te voy a enseñar algo que nadie más ha visto, querida— dijo, sacando su varita y haciendo unas cuantas florituras en el aire, haciendo aparecer un cofre viejo y gastado por los años; lo dejó sobre la mesa y metió una mano dentro del cuello de su vestido color burdeos, sacando una pequeña llave que usó para abrir la tapa— Ven, acércate— como si se hubiera tratado de una orden para ellos también, Hermione y Draco se apiñaron tras la mujer y la observaron revelar el contenido del viejo cofre de madera— Este es Arthur Holmes— dijo, enseñándole una antigua fotografía en blanco y negro de un hombre joven y de bigote, bastante fornido y de facciones duras pero a la vez amistosas— Él fue mi primer novio, y el gran amor de mi vida...

—No se mueve— observó la chica, mirando la imagen con extrañeza— ¿Por qué no se mueve?

—Porque es una fotografía _muggle_, sacada en 1913. Arthur no era un mago.

Druella abrió los ojos con impacto, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Muscilda soltó un profundo suspiro y pasó sus dedos por la imagen desgastada.

—Mis padres se enfurecieron tanto cuando lo descubrieron... Queríamos huir para poder casarnos. Fue todo un escándalo; Irma jamás me lo perdonó, igual que mi padre...

— ¿Se casaron?

—No. No pudimos hacerlo... Luego conocí a mi esposo, y el resto de la historia ya la sabes...

— ¿Y qué pasó con él?

— ¿Con Arthur? Fue la Primer Gran Guerra de los _muggles_, o algo así. Él fue a pelear y jamás volvió.

— ¿No volvió? ¿Por qué?

—Otro _muggle_ lo asesinó, según escuché tiempo después. Es lo que más les gusta hacer; eso de las guerras.

— ¿Lo extrañas?— preguntó Druella, cambiando ligeramente el tono de su voz. Muscilda suspiró y dejó la fotografía dentro del cofre otra vez.

—A veces. Él me hacía reír mucho.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

Muscilda no contestó; guardó todas las fotografías y las cartas con sumo cuidado en el cofre y volvió a cerrar la tapa con llave.

—Eres la primer persona a la que le muestro esto... No había abierto ese cofre en más de treinta años. Sus recuerdos son muy dolorosos todavía...

—Aún lo quieres, ¿verdad?

—Fue mi primer amor, Dully querida. Y ése es el que jamás se olvida.

Druella hizo otra pausa, manteniendo la mirada baja, pensativa.

— ¿Y cómo se siente?— su pregunta pareció sorprenderla incluso a ella misma, tanto como a su tía— ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad amas a alguien y que no se trata solo un capricho o un acto inconsciente de rebeldía?

—No lo sabes— afirmó la mujer, mirándola con infinita ternura— Solo lo sientes.

— ¿Y si no puedes?

—Todos pueden sentirlo, querida. Aunque algunos a veces no lo saben— Druella asintió y volvió a concentrar la mirada sobre la mesa del desayuno, pensativa— Dully, querida, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?— la pregunta la sobrecogió de inmediato, pero su respuesta no llegó con la misma velocidad. La joven bruja vaciló, renuente, y guardó un tenso silencio durante un eterno momento.

— ¿Te atrepientes...— insistió—, de haber amado?

Muscilda parpadeó por la confusión que su cuestionamiento le causó, y casi de inmediato bajó la mirada, pensativa. Separó los labios para decir algo pero se arrepintió. Luego soltó un suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada, no sin antes mirar a su sobrina nieta con pena.

—Sí— respondió, deshaciéndose de aquella mueca de tristeza— Tú debes obedecer a tus padres, Druella. Ellos saben lo que hacen, y todo es por tu bien, querida. Eres tan joven y hermosa... Pero debes saber que nosotras no fuimos hechas para amores imposibles y sueños. Con mi error aprendí que son más importantes la tradición y la familia que la felicidad egoísta. El amor solo te hará sufrir. Y no lo mereces— desde ese punto, el recuerdo comenzó a sumirse en las tinieblas poco a poco.

Draco tomó el brazo de Hermione y los dos empezaron a elevarse por el cono de oscuridad hasta estar de regreso en la sala de la bruja, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

—Malfoy...— lo llamó Hermione cuando sintió que los dedos del hombre presionaban levemente su brazo, y que él parecía demasiado turbado como para notar que aún no la había soltado— Malfoy, me haces daño— reprochó, no con enfado, sino con suavidad. Y sólo entonces él pareció reaccionar, soltándola de inmediato.

—Lo...— empezó a decir, pero se detuvo a media oración, como si fuera extremadamente difícil continuarla.

—No importa. ¿Estás bien?— la pregunta misma y el tono de preocupación con el que la había soltado la sorprendieron incluso a ella misma, aunque, a juzgar por su rostro, no tanto como a Malfoy.

—Sí— fue su escueta respuesta, y Hermione supo que si no había sido acompañada de un insulto o algún comentario sarcástico sin duda Draco Malfoy no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

— ¿Te duele algo?

Esa vez Draco lo pensó un segundo.

—Sí; la cabeza por estar escuchando tus preguntas idiotas. ¿Feliz?

La bruja soltó un bufido, aunque por dentro se alegraba de volver a tener frente a ella al Malfoy que podía detestar, y no al callado y respetuoso que hasta le inspiraba curiosidad.

—Como sea. ¿Quieres una aspirina o una poción?— preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sin esperar a que él la siguiera, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Qué es eso de 'aspirina'?— inquirió el mago mientras analizaba una silla antes de sentarse— ¿Acaso quieres envenenarme con tus artilugios _muggles_? Que poca originalidad...

—No seas ridículo— bufó Hermione, dándose la vuelta para buscar en su repisa de pociones, y cuando se volvió una vez más hacia Draco apenas pudo contener una risa al verlo concentrado en observar su cafetera _muggle_— ¿Qué haces?

—Intento descubrir de donde sale ese líquido oscuro que huele a café— respondió, sin dejar de analizar la cafetera.

—Tal vez huele así porque _es _café— rió, divertida— Mis padres me obsequiaron esa cafetera.

— ¿Cómo diablos se mantiene caliente si no hay fuego?

—Es eléctrica. ¿No recuerdas nada de Estudios _Muggles_?

Draco le dirigió una mirada indolente y siguió con su escrutinio, hasta que ella volvió a hablarle:

— ¿Quieres una taza de café?

Le sorprendió su pregunta, pero aún más su rápida respuesta:

—Sí.

Hermione asintió y se dio la vuelta para sacar dos tazas. Tomó la tetera de cristal de la cafetera y sirvió un poco de café en cada una, dejándolas en extremos diferentes de la mesa.

— ¿Azúcar?

—No... ¿Para qué necesitas ese aparato?— inquirió Draco mientras se sentaba frente a una humeante taza.

—Ahorra tiempo.

—Un elfo doméstico también.

—Tal vez, pero no sería ético de mi parte.

—La ética es tediosa— Draco le dio un sorbo a su café y frunció ligeramente el ceño— No está tan mal.

Hermione rió de lado y dejó un platón de galletas en medio de la mesa.

—Tal vez tengas hambre— se encogió de hombros— Galletas de avena. Son...

—Mis favoritas— dijeron al unísono, alzando la vista para mirarse, sorprendidos por la confesión del otro.

Y por un segundo Hermione se perdió en esos ojos color acero, igual que Malfoy parecía perdido en los suyos. Era extraño, pero, curiosamente, no era incómodo. Incluso, hasta se sentía como...

—Tengo que irme.

— ¿Eh? Oh... Claro. Sí. ¡Ujum! Te... Nos vemos— se despidió, sin embargo Malfoy no le hizo caso.

Tomando su aterrador bastón caminó hacia la sala y Hermione lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, todavía sin entender bien lo que había pasado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La época navideña, como era de esperarse, trajo consigo un frío abrazador y paralizante; una helada ventisca sacudía los árboles del jardín, quitándoles los restos de nieve de la tormenta de la noche anterior que quedaban sobre las ramas y lanzándolos sobre el suelo blanco y helado.

Los elfos trabajaban arduamente en la decoración del salón, colgando las guirnaldas y el muérdago, así como decorando el enorme e imponente árbol en el centro de la estancia, mientras Draco los veía de reojo, pretendiendo leer un viejo libro de su madre, completamente aburrido.

—Padre— a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, se reincorporó y levantó la vista de inmediato, mirando a su hijo y a Albus Potter con su mejor expresión neutra.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que algo anda mal con esta fotografía de la abuela— dijo Scorpius, enseñándole la imagen de una hermosa joven de cabello largo y claro, la cual miraba la cámara con una extraña mueca de sorpresa y resignación, muy quieta.

—No tiene nada de malo, hijo— respondió.

— ¿Entonces por qué no se mueve?

—Porque es una fotografía _mu…_— Draco calló y frunció el ceño, observando aquella imagen una vez más, con el ceño fruncido— Es una fotografía _muggle_— repitió, más para sí mismo que para que su hijo lo escuchara— ¿De dónde la sacaste, Scorpius?

—Estaba en un libro de su biblioteca, señor Malfoy— contestó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros— Buscábamos algo para leer.

— ¿Una fotografía _muggle_? ¿Cómo llegó a nuestra biblioteca? ¿Y desde cuándo la abuela tiene tratos con gente no mágica?— inquirió Scorpius, confundido.

Draco torció los labios con un leve atisbo de renuencia brillando en sus ojos grises.

—Para empezar, esta no es mi madre, sino tu bisabuela— comentó con serenidad.

—Vaya... Sí que se parecían mucho. ¿No lo crees, Al?

—Era muy bonita— señaló el hijo de Harry Potter, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— ¿Draco?

—Aquí— exclamó, girando la cara hacia la entrada.

— ¡Hola!— saludó una sonriente Victoire Nott, entrendo a la sala de estar del brazo de Theodore, paseando sus ojos azules por el rostro de todos los presentes— ¡Albus!— chilló, separándose de su esposo para correr hasta su primo y darle un abrazo.

—Buenas tardes, Draco— saludó Nott formalmente, estrechando primero la mano del patriarca Malfoy— Hola, Scorpius. Albus.

—Hola, padrino.

—Hola, señor Nott.

—Hola, chicos— Victoire se separó de Albus y se acercó a Scorpius, besando su mejilla, queriendo repetir el procedimiento con Draco, que la detuvo con un elegante movimiento de muñeca y tomó su mano para besarla con cortesía.

—Buenas tardes, querida Victoire. Luces aún más radiante que en el día de tu boda, si acaso eso es posible— le dijo, sonriendo con galantería— El embarazo te sienta de maravilla. ¿Cuántos meses faltan para que mi ahijado nazca?

La joven sonrió aún más y se acarició la pequeña barriga que sobresalía de su esbelta anatomía con cariño.

—Aún faltan poco más de cuatro meses— respondió Theo, colocando la mano donde relucía el anillo con el emblema Nott sobre la de su esposa.

—Parece que será un niño— informó Victoire, acariciando la mano de su esposo— Theo está muy feliz, ¿verdad, cariño?— giró la cabeza y besó a su esposo de improvisto, haciéndole sonrojarse levemente.

—Los dos lo estamos— respondió Theo Nott, desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

—Felicidades— Draco quiso sonreír y compartir la felicidad de su amigo, pero no pudo evitar que una mueca de tristeza atravesara su adusto rostro.

Un año atrás no solo había perdido a su esposa, sino a un hijo. No que no le alegrara la llegada del hijo de los Nott, pero sí le resultaba difícil dejar de lado los dolorosos recuerdos.

—Nosotros nos vamos— la voz de Scorpius rompió lo tenso del ambiente mientras codeaba a Albus para que lo siguiera— Íbamos a jugar ajedrez mágico.

—Ah, sí. Scorpius solo quiere jugar conmigo porque sabe que me ganará...— bufó el hijo de los Potter, haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Oh! Trajimos obsequios de China— sonrió Victoire, separándose de su esposo— ¿Quieren verlos?

— ¡Sí!— respondieron los niños al unísono, mostrándose muy exaltados con la idea. Victoire posó una mano sobre su vientre y la otra tomó la de su esposo.

—Cariño, ¿vienen?

—Adelántate, Victoire. Draco y yo nos quedaremos aquí, conversando un poco.

—Está bien— la hermosa muchacha se acercó a él y le plantó un afectuoso beso en los labios antes de alejarse junto con su primo y Scorpius hacia la otra habitación, dejándolo a solas con su mejor amigo, y algo abochornado.

—Esa niña te trae loco— se burló Draco, llamando a un elfo con una campanilla. La criatura se apareció rápidamente con dos vasos de vino y con la misma velocidad volvió a esfumarse.

Theo lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, y se sentó sobre un sofá de terciopelo oscuro.

—No me hubiera casado con ella si no fuera así— contestó con sobriedad, y Draco rió aún más fuerte.

—No me refería a eso. Es demasiado efusiva tu nueva esposa, ¿no crees?

—Es joven— Nott trató dar por zanjado el tema, intentando esconder el rubor de sus mejillas— Y como todo joven a veces es impulsiva y no mide sus muestras de afecto en público...

—Y eso te molesta mucho, ¿cierto?— le soltó el heredero Malfoy, sarcástico— ¡Que no te dé pena, Theo! No sabes cuántos quisieran estar en tu lugar, con una esposa joven y hermosa, y que además está loca por ti. Es una rara combinación hoy en día... Sin contar que te eligió a pesar de ser un solitario empedernido que podría ser su padre. ¿Cuántos años le llevas? ¿Unos 20? ¿21, quizá?

—19.

—Eres un pervertido, Nott...

—Sí... Supongo que es cierto— aceptó el hombre, aparentando desinterés mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa— Pero al menos yo me casé enamorado.

Draco lo miró, más divertido que ofendido.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Puede que estés muy enamorado, pero te casaste con tantas prisas por el niño que viene en camino.

—Sin contar por la desventaja de ser hijo de quien soy— añadió Theo, cuya mirada se perdió en algún lugar del suelo de mármol oscuro. El dueño de casa suspiró y también bebió de su copa.

—Al menos tú no tienes una vergonzosa marca que te condene y te recuerde tus errores todos los días.

—Pero por muy poco.

Los dos guardaron un tenso silencio por unos cuantos minutos. A pesar de los años y la confianza que les daba su amistad, aún era difícil para ambos recordar el pasado.

—Nunca me dijiste cómo fue que empezaron su relación— volvió a hablar Draco, deshaciéndose de toda tensión con su tono nuevamente airoso.

Theodore volvió a alzar la vista y dejó su copa a un lado, con expresión indolente.

—No hay nada que saber. Nos conocimos cuando ella fue mi alumna; luego de que se graduó volvimos a encontrarnos y ahí comenzó todo.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy un hada— bufó Malfoy, divertido— ¿De verdad crees que voy a creer que vivieron bajo el mismo techo por siete años sin que nada pasara? Cuando vinieron a mi casa por ayuda se notaba que eso venía desde hacía rato, y Victoire acababa de salir de Hogwarts— señaló, y esbozó una sonrisa ladina— Eres doblemente pervertido...

Theo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero intentó disimularlo bajo un ceño fruncido.

—No tengo idea de qué cosas morbosas pasan por tu cabeza, pero respeta a mi esposa embarazada.

—Está bien— Draco chasqueó la lengua y cruzó las piernas con suma elegancia— Como sea, ¿qué se siente formar parte de la familia Weasley ahora? Vaya... Hasta decirlo suena pavoroso— fingió un exagerado escalofrío y Theo frunció el ceño.

—No seas así. No está tan mal. Los Weasley son muy amigables, y la abuela de Victoire teje buenos suéteres.

— ¿No me digas que ya te hizo uno con una T enfrente? Que horror...

—No te pases. Ellos son mi familia ahora.

—Eso nos hubiera sonado tan irreal cuando éramos jóvenes— siguió riendo Malfoy.

—Eso es cierto. Pero Victoire es... Única. Ella vale soportar cualquier cosa. Además, ¿por qué sigues guardando tanto rencor contra los Weasley?

— ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que siempre los he detestado.

—No, antes lo hacías porque tenías la cabeza llena de prejuicios e intentabas ser el reflejo de tu padre. Pero la guerra te ha cambiado, me consta. Incluso llevas una relación cordial con Potter, pero jamás has dejado de hablar mal de los Weasley.

Draco no pudo sino mostrarse gratamente sorprendido por el rápido análisis de su amigo.

—No me agradan, es todo. Su imagen de familia feliz me hace querer vomitar.

—Suena a envidia. Quizá los odias porque son felices sin tener todo tu dinero, y tú, en tu enorme mansión de oro, no lo eres.

Draco Malfoy paró en seco la copa que se llevaba a los labios; enarcó una ceja y lo miró, serio.

—Me conoces, Theo. ¿De verdad crees que cambiaría toda mi fortuna por burda felicidad?

Theodore rió bajito y movió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, pero eso nos regresa al principio: ¿por qué odias a los Weasley?

—Porque por su culpa me estás haciendo éstas preguntas idiotas— bufó, y los dos rieron— Me alegra que te estés adaptando a ellos, pero a mí déjame fuera de tu maravilloso cuento de hadas.

—Tú te lo pierdes, igual que Granger.

— ¿Qué con Granger?— sus labios se movieron más rápido que su cerebro, y su tono denotó mucho más interés del que hubiera querido. No obstante, su mejor amigo no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—Ya no es una Weasley, ¿no lo sabías?

—No— contestó, alargando inconscientemente la última letra; luego miró su zapato y después comenzó a analizar sus uñas, aparentando desinterés— ¿Así que al fin huyó del Zanahorio Cabezahueca? Bien por ella. Tal vez no es tan tonta como pensaba.

—Pues... No sé toda la historia. Victoire solo me dijo que sus tíos siempre pelearon mucho.

—Que relato tan triste— ironizó Draco, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona— Es interesante que no lo haya mencionado...

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nada. ¿Y qué harás ahora que pasó la boda? ¿Volverás a dar clases en Hogwarts?— preguntó, cambiando súbitamente de tema.

Theodore carraspeó suavemente y se acomodó sobre su asiento.

—Oh, no. Después de lo de Victoire y yo la directora McGonagall no está muy contenta conmigo.

El mago de cabello rubio soltó una risotada.

—Tú solo me das la razón, Nott...

El hombre rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error.

—Está bien; empezamos nuestra relación cuando aún era mi alumna. ¿Contento?

—Bastante.

—Fue algo tonto, pero no me arrepiento. Como sea, no regresaré a dar clases de Transformaciones. Además, Victoire no quiere que regrese y me enamore de otra alumna. Ahora me haré cargo de administrar mi fortuna, trabajando desde casa, por supuesto, para poder estar cerca de mi esposa y mi hijo.

—Me parece sensato— afirmó Draco, moviendo su varita para volver a llenar su copa y la de Nott.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mí?— se extrañó el ex Mortífago, frunciendo las cejas— ¿Qué hay de qué?

—Ya ha pasado un año desde lo de Astoria— señaló su amigo, con voz calmada— Me sorprende que no haya decenas de mujeres desfilando día y noche por esta sala.

Malfoy volvió a posar sus fríos ojos grises en él; frunció aún más las cejas y recargó la cabeza sobre el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha.

—Oye, respeta a mi esposa.

— ¿A cuál? Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella ya está muerta.

—Touché— murmuró, sonriendo al comentario ligeramente incidioso de su mejor amigo— Y para tu información no me apetece empezar nada todavía. El matrimonio se basa simplemente en querer compañía; yo ya tengo a Scorpius, y con eso me basta.

—Yo no me refiero solo a la compañía— afirmó Nott, torciendo los labios— Ahora que tengo a Victoire puedo darme cuenta de lo importante que es saber que cuentas con el amor y el apoyo de alguien más. Somos un equipo, y ya no sé cómo seguir sin ella. Supongo que te sentiste así con...

— ¿Astoria?— lo interrumpió Draco; Theo asintió— No. Sí formábamos un buen equipo, pero un vínculo así como el que tú compartes con tu esposa, no lo creo. Ya sabes cómo era, aunque me consta que me amaba.

— ¿Y tú a ella?— le soltó Nott, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

Draco pareció auténticamente sorprendido por el cuestionamiento, y guardó un prolongado silencio que utilizó para elaborar una respuesta.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por supuesto? Sabía que eras frío, pero estamos hablando de la madre de tus hijos...

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Nott? Sí, la quería. Tal vez no me casé tan enamorado como debía, pero llegué a amar a Astoria con los años.

—Es distinto. Tu madre te ama, pero no está enamorada de ti. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

— ¡Entiendo que ya estoy harto de oírte hablar de amor, Merlín! ¿Lo ves? No llevas ni tres meses con los Weasley y estar contigo ya me estás dando náuseas...

Theo lo miró, curioso, y acabó por sonreír, dejando su copa nuevamente a un lado para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—En verdad amo a Victoire.

—Y yo en verdad voy a vomitar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la alegre calle, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más cerca; y una vez convencido, atravesó el pequeño jardín de la casa del número 24 de Kensington Park, en Cheltenham, Gloucestershire. Tocó la puerta roja dos veces, como siempre acostumbraba, y escuchó un golpe seguido de una maldición ahogada que le causó cierta gracia, haciéndole esbozar una auténtica sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora voy!— gritaron del otro lado, y Draco no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja cuando una despeinada Hermione Granger abrió la madera, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto al verlo— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces...?

—Dijiste que el sábado en la mañana— la interrumpió con su arrogancia innata, abriéndose paso por sí mismo a la casa.

—Sí, ¡pero no a las siete de la mañana!— refutó la bruja, molesta— ¡Es sábado, por Dios!

— ¿Estás sola?— inquirió él, ignorando su enojo. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento; luego, suspiró y bajó los hombros con resignación.

—Sí; los niños están con Ron por el fin de semana, así que...— ahogó un bostezo y cerró la puerta. Una vez en medio de la sala Draco Malfoy dejó su portentoso bastón a un lado y se giró hacia ella.

—Ronald...— masculló, deshaciéndose de su túnica de invierno— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Hermione terminó de desperezarse y lo miró, curiosa.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada— Draco cambió de pose y bajó la vista hacia sus pies, arqueando las cejas rubias.

— ¿Qué traes puesto?— preguntó con un ligero matiz de desconcierto al observar los zapatos en forma de garras peludas que ella llevaba; Hermione frunció un poco más el ceño y juntó su enmarañado cabello castaño en un moño, intentando ocultar la sensación que aquellos ojos grises sobre ella le producía.

En verdad odiaba que, aún después de casi treinta años de haberse conocido, Malfoy seguía causándole aquel ligero sentimiento de incomodidad solo con mirarla. De algún modo hacía que volviera a sentirse como aquella niña insegura y sin amigos que apenas descubría el Mundo Mágico.

— ¿Qué? Son las siete de la mañana y estoy en mi casa. No todos lucimos como recién salidos de un comercial de Armani cuando acabamos de levantarnos, ¿sabes?— refunfuñó, caminando hacia la cocina con Draco tras ella.

— ¿Qué demonios es Armani?

—No importa. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué estás despierto tan temprano un sábado por la mañana, Malfoy? ¿O acaso solo quieres fastidiarme?— lo increpó, molesta.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que ni enojada, recién levantada ni completamente desalineada, lucía fea. Y se abofeteó mentalmente por esa idea.

—En realidad no duermo mucho— dijo, escueto, mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa.

— ¿Sufres de insomnio?— inquirió ella, más por evitar volver a caer en un incómodo silencio que por otra cosa.

—Podría decirse— contestó su visita, dando por terminado el tema.

No iba a decirle a Granger que no era insomnio lo que sufría, sino miedo de que al dormir Voldemort se apareciera y asesinara a la familia que le quedaba, como tampoco iba a decirle que cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía escuchar los gritos de los prisioneros que su tía Bellatrix y los otros Mortífagos torturaban por diversión en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy, y que podía ver sus rostros, uno a uno, mientras perdían la vida. Que aún después de veinte años no había logrado encontrar la fuerza suficiente para perdonarse a sí mismo su cobardía. No. Eso no era asunto de Granger.

La dueña de casa frunció el ceño al ver a su visitante tan sumido en sus pensamientos, pero, sin darle importancia, ahogó otro bostezo y volvió a fijar sus ojos castaños en él.

—Tal vez una poción ayudaría— comentó, con aires distraídos a la vez que buscaba dos tazas del fregadero, logrando que Draco volcara su atención en ella nuevamente— ¿Quieres un café?

— ¿De tu aparatejo? Claro.

—Se llama 'cafetera'— refutó, ceñuda— Y es el más grande invento de la humanidad, Malfoy.

—Los elfos domésticos son el invento más grande de la humanidad, Granger. Y hacen muchas más cosas que una taza de café.

—Sí, pero yo no esclavizo a mi cafetera.

—Eso dices.

Hermione separó los labios para discutir, pero, decidiendo que sería mucho más fácil hacer entrar en razón a un troll que a Malfoy acerca de los derechos élficos, decidió reservarse su comentario y servir el café, dejando un plato con galletas de avena en medio de la mesa.

— ¿Dónde compras estas galletas?— inquirió su acompañante tras varios segundos de introspección, tomando una para analizarla antes de llevársela a la boca.

—Yo las hago.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Draco, mostrándose auténticamente sorprendido— ¿Cocinas? ¿Tú?

—Claro. ¿Crees que una mujer que trabaja no puede llevar un hogar? ¿En qué siglo vives, Malfoy?— quiso sonar ofendida pero no pudo evitar soltar una discreta risilla que hizo a Draco Malfoy fruncir sus cejas rubias una vez más.

—Las mujeres Malfoy jamás han trabajado— comentó, indiferente— Y aun así jamás he visto a mi madre o a Astoria en la cocina más que para dar órdenes a los elfos.

Hermione frunció el ceño también y se recargó sobre el lavabo, con una mirada cargada de perspicacia.

—Pero yo no soy una Malfoy.

Él la miró y abrió los ojos grises con un ligero brillo de intriga en ellos; después se llevó la taza a los labios, sonriendo tras ella.

—No. Eres una Granger.

—Vaya...

— ¿Qué?

—Acabamos de tener una charla de más de diez palabras sin que me insultes, agredas o humillles— observó, sonriendo— Eso un progreso.

Draco enarcó una ceja, y luego esbozó otra sonrisa, ligeramente divertido.

—Así parece... ¿Has subido de peso?

—Ahí está.

Los dos rieron, como adultos intercambiando algún chiste, y luego bebieron sus cafés rápido y en silencio. Cuando acabaron, la dueña de casa recogió todo con su varita y apareció el pensadero de Druella Rosier Black.

—Tú primero— dijo Malfoy, cediéndole el lugar como la vez anterior.

Hermione accedió y metió la cara primero, dejándose guiar por la magia del objeto hasta aterrizar en un bonito y colorido jardín bañado de sol, rodeado de setos y árboles que abrían paso a un frondoso bosque. Druella estaba cómodamente sentada bajo un enorme nogal, bastante alejada de la Mansión Crabbe, con un libro de Runas Antiguas sobre su regazo. Llevaba puesto un bonito y delicado vestido de cintas azules que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y el cabello recogido en una larga trenza francesa que caía por su hombro derecho mientras leía, usando su varita de vez en cuando para señalar algún párrafo.

—Ella era muy hermosa— señaló la ex Gryffindor cuando sintió a Draco aterrizar a su lado, obnubilada por la belleza que Druella representaba sin ese ceño fruncido en su rostro y estando inmersa en su lectura, ajena al mundo que lo rodeaba.

—Lo era— concordó Malfoy, conteniendo el aliento mientras observaba la misma escena.

De pronto, unos arbustos se movieron y la chica alzó la vista, perdiendo toda aura de serenidad mientras fruncía el ceño y alzaba la varita, a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó, levantándose y acomodando la falda de su vestido.

De pronto un divertido John Granger saltó de entre los setos, parándose frente a ella.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Salazar!— Druella se sobresaltó y, escondiendo su varita, se apresuró a cambiar su cara de sorpresa por una de molestia— ¿Tú de nuevo?— refunfuñó.

—Yo de nuevo— confirmó John, dando dos grandes zancadas para acercarse a pesar de que ella solo lo observó de reojo y volvió a sentarse sobre la hierba con su libro entre las manos, como si él no estuviera allí— No quise asustarte.

— ¿Aún no te has ido a tu guerra?— inquirió de mala gana, mas John sólo le sonrió, causando que dos tímidos hoyuelos se aparecieran en sus mejillas ligeramente bronceadas cuando se sentó a su lado.

—No— contestó, entre simpático y burlón— Hitler pedía por mí, pero tuve que decirle que había una dama muy especial aquí; la más especial de todas. La misma que me ha robado el sueño desde la primera vez que la vi...

Druella lo miró, sonrojándose primero y frunciendo el ceño después.

— ¿Quién es Hitler?— inquirió, ceñuda.

John dejó de sonreír y parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿Es en serio?— dijo, y le dirigió una mirada interrogante que ella correspondió casi de inmediato— ¿De verdad no sabes quién es Hitler?— Druella negó con convicción— Siempre supe que los ricos vivían en un mundo aparte, pero tú, ¿en qué galaxia vives?

La chica torció los labios, como si de alguna forma supiera que debía ofenderse ante el comentario; no obstante, la risa de John volvió a distraerla de su introspección.

—Eres muy inocente. Y eso te hace aún más hermosa— le dijo, logrando que volviera a sonrojarse; se acercó un poco más a ella, aprovechando su breve momento de distracción, pero Druella rápidamente retiró el rostro— ¿Qué lees?

—Nada que te interese— musitó, ceñuda, escondiendo su libro discretamente con las manos— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Traes algún encargo para tía Muscilda de la botica?

—No.

— ¿Tienes algún mensaje del señor o la señora Diggory?

—No.

—Si no estás haciendo los repartos de la botica, ni tienes un mensaje de los Diggory, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?— cuestionó, volviendo a ser grosera, cosa que de nuevo no pareció perturbar en lo más mínimo a su interlocutor, que se sacó la cofia verde y la dobló, colocándosela bajo el brazo mientras enderezaba la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, adquiriendo una pose solemne.

—Vengo a invitarte a dar un paseo. Y no acepto un no como respuesta— aclaró ante la clara intención de la chica de protestar— Hay un lugar que me gustaría enseñarte— levantó la cesta vacía que llevaba en su mano—, y te mostraré un poco más del pueblo. Será divertido.

—Lo dudo— respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

— ¡Anda! ¡Deja de portarte como una estirada y diviértete!

Druella lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que de nuevo no pareció hacer mella en él.

— ¿Que no tienes a nadie más a quién molestar?

—No realmente. Mi madre ya está harta de mis bromas.

Hermione rió por lo bajo, y le pareció ver que las comisuras de la abuela de Draco se elevaban ligeramente también.

—Qué mal.

—Ah, me repondré— le sonrió el chico, tomando su mano con más confianza y acercando sus rostros, haciendo que la joven bruja se sorprendiera— He pensado mucho en ti.

Druella posó sus ojos azules en los del joven y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por un momento, solo un instante, antes de que volviera a regresar la vista a su lectura.

—Pues yo solo he pensado en todos los deberes que debo hacer para cuando termine el verano— le dijo, cambiando la página— Así que, si no tienes nada más que hacer...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Terminarás con eso luego!— exclamó John, levantándose de un salto y tirando de ella para levantarla también, mandando a volar su libro.

— ¡Suéltame!— protestó Druella, resistiéndose mientras él comenzaba a llevársela por un sendero junto al lado norte de la mansión, aunque sin mucha convicción— ¡¿Qué nadie te enseñó modales?!

— ¿Y a ti?— rió, haciéndola fruncir mucho más el ceño— Ven, verás que esto será divertido.

John apretó su mano y Druella ya no volvió a protestar, resignada o, tal vez, intrigada, según le pareció a Hermione mientras ella y Draco los seguían a ambos hasta que llegaron a una desolada carretera, avanzando todavía de la mano.

— ¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó la muchacha después de unos minutos, dando algunos saltitos para acomodarse las sandalias— ¿Para qué es la cesta?

—Ya lo verás.

—Conozco este camino— murmuró Hermione en voz alta.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Podría ser...?

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Draco, pero ella no respondió.

Siguieron a John y a Druella por el mismo sendero hasta que los dos se detuvieron frente a un enorme campo repleto de árboles hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. El joven soldado saludó a un anciano en la entrada y atravesó el cerco de madera, sin soltar a su acompañante en ningún momento.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es aquí!— exclamó Hermione con emoción, descolocando a Malfoy.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es éste lugar— dijo ella, corriendo entre los árboles, igual que su abuelo estaba haciendo. Los dos parecían una copia del otro— Mi abuelo me traía aquí cuando era niña...

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Druella con desconfianza.

John Granger dejó de recorrer árboles y la miró.

—Son manzanas.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Él sonrió de lado y desprendió una fruta del árbol más cercano, analizándola con la mirada antes de meterla en su cesta.

—Mi padre nos traía aquí cuando aún vivía. Aquí se cultivan las mejores manzanas de todo Gales— informó, acercándose a ella para volver a tomar su mano— En esta época ya ha pasado la cosecha, así que podemos recoger las que queramos y llevárnoslas. ¿Qué tal? Tenía planeado recoger algunas para mi madre... Ha estado algo enferma y quizá la animaría preparar un pastel— murmuró, con un leve atisbo de tristeza mientras desprendía otra manzana roja de una rama—Hubiera venido ella misma, pero...

―Lamento escuchar eso― la voz de Druella sonó repentinamente comprensiva y suave, llamando la atención de John, que suavizó sus facciones, sonriendo con gratitud.

―Gracias.

La joven bruja desvió la mirada y asintió, guardando silencio y concentrándose en un árbol, de donde arrancó una manzana roja y brillante que limpió contra su vestido.

― ¿Y qué haría con manzanas? Tu madre― preguntó, acercándose a él para arrojar la fruta dentro de la canasta también.

―No lo sé. Yo haría tarta o bollos. Cualquier cosa sabe bien con manzanas. ¿A ti te gustan?

— ¿Tú cocinas?

— ¡Por supuesto! Sé cocinar, planchar, lavar, bordar y tejer. Además como muy poco. ¿No crees que soy un excelente partido? Y no te costaría nada― le dijo, primero serio pero terminando con una carcajada divertida a la que Druella solo respondió con una mirada confusa― ¿No quieres llevarme a tu casa?

Ella desvió el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, procurando volver a fruncir el ceño con rapidez.

―Que descarado eres― bufó, y John rió con más ganas― Además, ningún hombre puede hacer tantas cosas, mucho menos sin mag...― se detuvo, abriendo los ojos con terror para corregirse de inmediato― Eh, sin ayuda. No de donde yo vengo, al menos.

―Pues de donde yo vengo uno tiene que saber hacer de todo para sobrevivir― añadió él, llenándose las manos con más manzanas de un árbol antes de volver a mirarla― No tengo hermanas, así que por eso mi madre me enseñó a realizar las labores de la casa.

― ¿Aunque seas un hombre?

―Bueno, eso a ella no le importa mucho. Además me gusta ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

―Pero no es correcto.

― ¿Según quién?

―No lo sé. No es... Normal― razonó ella― Mi padre o mi hermano morirían antes de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. Es extraño que un hombre las haga.

John rió entre dientes.

―Cosas más extrañas pasan todos los días, ¿no crees?― Druella se encogió de hombros, todavía sin quitar su expresión de confusión― Pero bueno. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

― ¿De mí?

― ¿Te gusta cocinar?

—No. Para eso están los elf...empleados.

―Ah, claro. El dinero lo soluciona todo.

―Pues sí. En realidad así es.

John se giró a verla y rió una vez más.

―Ya verás que no es así― dijo, metiéndose entre un montón de árboles y desapareciendo de su vista.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Adónde vas?!

El joven soldado apareció tras ella, sobresaltándola debido a la sorpresa. Sin embargo, verlo con su cofia militar desarreglada, la camisa desfajada y cientos de hojas y ramitas en el cabello, pareció ser suficiente para Druella. De improvisto, ella rió, pero no con una risita disimulada o apenas audible. Rió com ganas, como si desde hacía mucho tiempo se hubiera estado conteniendo. Y John solo la miró, completamente maravillado hasta que comenzó a reír también.

―Tu risa es hermosa― le dijo, y Druella lo miró.

―Cállate― protestó, arrojándole un pequeño brote que le dio en la nariz, riendo aún más fuerte ante la sorpresa de John.

―Oh... No sabes a quien acabas de declararle la guerra― le dijo, avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella.

― ¡No! ¡Espera, espera!― Druella empezó a correr entre los manzanos, sin dejar de reír, mientras él la perseguía con un puñado de brotes en la mano.

Hermione se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y los observó correr de un lado a otro, entre risas y juegos, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por la dicha que su abuelo mostraba en ése momento.

—Creo que nunca vi a nadie de mi familia reír tanto— susurró Malfoy, que se había sentado cerca de ella, pero a una distancia prudente.

Hermione sonrió y emitió un leve sonido afirmatorio, sin dejar de observar el recuerdo.

―He estado pensando― dijo de pronto, con la mirada todavía fija en su abuelo y Druella― Me gustaría conocer el hechizo que usó para conservar sus recuerdos y que podamos verlos de forma cronológica. No sabía que podía hacerse. Es una forma muy linda de compartir momentos que nos hicieron tan felices con nuestros seres amados, ¿no crees?

―Es una caja de recuerdos. Un pensadero que almacena tus memorias y las reproduce sucesivamente, ¿qué tiene de extraño?

―Como en una película...

― ¿Una qué?

―No importa― Hermione dio la conversación por terminada con un vago movimiento de muñeca, guardando silencio una vez más mientras seguía observando el recuerdo, abstraída— Los dos lucen muy felices, ¿no lo crees?― musitó al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro sentimental.

Draco soltó un resoplido y se repantigó cómodamente sobre el suelo.

—Sí. Y los detesto por eso.

—También yo― concordó la ex Gryffindor, mirándolo con complicidad― Nadie puede ser tan feliz solo por recoger manzanas. Es ridículo.

―Totalmente.

― ¿Por qué yo no pude conocer a alguien así?

―Porque te casaste con el más idiota de los Weasley.

Hermione miró a Draco, escéptica, sin poder evitar la risa que purgaba por escapar de sus labios.

―Que desagradable eres― le soltó, no con molestia como otras veces, sino con burla.

―Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Malfoy soltó una risilla sarcástica y se echó sobre la tierra.

John y Druella seguían recogiendo manzanas, sin hablar de nada en particular.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría pensar que de verdad se amaban, y que lucharon por seguir juntos― confesó la bruja, dibujando círculos sobre sus pantalones de mezclilla. Draco alzó la vista brevemente y la observó, curioso.

―Mujeres― bufó, rodando los ojos― Ya sabemos cómo sigue esta historia, Granger. No tiene caso que le des vueltas al asunto.

― ¿Por qué sigues visitando estos recuerdos entonces?― le soltó, llamando su atención nuevamente.

―Porque estoy aburrido. Y ya te di mis otras razones. Merlín, deja de portarte como una obsesiva lunática y deja de cuestionar todo lo que los demás hacen.

—Luces aún más hermosa cuando sonríes— escucharon a John Granger; él y Druella se habían sentado bajo la hilera de árboles que tenían enfrente, comiendo manzanas. La muchacha se sonrojó, pero no tardó en responderle con una fruta en la cabeza que él esquivó fácilmente, riendo a carcajadas— Solo debemos trabajar un poco más en tu actitud.

— ¿Y cómo conoces éste lugar? ¿Es tuyo?— le preguntó, curiosa. Él rió con ganas y le dio un enorme bocada a la manzana que sostenía en su mano.

—No; pero le tengo un gran aprecio. De niño, mi padre y yo veníamos cada semana a recoger frutas. Él era agricultor y tenía una pequeña verdulería— rememoró, con la vista clavada al suelo— Cuando murió venía aquí todas las tardes después de la escuela y me sentaba entre los árboles.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me hacía sentir un poco más cerca de él.

— ¿Lo extrañas?

—Por supuesto. ¿Tú no extrañarías al tuyo si muriera?

Druella lo pensó por varios segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé. Es lo que debería suceder, creo. Pero mi padre es... No es del tipo que hace cosas con sus hijos. Siempre está ocupado administrando la fortuna de la familia...— confesó, y John soltó una risilla amarga.

— ¿Cómo son ellos?

— ¿Quiénes?

—Tu familia. ¿Cómo está formada?

—Bueno, están mis padres, mi hermano mellizo Lorcan y yo.

—Ah, sí. Recuerdo a tu hermano de la tienda. Se parecen bastante, aunque es aún más agresivo que tú.

—Lorcan es el mayor, el que heredará todo. Debe ser así o nadie lo respetará. Pero concuerdo contigo en que es terriblemente fastidioso la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Y de dónde vienen?

—De Escocia, pero la guerra nos ha obligado a dejar nuestra casa; al menos por ahora.

—Pues yo creo que esta guerra ha sido algo bueno.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te conocí.

Druella Rosier volvió a sonrojarse, removiéndose en su lugar, visiblemente incómoda; de pronto pareció querer decir algo, pero en vez de eso solo miró a su acompañante, curiosa.

—Eres extraño, John Granger― le dijo, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto― Eres muy diferente a todos los jóvenes que conozco; pero eso me agrada. Y, de alguna manera, haces que yo me sienta extraña.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí— respondió, bajando la mirada— Pero eso no quita que seas desesperante.

—Viniendo de ti eso es un cumplido.

John rió y ella lo acompañó con una sonrisa tenue y misteriosa. Entonces, Druella levantó la cabeza, su rostro muy cerca del de John, permitiéndole colocar una mano en su mejilla para acortar la distancia y besar sus labios.

Fue un contacto suave, casi mínimo, pero aun así pareció agradarle mucho más que las otras veces que él la había besado.

—Yo... Deberíamos irnos— dijo la bruja, empujando a John lejos mientras se peinaba en cabello nerviosamente tras las orejas. Él parpadeó y asintió.

—Bien. Te acompaño.

—No es...

—Sí que lo es. Vamos.

—No. Y antes de que sigas...— los labios de John, así como su brazo enredándose a su cintura, no la dejaron culminar su frase. Druella cerró los ojos un momento y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la camisa militar del chico, hasta que él se separó, con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol.

—Si no me dices que sí ahora mismo te volveré a besar— amenazó. Druella soltó un bufido y desvió la vista.

—Está bien— susurró, bajito— Solo para que dejes de fastidiar. Puedes acompañarme.

—De acuerdo. Ya que insistes...— le dijo John, simulando fastidio mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano.

—Eres desesperante— lo acusó Druella, parándose con su ayuda, pero enseguida dándose la vuelta para esconder la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro mientras retomaba su camino por el sendero rodeado de árboles, mirando de a ratos hacia atrás solo para comprobar que el muchacho seguía caminando tras ella.

Salieron de la plantación y los dos agradecieron al anciano de la entrada, regresando sobre la carretera en silencio, siguiendo el mismo camino hasta toparse con un enorme sauce. A unos cuantos metros detrás estaba la mansión Crabbe, ubicada en su colina.

—Hasta aquí está bien— le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la escalinata de la entrada, deteniéndolo— No dije que iba a salir, y mi tía...

—Está bien, lo entiendo— John se quitó la gorra y se acercó dos pasos, casi cercándola contra un muro de abetos. Druella contuvo la respiración y tardó unos cuantos segundos en recordar dónde estaban, separándose de inmediato mientras miraba furtivamente hacia la casa de Muscilda; John inspiró profundamente y se enderezó con una sonrisa forzada— Me gustó compartir la tarde contigo— le dijo él, alejándose para regresarle su espacio— Le diré a mi madre que fuiste conmigo por sus manzanas. Se pondrá muy feliz... Adiós.

La miró a los ojos y esperó unos segundos a que hiciera algo.

—Adiós— respondió ella, apretando las manzanas que llevaba entre las manos contra su pecho.

Decepcionado, él empezó a alejarse de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarla y con su cesta de manzanas al tope.

—Bien... Supongo que te veré luego...

—Tal vez.

Druella alzó una mano para despedirse; se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa de su tía mientras él seguía observándola, hasta que, finalmente, volteó también, suspirando con resignación. Pero no había dado el tercer paso cuando, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Druella estaban presionando su mejilla.

—Gracias— le dijo la muchacha, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia la Mansión Crabbe.

John la observó, completamente embelesado al principio, pero luego se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonrió.

—Gracias a ti— murmuró, al tiempo que todo se volvía oscuro.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Hola!**

**Lamento infinitamente la demora, pero, si soy sincero, me había olvidado de este fic, y cuando quise reactivarlo no podía escribir nada coherente.**

**De cualquier forma, agradezco mucho a quienes siguieron leyendo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y lamento los posibles errores de escritura :)**

**Sé que ya es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones.**

**Nos leeremos la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	7. Mentiras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Mentiras**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

No le sorprendió en absoluto que alguien golpeara a su puerta en una mañana tan atareada, pero sí que, al mover la varita para abrirla, del otro lado se encontrara la estilizada figura de su antiguo compañero de escuela, el siempre taciturno Draco Malfoy, así como le sorprendió, tal vez porque se sentía bastante inocente esa tarde, el enojo en aquellas elegantes y extremadamente pálidas facciones.

Malfoy clavó la penetrante mirada gris en ella, y con su horrendo bastón por delante y sin esperar invitación entró a su oficina de dos grandes zancadas, enarbolando unos documentos con la mano izquierda y haciendo que las pesadas suelas de sus zapatos de punta le repiquetearan en la cabeza a Hermione.

— ¡Granger!— exclamó, con tal tono de voz que la hizo sentirse, por un segundo, molestamente pequeña e insignificante frente a él— ¡Tenemos un serio problema aquí y no me iré hasta que lo resuelvas!— le gritó, sin siquiera molestarse en sellar la entrada para que el escándalo no se oyera, y tras hablarle de esa forma se dignó a sujetar la puerta para cerrarla, no sin antes dirigirse al resto de sus subordinados— ¡Y ustedes ni siquiera piensen en interrumpir!— advirtió, y sólo entonces cerró, dando un portazo que retumbó en las paredes. Se giró hacia Hermione, pero su cara ya no era de molestia, sino que mostraba el mismo gesto de indiferencia que era habitual en él, acompañado por una leve sonrisa maliciosa— Hola, Granger.

Hermione lo miró, naturalmente desconfiada, y tardó unos pocos segundos más en reaccionar, arrojándole una edición de El Profeta a la cara.

— ¡¿Qué diantres pasa contigo?!— reclamó, hechizado la oficina para que nadie más oyera los gritos. Draco, por su parte, borró su sonrisita malévola y se pasó una mano por el rostro, mirándola con algo de reproche por un rato. Luego, con bastante calma, informó:

—Necesitaba una excusa para justificar mi estancia aquí. Tengo una reputación que mantener en el Ministerio, ¿sabes?

— ¡¿Y tenías que armar todo ese escándalo?!

—No tenía, pero fue divertido.

La bruja estuvo a segundos de lanzarle una maldición. No sabía qué era lo que tenía Malfoy que solo necesitaba decir unas pocas palabras para lograr sacarla de sus casillas. Era increíblemente aún más hábil que Ron en eso.

—Y supongo también te divirtió aterrorizar a todo mi personal

—Admito que eso fue lo más divertido de todo— resolvió el hombre, tomando la silla frente a ella con cierto recelo— ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Hermione bufó. Malfoy podía ser tan extraño a veces; y ella también por seguirle el juego del adolescente despreocupado y sarcástico cuando ambos eran adultos.

Con casi cuarenta años, uno creería que no tenían porqué disfrazar sus reuniones con insultos y comentarios poco halagadores, como si insultarse el uno al otro o tener problemas en el trabajo fuera el único motivo por el que los dos se reunirían; como si temieran que los vieran juntos, charlando como dos personas civilizadas. Era curiosa la forma en que el pasado seguía influyendo, no solo en ellos dos, sino en todos quienes los rodeaban y no verían normal que los dos se reunieran por decisión propia.

Sin embargo, con Malfoy no podía esperarse nada simple. Él siempre debía hacer de lo sencillo sumamente complicado.

— ¿Granger? Sé que sigo siendo muy atractivo, pero que te me quedes viendo así es algo perturbador— dijo, burlón, para llamar su atención nuevamente al presente. Hermione parpadeó y como reflejo le arrojó una pluma a la nariz, sorprendida de su propio accionar.

—Lo siento, yo... Me distraje— se disculpó, moviendo su varita para regresar cada cosa a su lugar— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa cómo estoy?

—No me interesa— el hombre se encogió de hombros y levantó su bastón para inspeccionar el mango, distraído— ¿Sabes? Existe algo llamado cortesía básica, Granger. Pero claro, tantos años junto a la comadreja troglodita y el niño-nunca-hubiera-podido-salvar-al-mundo-sin-ayuda te han dejado horribles modales.

— ¿Sí? Pues imagínate lo que hubiera sido si todos esos años los hubiera pasado junto a ti y tu _agradables_ grupito de amigos.

—Sin duda mis _agradables_ amigos y yo te hubiéramos ayudado a decorar mejor éste espantoso lugar.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo decoré esta oficina!

—Pues ahí está— Malfoy sonrió, victorioso— Ahora saca el pensadero de Druella. Sólo tengo dos horas antes de que mis _agradables_ amigos pasen por mí para el almuerzo, y así poder celebrar juntos lo _agradables_ que somos.

Hermione gruñó e hizo aparecer el pensadero de la señora Black frente a ellos._ "Un trato es un trato"_, se dijo, además de un _"al mal paso, darle prisa"_. También tenía una tarde muy ocupada después del almuerzo, y Malfoy no ayudaba mucho con sus visitas sorpresas. No obstante, estaba tan ansiosa por seguir explorando en los recuerdos de Druella que en realidad no se sentía molesta. Por el contrario, incluso (secretamente, claro), le alegraba que Malfoy le facilitara el trabajo de buscarlo para respetar su trato y sólo entrar en el pensadero si estaban juntos. Pero eso nunca se lo diría, después de todo por más Gryffindor que fuera aún tenía su orgullo.

Ella fue la primera en introducirse en la espesa sustancia color plata, y Draco, como siempre, la acompañó de cerca. Aterrizaron en un lugar conocido, al tiempo que un presuroso elfo doméstico pasaba entre ellos, con una tambaleante bandeja de té sobre la cabeza que hacía sonar la delicada porcelana a cada paso, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, junto a una delgada joven que usaba un antiguo vestido de terciopelo oscuro, cuya piel mortalmente pálida se veía como cera bajo los tímidos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana en la que se hallaba sentada. Los cabellos negros e hirsutos caían sueltos sobre su hombro derecho hasta tocar la cadera. La joven se giró ante el suave llamado de la temerosa criatura, y recibió una temblorosa taza de té de él, frunciendo el ceño tras la primera probada.

— ¡Esto está frío, criatura inútil!— gritó de pronto, lanzando la taza y el líquido estrepitosamente al suelo mientras el elfo daba un salto hacia atrás, aterrorizado.

— ¡Dotty lo siente, lo siente, ama Walburga! ¡Lo siente tanto!— masculló el indefenso elfo, chasqueando los dedos con presteza para limpiar el desastre, pero sin poder dejar de temblar, mientras Walburga Black le dirigía una mirada déspota.

—Sentirlo no hará que mi té llegue caliente. Y recuerda: las cabezas de los elfos que ya no sirven se ven mejor colgadas en un muro.

La diminuta criatura ahogó un gritito de temor y se estremeció con violencia, pidiendo perdón lastimosamente hasta que la mamá de Sirius, de una forma nada amable, lo expulsó de regreso a la cocina a base de amenazas y gritos.

—Vaya, en estos maravillosos días lejos de ti había olvidado lo desagradable que eres.

Walburga alzó la vista y enseguida frunció sus cejas negras, torciendo la nariz como si acabara de oler algo horrible.

Draco y Hermione miraron hacia las escaleras de mármol del centro de la casa, por donde Druella bajaba, vestida con un vestido floreado y el cabello suelto en ondas, terminando de ponerse los aretes. Hermione notó que llevaba un poco más de maquillaje ése día; un delineado más oscuro y los labios pintados de un juvenil color rojo que sin duda la hacían lucir mayor y aún más hermosa, todo lo contrario a Walburga, que aunque no era una muchacha fea la cara lavada y sus modelos tan antiguos deslucían su apariencia. Aunque, extrañamente, iba un poco más arreglada que en otros recuerdos, y se notaba que se había cepillado el cabello, como si hubiera intentado arreglarlo pero no supiera cómo. Eso le hizo sonreír, pues durante casi toda su adolescencia había tenido el mismo problema. La temible madre de Sirius también era humana, después de todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto amante de los elfos ahora?— inquirió la chica morena con malicia mientras observaba a Druella con enojo— La linda y buena Dully ataca de nuevo... ¿Y qué sigue? ¿También defenderás a los _muggles_?

Druella la miró, terminando de bajar las escaleras con suma elegancia y paciencia, tomando asiento en el salón con una sonrisita burlona, de cara a Walburga.

— ¿Sabes? Ojalá hubieras puesto el mismo empeño que pones en ser tan vulgar para terminar tus estudios con mejores notas... ¿Cuántos _'Supera las expectativas tuviste'_? ¿Cuatro?

La expresión de superioridad en el rostro de Walburga se descompuso, pero cuando iba a replicar se oyó el sonido de una bocina y un motor cerca, haciendo que la joven Black se pegara rápidamente a la ventana de nuevo. Y Druella lo simuló, pero también miró por la ventana que tenía más cerca, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Es el repartidor del pueblo— dijo la mayor de los hermanos Black, levantándose mientras arreglaba su vestido y su cabello.

—No sabía que Muscilda había hecho un pedido— Druella frunció el ceño con intriga, mostrándose prudentemente indiferente, aunque su mirada, para Hermione, lucía inquieta.

—Fui yo— contestó la otra bruja, sin darle importancia— Tía Muscilda quería unas botellas de licor.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy en la mañana.

— ¿Y pediste que el _muggle_ las entregara? ¿Nos hubiera sido más sencillo que el señor Diggory o los elfos las hicieran aparecer en la cocina?— inquirió, con cierto tono burlón.

Walburga frunció el ceño.

—No seas tonta, Druella. El señor Diggory no puede simplemente hacer aparecer las compras aquí. Sabes que Muscilda quiere que todos los _muggles_ en este mugroso pueblo crean que es una de ellos— dijo con desdén, contemplando su reflejo en una ventana antes de abrir la puerta— Dile a los elfos que despejen la cocina— ordenó, dando un paso hacia afuera.

Hermione, sorprendida de que la madre de Sirius fuera tan _tolerante_ con gente no mágica en esa época, se asomó tras ella, con Draco muy cerca, y los dos vieron como una vieja y desvaída camioneta Ford azul se estacionaba frente a la casa, y por ella bajaba el siempre sonriente John Granger, quitándose la gorra al verla.

—Buenos días, señorita Walburga. Veo que regresó— saludó, observando a su alrededor con una mal disimulada impaciencia— ¿Está sola?

— ¿No usaste los caballos hoy?— inquirió ella, ignorando su pregunta.

—No. Hiram me dejó usar la camioneta para agilizar las cosas. Sólo trabajaré hasta el mediodía— respondió el chico, simpático, mientras estiraba el cuello e intentaba ver tras la delgada figura de Walburga, sin poder disimularlo.

La bruja, mirando hacia la casa, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?

— ¿No está la señorita...?

— ¿Buscas a tía Muscilda?— preguntó Druella, saliendo de la casa para interrumpirlo. John enseguida la buscó con la mirada, y su rostro se iluminó— Ella no está. Tenía asuntos que resolver temprano.

—Hola— le sonrió el muchacho, y Hermione casi se derritió al notar que tenía la misma sonrisa traviesa que Hugo usaba cuando hacía alguna de las suyas. Y los dos se quedaron viendo por un instante, como olvidando que Walburgva seguía allí, hasta que ésta dio un paso hacia adelante y se interpuso entre ambos.

—Así que... ¿Trajiste el pedido?

— ¿Hum? ¡Oh, por supuesto!— John dejó de mirar a Druella y corrió a abrir la parte trasera de la camioneta, sacando dos pesadas cajas con botellas que tintinearon como advertencia al ser movidas— Hiram envió las cajas de licor que había pedido. ¿Dónde quiere que...?

—En la cocina— se apresuró a contestar Walburga, luciendo de pronto molesta, pero al mismo tiempo maliciosa— Druella te mostrará el camino. Ahora regreso con tu paga. Druella.

La joven asintió con pereza y descendió los escalones de mármol que la separaban de John, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Por aquí— indicó, moviendo su dedo índice. John subió los pocos escalones que lo separaban de ella y la siguió de cerca, alzando la vista con atención al entrar a la casa, curioso, pero sin perder a Druella, que lo llevó a través de la estancia, directamente hacia la espaciosa cocina.

—Puedes dejar las cajas...— empezó a decir la muchacha entrando primero, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase John ya la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura con ambas manos y besando.

Ella se mostró algo sorprendida al principio, pero no tardó demasiado en responder, colocando las manos tras el cuello del muchacho.

—Hola de nuevo— sonrió John contra sus labios tras separarse en busca de aire, dándole otro beso, más corto esta vez— Lo siento, pero ya no podía contenerme. No te he visto en días, así que aproveché el pedido para venir a verte.

—Estás loco— le dijo Druella, bajando la vista y separándose de él para esconder una sonrisa.

John la soltó entonces, riendo.

—Puede ser. Pero aun así sé que te gusto.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá... Estás loca por mí, Druella Rosier, se te nota a kilómetros... Solo que te gusta ocultarlo tras una máscara de frialdad, pero no puedes engañarme.

—Sí, claro— sorprendentemente Druella rió, y John se le quedó viendo, embobado, antes de robarle otro beso rápido—Eres un tonto, John Granger— ella golpeó su brazo con aire juguetón y sonrió. John la besó una vez más, pero la muchacha interrumpió al empujarlo lejos de sí, a tiempo para que Walburga, que acababa de entrar a la cocina, no los viera. No obstante, la madre de SIrius se detuvo unos segundos bajo el umbral, observando en interior de la cocina con suspicacia, pero, a pesar de eso, no dijo nada.

—Aquí tienes— anunció mientras terminaba de entrar en la habitación, con varios billetes en una mano y una sonrisa maliciosa que intentaba ocultar entre los labios. John aceptó el dinero con un gesto de agradecimiento y tras guardarlo en su bolsillo los tres se sumieron en un incómodo silencio— Bien. Te acompaño a la salida— Walburga fue quien finalmente volvió a hablar, sonando extrañamente delicada y servicial, al menos para Hermione, pues en esos recuerdos (y mucho menos en sus visitas a Grimmauld Place) la había visto ser tan educada, sobre todo con un _muggle_, nada menos. No obstante, así era, y ese _muggle_, además de todo, era su abuelo.

La vida sí que podía ser muy irónica a veces.

—Deja. Yo lo acompaño— se ofreció Druella, empujando a John hasta la salida sin que éste opusiera la menor resistencia. Incluso parecía ansioso por volver a quedarse solo con ella, así que solo se despidió de Walburga con una seña.

—Gracias por las bebidas— dijo ésta, antes de que los dos pudieran salir de la cocina, obligando a que John tuviera que responder:

—No fue nada. Ad...

—Sí lo fue— lo interrumpió ella, rodeando la mesa de la cocina para acercarse— Habrá un evento muy importante para Druella en estos días, y necesitábamos las bebidas, ¿no es así, querida?

— ¿Evento importante?— inquirió el muchacho, interesado en la conversación.

—Será mi cumpleaños— dijo la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros. John le sonrió, sorprendido por la novedad, y Walburga rió.

— ¡Pero no seas modesta, querida! No será solo eso— informó, jocosa; Druella la miró sin entender de lo que hablaba, mientras John, despistado, alternaba la vista entre una y la otra.

— ¿No? ¿Qué más celebrarán? Si puedo preguntar, señorita.

—Claro que puedes— sonrió la bruja mayor. Draco y Hermione se miraron, algo confundidos, mientras Druella seguía tratando de entender lo que sucedía— No solo nuestra querida Dully cumplirá años, sino que, además, celebraremos el día de su feliz compromiso con mi hermano Alphard, ¿no es así, Druella?

Druella abrió los ojos con horror, y John también abrió los suyos, pero con una expresión totalmente diferente.

— ¿Compromiso?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, borrando por completo su sonrisa.

Walburga, regodeándose en su triunfo, asintió con vehemencia, sin darle tiempo a Druella de negarlo:

—Oh, sí. Ella ha estado tan emocionada... Mírala. Nomás nombro a mi hermano y se queda sin palabras, ¿no es tierno el amor?

John bajó la mirada, sin poder esconder la confusión y el enojo en sus ojos, pero Druella seguía sin decir nada, como si estuviera demasiado perturbada para emitir sonido alguno.

—Yo... Felicidades, señorita— dijo el chico, con los ojos repentinamente rojos y tristes— Debo marcharme. Conozco la salida— anunció antes de marcharse, dejando a una turbada Druella detrás.

—Adiós, John— sonrió Walburga Black mientras se cruzaba de brazos, divertida, luego guardó silencio, hasta que el motor de la camioneta volvió a oírse— Que _muggle_ tan simpático, ¿no crees?— inquirió, burlona.

Druella pareció reaccionar entonces, y alzando el mentón la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! ¡No tenías derecho!— reclamó, y Walburga, borrando aquella sonrisita burlona, frunció el ceño, mirándola con petulancia.

— ¿Por qué te molesta? No es como si el _muggle_ te interesara. ¿O sí?— se mofó con crueldad. La muchacha de cabello rubio intentó serenarse entonces, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Él no me interesa en absoluto. Lo que me interesa es que inventes rumores sobre mí que NO son ciertos— recalcó, mostrándose más calmada pero igual de molesta— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que voy a comprometerme con Alphard?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

Walburga Black movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con burla, soltando una risotada cruel.

—Por favor, Dully querida. Mejor que nadie sabes que tus padres están encantados con la opción después del fiasco que provocaste con los Malfoy. El compromiso pasará, quieras o no. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Espera, hay algo que no entiendo...— murmuró Hermione para que Draco la escuchara— Según el tapiz de los Black, Druella se casó con Cygnus Black, no con Alphard. ¿Cómo es que estaba comprometida con su hermano?

Malfoy frunció sus cejas rubias y alzó las manos, en señal de hastío.

—Diablos, Granger. ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber eso?

—Es parte de tu historia.

—Correcto. Por eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Da igual. De seguro Druella nos mostrará— anunció, victoriosa, volviendo a prestar atención a la pelea entre Druella y Walburga.

— ¡No me importa lo que creas! ¡No debiste hablar de eso con nadie! ¡Mucho menos con el repartidor!

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó la otra chica, con cizaña. Druella no tuvo opción más que guardar silencio por el inesperado cuestionamiento, bajando la mirada— ¿Qué ocultas, Druella?

— ¿Yo? Nada— dijo, con desdén. Walburga rió.

—Oh, por supuesto que escondes algo. Yo no soy tonta, ni me dejo convencer por tu cara de niña buena.

—No escondo nada— reiteró la abuela de Draco Malfoy, mirándola con recelo— Creo que quien más bien esconde algo aquí eres tú— dijo, desafiante, dándose la vuelta para perderse escaleras arriba a medida que una nube de humo plateado lo cubría todo.

Cuando el recuerdo volvió a aclararse, se encontraban en la sala, parecían haber pasado sólo unos minutos o tal vez horas del recuerdo anterior, pues Druella seguía vestida de la misma manera, pero esta vez estaba sola, y miraba en todas direcciones antes de tomar una capa que estaba junto a la entrada y caminar con paso firme hacia la chimenea. Sin vacilar, la joven rubia se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza y tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu, y los dos rápidamente fueron transportados con ella hacia el almacén de la tienda de los Diggory, que Hermione recordaba muy bien. Allí la chica se deshizo de su capa llena de cenizas y con paso presuroso salió a la tienda, dirigiéndose directamente al mostrador, donde la señora Diggory estaba junto con su pequeño hijo, jugando.

— ¡Oh, hola, Druella!— le sonrió al verla llegar, pero ella no correspondió su saludo.

— ¿Granger está aquí?—preguntó, algo alterada. La señora Diggory parpadeó, levantando a su hijo.

—No. Aún no llega, pero no debe tardar. ¿Necesitas...?

— ¡No, gracias! Esperaré en la calle— dijo, saliendo por la puerta con su nieto y Hermione pisándole los talones.

Druella caminó unos cuantos metros y se paró a un lado de la acera de la pequeña urbanización, ignorando a los soldados que pasaban una vez que comprobaba que ninguno era quien ella buscaba. Hermione y Draco esperaron junto a ella cerca de diez minutos, parados a un lado de la adoquinada calle, mientras la joven bruja se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, hasta que la vieja y desvaída camioneta del señor Diggory apareció al final de la misma.

Hermione rápidamente notó que John iba al volante, pero su abuelo no iba solo, sino que lo acompañaba una joven a la que ayudó a bajar del vehículo para empezar a caminar a su lado. Y no supo porqué, pero algo en esa desconocida le resultó familiar, así que la observó con atención; era menuda, bajita y tenía el cabello castaño y rizado recogido en un sofisticado peinado de la época. Su piel estaba algo curtida, de seguro a causa de trabajar bajo el sol, y su vestido tenía pinta de haber tenido tiempos mejores. A leguas se notaba que su pasar no era como el de Druella, pero la muchacha iba muy aseada y prolija, y con la cabeza en alto, aunque también parecía un poco tímida. Y de pronto la sensación de familiaridad se intensificó, sobre todo por algo que la bruja vio en esos ojos oscuros y saltones que miraban a John y cada cinco segundos regresaban al suelo; por la forma nerviosa con la que jugaba con las puntas del suéter de botones y cómo las comisuras de sus labios se movían de arriba hacia abajo, como si aún no pudieran decidir el gesto que deseaban esbozar. Y algo había empezado a formarse en la mente de Hermione cuando su abuelo, pareciendo sentirse observado, dirigió la mirada hacia su lado y le sonrió.

—Gracias por traerme— le dijo la muchacha, bajando la vista una vez más hacia sus zapatos de cuero negro, sonrojada.

John se encogió se hombros y metió las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones militares color musgo.

—No fue nada, Jean.

Hermione sintió entonces una pequeña descarga eléctrica en la espalda, y movió rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendida.

— ¿Jean?— repitió, como si de pronto lo recordara todo, y Draco la miró sin entender— Oh, por Merlín... ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Jean era el nombre de mi abuela― le dijo, tan bajito como si temiera que los oyeran— ¡Ella es su esposa!— le soltó, señalando a ambos jóvenes de los años '40.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se acercó a la muchacha, mirándola tan cerca como le fue posible, arqueando sus cejas rubias con gesto pensativo.

―Pues tienes un aire... Y su nariz. Aunque ella se peina― rió el mago mientras John alzaba una mano para despedirse de la que sería su futura esposa.

―Bien. Te veo luego— le dijo, con esa sonrisa amable que su nieta sabía que le dedicaba a todo el mundo, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al notar que, a pesar de que se casaría con ella, no miraba a su abuela de la misma forma que lo hacía con la abuela de Malfoy. Había calidez en esos ojos grises, pero no amor, y ciertamente no el que había en ellos cuando Druella Rosier estaba cerca. Y por primera vez pensó en la verdadera dimensión de todo aquello, pero aún faltaban muchos años y recuerdos, se dijo.

Además, si su abuelo no había amado a su esposa no se hubiera casado con ella. No tenía sentido.

Entonces, su abuela, con las mejillas encendidas, se paró en puntas de pie y dejó un beso en la mejilla del joven soldado, que solo se mostró algo desconcertado por el gesto, más no molestó. Y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, la muchacha de Slytherin se acercó a ellos; con voz demandante tomó a Jean del brazo y la obligó a voltear hacia sí con brusquedad.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?— demandó saber, molesta. John rápidamente reaccionó haciéndose a un lado con sorpresa.

— ¿Druella?— inquirió, parpadeando con confusión— ¿Pero qué...? Acabo de dejarte en...— se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo perturbado, aunque rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio— ¿Qué haces aquí?— no había sido grosero, pero se notaba que estaba herido, pero pese a eso Druella sólo lo miró como si fuera algo de muy poco valor.

— ¿Tú quién eres?— preguntó a la muchacha, ignorando a John. Ésta se sobresaltó y la miró, observando a John alternativamente, como si se preguntara porqué esa chica le hablaba de esa forma. Y el joven pareció recuperar la vida de pronto, olvidándose de su tristeza.

—Ella es una amiga— aclaró con presteza, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa— Jean, ella es Druella.

Hermione miró a su abuela Jean, que a su vez miraba la abuela de Malfoy con ojos bien abiertos. Y entonces reconoció esa mirada que ella misma tenía cuando se comparaba con las niñas bonitas y populares de la primaria, sintiéndose muy insignificante junto a ellas, como Jean parecía sentir con Druella, sobre todo cuando, nervioso, John empezó a actuar con torpeza.

La abuela de Hermione arqueó sus cejas oscuras, esbozando una mueca de desolación. Era claro que estaba enamorada del muchacho, como lo era que éste estaba enamorado de Druella, al menos para su nieta.

— ¿La chica de la que le hablaste a tu madre?

Druella frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad, y John de pronto parecía muy abochornado.

—Sí. Yo... Ella es...

Jean bajó la vista un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa forzada, interrumpiendo las inútiles disculpas de Granger, para alivio de éste.

—Es un placer, Druella.

La bruja miró su mano, pero no la aceptó.

— ¿Una amiga?— repitió, como si no hubiera oído nada más de toda la conversación. El abuelo de Hermione, por su parte, pereció temblar al oír el tono que la muchacha había usado.

John suspiró y desvió la mirada, evitando mirarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Druella? No creo que sea bueno que te vean conmigo— dijo, notablemente incómodo y dolido. Entonces la postura de Druella se suavizó, hasta casi mostrarse afectada. Separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo, luego volvió a cerrarlos y, avergonzada, se dio la vuelta, yéndose sin decir nada.

— ¡Druella!

John corrió tras ella rápidamente, y Hermione los siguió sin pausa, igual que Malfoy. Su abuela Jean, por su parte, se marchó enseguida al ver como él corría tras otra chica.

— ¡Druella!

La joven Rosier hizo caso omiso y aceleró el paso, casi con disimulo.

— ¡Druella, espera!— exclamó, alcanzándola por un brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

— ¡Déjame sola!— forcejeó ella, descendiendo por la avenida hasta una calle menos transitada, donde la acorraló entre la pared de una tienda y su cuerpo, impidiéndole alejarse— ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

—No hasta que te calmes— le dijo, tranquilo, pero ella no cedió.

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes, Granger! ¡Regresa con tu amiga de ropa horrenda y dientes enormes! ¡Suéltame!

—Sus dientes no son enormes— refunfuñó Hermione. Draco rió.

—Sí lo son— dijo, burlón, y ella inesperadamente se sonrojó, recordando su propia dentadura antes de que Madame Pomfrey arreglara sus dientes, todo, irónicamente, gracias al mismo Malfoy.

—Druella, estás...¿celosa?— la pregunta de John sorprendió a todos por igual, haciendo que se sumieran en un incómodo silencio. Druella no respondió, sino que desvió el rostro para esconder su vergüenza.

—Por supuesto que no. Suéltame.

John no solo no hizo caso, sino que además acortó mucho más la distancia, pegando sus frentes, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, pero sin siquiera rozarlos.

—No debes sentir celos. Jean es mi vecina— le dijo. Druella lo miró, como si esperara que la besara, pero él no lo hizo. En vez de eso la soltó de una vez, siendo delicado, pero a la vez muy frío— Y tú te vas a comprometer con alguien. Supongo que no nos debemos ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Por primera vez Hermione vio a su abuelo rendirse, y ése era el momento para que Druella Rosier se fuera y terminara con esa historia, pero no lo hizo.

—Lo de mi compromiso... Eso no es verdad— dijo, en voz muy baja, evitando a toda costa mirarlo; y la mirada gris de John volvió a iluminarse, aunque él seguía mostrándose algo renuente a creerle. Si embargo, no pudo resistirse demasiado.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó, con un hilo de voz que sonó casi como un débil y suplicante arrullo. Druella asintió suavemente— Pero... La señorita Walburga...

—Walburga es una arpía egoísta y solo lo dijo para fastidiarme, porque sabe que me gus...— comenzó a decir, censurándose ella misma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues John la había oído.

— ¿Que yo qué?— preguntó, con la ilusión bailando en su voz. Y la felicidad volvió a su semblante.

—Nada.

—Te gusto— afirmó, volviendo a acorralarla, y Druella intentó esquivarlo.

—No es verdad.

—Me amas.

— ¡Claro que no!

John la atrapó una vez más entre la pared y su cuerpo, recargando una mano en el muro para inclinarse sobre ella.

—Entonces, no te importaría si invitara a Jean a salir conmigo, ¿verdad?— inquirió, divertido. Druella lo miró fijo, tardando apenas unos segundos en entender su juego.

—No... Así como a ti no te importa que yo tenga una cita con Alphard esta tarde.

— ¿Qué?

El abuelo de Hermione frunció el ceño, celoso, y Druella sonrió, victoriosa.

—Qué débil eres, Granger.

—Y tú eres una manipuladora, ¿te lo habían dicho?— murmuró él, tomándola sutilmente de las caderas para acercar su cuerpo al suyo— Una hermosa encantadora de serpientes.

—Que apropiado— rió Druella, aunque solo ella entendió el comentario.

—No tengo nada con Jean— repitió el soldado, pegando sus frentes para tenerla lo más cerca posible entre sus brazos. Druella frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos.

—No me importa.

— ¿No?

—No.

—Pues yo creo que sí— canturreó el muchacho, terminando de acortar las distancias para unir sus bocas en un rápido beso— Dime que tú no tienes nada con ese tal Al...lo que sea.

—No tengo porqué...

—Solo dilo— pidió en un hilo de voz, y Druella suspiró, inesperadamente colocando las manos en sus mejillas.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos, grandes y azules, eran como un trozo de cielo en la Tierra, y a Hermione por un momento le recordaron a los de Luna Lovegood, aunque sin ese aire tan...curioso que solía tener su vieja amiga. La mirada de Druella era como una extraña y poco común mezcla de severidad e inocencia, una mezcla que Hermione solo había visto una sola vez en su vida. La misma mirada en los ojos grises y fríos de Draco Malfoy la primera vez que se habían visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Aún recordaba muy bien ése momento, igual que como lo había hecho cada vez que se subía a ese tren. Había sido antes de conocer a Harry y a Ron, cuando iba de compartimento en compartimento buscando al sapo de Neville. En uno de ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, solo y con la mirada perdida en la ventana; recordaba haberse sonrojado por lo guapo que ése niño de cabello tan claro como la luz de luna le había parecido al girarse hacia ella. Recordaba también que él le había sonreído, a ella, y que había sido muy amable al hablarle hasta que Crabbe y Goyle llegaron junto a Zabini burlándose de Neville. Claro que ninguno aún sabía que ella era hija de _muggles_, así que los tres la ignoraron, pero Draco no. Él le sonrió otra vez mientras sus amigos estaban distraídos, y se despidió de ella tan educadamente como esos caballeros de principio de siglo de las novelas de su madre; nunca nadie había sido así de amable y galante con ella, y tal vez por eso el recuerdo nunca había abandonado su memoria.

Hermione ahogó una risilla al recordar que por unas pocas horas había contemplado muy seriamente la posibilidad de volverse amiga de ese chico tan amable, cosa que le pasó también al conocer a Pansy Parkinson y hablar con ella para distraerla de su miedo a los botes; ella también había sido amable y un poco ingenua, y le había agradado de inmediato. Claro que entonces no podía saber lo mucho que cambiaría con ella al ser elegida en Gryffindor y correrse la voz de su procedencia, así como tampoco que por años los dos terminarían convirtiéndose en unos de sus mayores tormentos dentro del castillo.

Las apariencias engañan, se dijo, y volvió a prestar atención a Druella y su abuelo.

—No tengo nada con él. No estoy comprometida con nadie. Y Walburga es una arpía mentirosa, ¿satisfecho?

—Aún no— afirmando sus fuertes brazos en torno a la estrecha cintura de la bruja, John la besó una vez más, lenta y apasionadamente en medio de la calle, mientras el mundo a su alrededor, poco a poco, empezaba a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—Eso fue escalofriante. Digo, después de todo no dejan de ser nuestros abuelos— dijo Malfoy. Hermione no respondió pero sin duda estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando el humo se disipó los esperaba otra nube de polvos, seguido de la cálida luz del atardecer.

Druella dio un paso fuera de la chimenea y se quitó la capa para sacudirla y volver a dejarla en su lugar, con una gran sonrisa en los labios que no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Fuiste a buscarlo, ¿no es así?— dijo una voz gélida y demandante que, aunque no la tomó desprevenida, bastó para que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—No te interesa— respondió, cortante, peinándose los rizos rubios tras la espalda, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin dar más explicaciones.

—Druella, Druella. Eres tan predecible— siguió Walburga, en son de burla, pero ella no le hizo caso— Me pregunto qué pensará tu padre de todo esto...— dijo, y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que Druella dejó de subir las escaleras para mirarla, sin dejarse amedrentar por ella.

—No tiene porqué pensar nada de tus desvaríos, Walburga. Luego del incidente de Lorcan y el _muggle_ todos saben lo mucho que te gusta mentir.

—Pero no miento en esto, ¿o sí?

—Es tu palabra contra la mía— dijo la bruja de ojos azules, totalmente serena— Y si insistes en crear rumores sobre mí nadie va a creerte. Porque eres solo una arpía mentirosa— escupió, dándose la vuelta para volver a marcharse, airosa, pero Walburga una vez más la retuvo:

—Dime, Druella, ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de Isadora Black?— la muchacha se detuvo en el tercer escalón, mirándola de lado— No, ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes por qué? Isadora era una joven muy hermosa, inteligente, encantadora, y la luz de los ojos de sus familiares, así como tú— dijo Walburga, ligeramente burlona— Pero, a pesar de su belleza, su dulzura y su inteligencia, tenía un problema. Isadora era una joven ingenua que nunca había salido al mundo, por eso la primera vez que lo hizo se dejó engatusar por un _muggle_ que la llenó de promesas de amor eterno y fantasías, y ella se enamoró perdidamente de él, aún en contra de los deseos de su familia, a la cual desoyó por completo, e incluso despreció debido a él. Y tan grave fue su falta que al poco tiempo resultó embarazada de una aberrante criatura mestiza. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo el _muggle_ al enterarse? La abandonó con su vergüenza. Porque así son todos ellos, es su naturaleza. Entonces Isadora intentó buscar refugio nuevamente en la familia cuyo nombre había mancillado, pero los Black enloquecieron. Nadie jamás lo dijo, pero se rumora que como castigo Isadora fue desprovista de su magia y apedreada en medio de la calle, siendo asesinada igual que el bastardo que llevaba dentro con tal de no tener que soportar la deshonra de ver la sangre incólume de su familia manchada por una niña tonta y un asqueroso _muggle_. Esto fue antes de la creación del tapete, y la historia de Isadora fue eliminada para siempre del linaje de los Black, mas no olvidada, para que entendamos que no importa que ellos luzcan como nosotros, o que nos llenen de promesas, los _muggles_ no son iguales a nosotros, son inferiores, y mezclar nuestra sangre con la suya es lo peor que un mago o bruja de sangre pura puede hacer, aún peor que usar la maldición imperdonable contra los suyos. ¿Entiendes?

Druella, que hasta entonces no se había movido ni un milímetro, pestañeó.

—Bonita historia— dijo con sarcasmo, aunque el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerse notable en su mirada— ¿Puedo irme ya?

Walburga la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a quedarse.

—No finjamos demencia, Dully querida. Vi muy bien como ese _muggle_ te miraba y tú a él.

Druella forcejeó con ella, pero no pudo liberarse.

—Estás loca.

—Y tú eres una ingenua. ¿Crees que él te ama? Pues no es así. Él solo te usará, y cuando se canse de ti te descartará, o mejor aún, en cuanto sepa lo que eres te temerá y te despreciará, porque le temen a lo que no conocen. ¿Y crees que tu familia te aceptará de vuelta?

— ¿Terminaste? Suéltame— Druella parecía cada vez más asustada, y la madre de Sirius parecía disfrutarlo.

—Conoces a tus padres tan bien como yo. Sabes que ellos preferirían una hija muerta que mezclar su sangre con un _muggle_.

— ¡Cállate Walburga!— dijo la muchacha con ira, saltándose de un tirón— Siempre supe que eras miserable y maliciosa, ¡pero has rebasado todos los límites!

— ¿Yo los he rebasado? ¡Tú eres la asquerosa adoradora de _muggles_! ¡Apuesto a que acabas de regresar de revolcarte con él como la sucia mujerzuela que...!

El eco de una bofetada se oyó, y Walburga tuvo que guardar silencio por la sorpresa.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y ahogó una exclamación, igual que Malfoy.

—Jamás en mi vida he visto a mi abuela golpear a nadie— comentó el hombre, tan sorprendido como la misma Walburga.

Y los dos estaban esperando por la reacción de la joven Black cuando, de pronto, el recuerdo se desvaneció y ambos fueron bruscamente jalados fuera del pensadero.

Hermione entonces parpadeó y miró a Malfoy, que parecía tan confundido como ella.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

—Es un hechizo de seguridad— explicó la bruja, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

— ¡Hermione!— Ronald Weasley entró en su oficina de forma intempestiva, encontrándolos todavía inclinados sobre el viejo cofre de Druella Rosier— ¡Aléjate de ella, Malfoy!— gritó, acercándose a ellos y pegando la punta de su varita a la paliducha y respingada nariz del mago de cabellera platinada, que apenas si esbozó una breve mueca de incomodidad.

— ¡Ron!— gritó Hermione, levantándose de un salto— ¡Baja eso!

— ¡Claro que no! Me dijeron que éste hurón paliducho vino a gritarte a tu oficina, y que tú estabas gritando también, así que vine lo más rápido que pude— informó, amenazante— Si te atreviste a tocarle un sólo cabello juro que pasarás una larga estadía en Azkaban, Malfoy, que mucha falta te hace...

Draco lo escuchó, y rió.

—Pues debe ser tu día de suerte porque sí toqué el cabello de Granger, y muchas más veces de las que crees— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa ladina— Y sí estaba haciéndola gritar, pero no por las razones que tú creas, Comadreja...

Ronald Weasley abrió los ojos, sin entender, y la confusión provocó que aflojara levemente su postura.

Hermione, por su parte, miró a Malfoy, incrédula.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¿No lo entiendes?— se mofó el ex Mortífago, usando una de sus delgadas manos para apartar la varita de Ron de su rostro, con expresión de triunfo— ¿Te lo explico de una manera más sencilla? Yo soy un hombre libre, y Granger una mujer libre, ¿necesito hacerte un dibujo?

Ron tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello, mismos en los que Hermione sintió como sí alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada encima. Su ex esposo entonces la miró, con las orejas rojas, y luego miró a Malfoy, como si no pudiera creérselo.

—No... Entiendo perfectamente— dijo, ¿decepcionado? Las alarmas en la mente de Hermione estallaron.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡Él y yo no...!

—Como sea, Granger. Estoy muerto. La próxima vez nos reuniremos en un lugar más cómodo, y privado— la interrumpió el odioso Draco, acomodándose el cinturón como si realmente lo necesitara. Y sin decir más se fue, dejándola con todo el malentendido a cuestas.

—Ron...

—No me expliques nada. Ahora todo tiene sentido... El que estuvieras tan ocupada, esa invitación a la Mansión Malfoy...

— ¿Qué? No. Mira Ron...

—Déjalo, Hermione. Solo creo que tenemos dos hijos. Debiste decirme lo que hacías con...Malfoy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ron, de verdad, te juro que no es nada de lo que... ¡Ron!

El hombre pelirrojo no la oyó luego de que salió de su despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando sus llamados.

Hermione intentó ir tras él, pero no se atrevió a enfrentar a sus empleados luego de tamaño malentendido enseguida, así que soltó un bufido y se dejó caer sobre si asiento, sosteniéndose la cabeza con desesperación.

¡¿En qué embrollo la había metido Malfoy ahora?!

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy suspiró con disimulo y miró fijamente las lenguas de fuego consumiéndose en la chimenea. Un vaso de whisky colgaba de su mano derecha, mientras la otra sostenía todo el peso de su cabeza rubia, y su rostro solo era iluminado por el fulgor de las llamas, de sabía que de seguro dándole una apariencia un tanto siniestra, pero poco le importaba.

Junto a él, dentro de un mal cerrado baúl de madera de cedro, podían verse las vivas pero mudas fotografías que había estado observando, todas de Druella y la familia de su madre en distintas etapas de su vida.

Era curioso que cuando había intentado darles un orden cronológico había descubierto que, tal y como su madre Narcissa, Druella nunca sonreía para las cámaras, ni de pequeña ni en su vida adulta, pero había una época, un lapso de tiempo durante su adolescencia en la que Draco podía percibir una pequeña mueca que se esforzaba por ocultar, un brillo en esos ojos azules que de un momento para otro no estaba más. Dedujo que John Granger había tenido que ver con eso, aunque la idea prácticamente le causaba escalofríos.

Era ridículo que, después de tantos años, el pasado volviera para atormentarlo de esa forma; no por Druella, sino por él mismo.

Los Malfoy siempre habían estado orgullosos de su sangre pura, igual que los Black. Por eso los recuerdos de su abuela habían resultado tan impactantes y reveladores en un principio; porque él era un Malfoy, pero también era un Black, y la historia de Druella también era la suya. La de su madre y la de Scorpius, pero sobre todo la suya.

Durante su juventud jamás hubiera aceptado que alguien siquiera insinuara que algún miembro de su familia tenía o había tenido tratos con un _muggle_, pero ahora que era un adulto no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Ya no era el mismo mocoso petulante y necio, ni seguía manejando los mismos prejuicios que en realidad nunca habían sido suyos. Irónicamente el mejor reflejo de ello era la extraña relación que había formado con Granger, quien representaba todo lo que de niño le horrorizaba, gracias a los recuerdos de Druella.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, durante el primer viaje hacia Hogwarts. Él estaba solo en su compartimiento, esperando por sus amigos, cuando Granger abrió la puerta de forma intempestiva, con el cabello sumamente enmarañado, ya vestida con su túnica de gala y con una expresión de suma concentración en el rostro. Draco recordaba que su apariencia le había causado gracia, pero no se había reído. Sin Blaise, Pansy y los demás a su alrededor no había sentido la necesidad de ser grosero. Ella se sonrojó al notar que él la observaba, pero de una forma muy solemne y decidida le preguntó si había visto a un sapo, y aunque una vez más quiso reír no lo hizo. Esa niña tenía algo, en sus ojos curiosos, en esa indomable melena castaña, y en el suave sonido de su voz. Fue algo extraño, pero en un instante tuvo la sensación de que ella no era como todas las niñas que conocía. Y por un momento tuvo la idea de que podría ser amigo de alguien así, hasta que volvió a verla en Hogwarts y ella fue seleccionada en Gryffindor.

Por Pansy supo que no provenía de una familia mágica, cosa que lo había turbado pues nunca había conocido a alguien así, y al hacerlo no había sentido la repugnancia inmediata que su familia pregonaba desde tiempos inmemoriales. Quizá por eso no había sabido cómo reaccionar al principio, y la guía de sus amigos tampoco había ayudado.

La primera vez que la llamó _sangre sucia_ no había sido su intención, solo se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento, sobre todo porque ella lo había enfrentado, nada más y nada menos que para defender a Potter y su grupo de amigos; luego las palabras, a fuerza de costumbre, salían de su boca por sí solas de forma automática, sin que lo pensara la mayoría de las veces. Por supuesto que no vivía para herir a Granger, pero con el tiempo, por alguna razón, se había vuelto casi indispensable en su rutina.

Solo al insultarle y humillarla podía justificarse que le prestara aunque fuera un mínimo de atención, algo que no había cambiado mucho en el presente, y que por alguna otra extraña razón le costaba erradicar de su personalidad.

No estaba orgulloso de su juventud, pero tampoco podía decir que había evolucionado mucho de aquel adolescente algo imbécil que se pavoneaba por todo el lugar sintiéndose el Rey del Universo. Quizá nunca lo haría, pero así la vida era más divertida, y sentido del humor era lo que necesitaba para acallar los recuerdos de las cosas terribles que había presenciado durante la guerra.

— ¿Draco? ¿Draco? ¡Oye! ¡Te estamos hablando?

Malfoy parpadeó y desvió la vista del fuego, simulando su sonrisa más condescendiente mientras con un pie alejaba el baúl de sí, girándose hacia sus invitados con una expresión neutral.

—Y yo los estoy escuchando— mintió, soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras con una seña hacía que un elfo salido de la nada rellenara su copa.

Pansy soltó un bufido y con esa misma expresión le soltó un golpe a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Cada vez mientes peor, Draco Malfoy!— se burló, asomándose a él— ¿Qué escondes ahí?

—Na...— la bruja, ignorándolo, se agachó con mucho cuidado debido a su embarazo y con su varita abrió la tapa del baúl, sacando la primer fotografía que encontró.

— ¿Es tu madre?— preguntó Victoire Nott, inclinándose junto a ella con el mismo cuidado también debido a su prominente barriga.

—Mi abuela— corrigió Draco sin ganas, mientras las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban comenzaban a inspeccionar las fotografías.

—Era muy hermosa— comentó la esposa de Theo a Pansy, observando una imagen donde Druella leía en un jardín, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba fotografiando.

—Lo sé. Narcissa era igual de joven. No sé porqué Draco salió tan feo— las dos rieron mientras el dueño de casa chasqueaba la lengua.

—Pues feo o no recuerdo que tú suplicabas que me casara contigo.

—Oh, pero eso solo era porque mi esposo aún no había nacido, querido— repuso su mejor amiga, jocosa, y todos rieron— Oye, esta fotografía está cortada. Y no se mueve...

—A ver...

Draco tomó la imagen, donde su abuela sonreía a la cámara. Se veían dos brazos de hombre sujetándola por la espalda, pero la fotografía estaba rasgada de arriba hacia abajo, por lo que el resto del hombre no salía en ella. Alguien lo había eliminado a propósito.

—Tu abuela lucía extraña con esa ropa, Draco. ¿Quién estaba con ella?

—Tal vez era su esposo— dijo Victoire, acariciándose el vientre mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá y recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Theo.

—Seguramente— añadió Draco, aunque no muy convencido de eso.

— ¿Está la otra mitad?— preguntó Nott, metiéndose en la conversación. Pansy, como pudo debido a su barriga, se inclinó un poco y rebuscó en el fondo del baúl, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Tal vez se había enojado con su esposo y la tiró. Yo lo hago a veces con las cosas que Edward me dio cuando éramos novios.

—Querrás decir amantes.

—Es igual. Es lo único que se me ocurre. A ver... ¡Accio!— Pansy agitó su varita, pero nada pasó— ¿Lo ven? La imagen es vieja. Ya hace años debió deshacerse de la otra parte.

—Mejor olvídenlo— con un movimiento de varita Draco metió todas las fotografías de regreso en el baúl, y cerró la tapa de éste, empujándolo lejos de nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué no se movía?— preguntó Pansy con pereza, recargándose nuevamente en su asiento para acariciarse el vientre.

—Tal vez se acabó el hechizo— concluyó Victoire, torciendo los labios color rojo— ¿Saben? Me recuerda a las fotografías _muggles_ que mi tía Hermione tenía en su casa— comentó la jovencita de cabellera rubia, con despiste, a la vez que se levantaba con ayuda de su esposo— ¿Me disculpan? Iré al tocador.

Pansy asintió, mientras Draco y Theo se levantaron hasta que Victoire salió de la sala.

Una vez que de nuevo estuvieron los tres viejos amigos a solas hubo un breve momento de silencio, interrumpido por la flamante esposa de Ted Lupin:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué se te ha dado por revisar los recuerdos de tu abuela?

— ¿Nostálgico?— preguntó también Nott, bebiendo de su taza de té. Malfoy los miró nuevamente de soslayo y rodó los ojos.

—No.

—Yo creo que sí— repuso Pansy, frunciendo el ceño, y Draco suspiró, sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría a continuación— Ya ha pasado más de un año, Draco. Quizá es hora de que busques a una mujer; algo de compañía...

— ¿Compañía?— repitió, irónico— Podría conseguirme una mascota para eso. Y ya me cansé de decirles que dejen de meterse en mi vida.

— ¡Nos preocupamos por ti, cascarrabias malagradecido!— soltó la mujer, molesta. Theo solo asintió en acuerdo.

Draco los miró y chasqueó la lengua una vez más.

—Siendo así, Vicotire tiene una hermana menor, ¿no? ¿Qué dicen si la convierto en mi esposa para ponernos todos a tono?— les soltó, mordaz— O tal vez podría esperar unos años más e ir directamente tras la hija de Potter... ¿Tú qué crees, Theo? Tú eres el experto en ir tras colegialas, después de todo— se burló, haciendo que su mejor amigo enarcara una ceja, diciéndole con ese gesto lo imbécil que creía que era.

—Eres un idiota— le dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Pansy solo rió.

—Muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo, Notty— le espetó, divertido— Por cierto, ¿cómo es que Blaise se salva de toda esta inquisición?

—Porque tenía una cita, o algo. No cambies el tema— le advirtió la señora Lupin, igual de divertida que él segundos atrás— ¿Y qué hay de Daphne?

Draco tomó un sorbo de su whisky y automáticamente volvió a fruncir el ceño, con intriga.

— ¿Qué con ella?

—No sé— su amiga se encogió de homrbos— Solo creo que es una excelente candidata. ¿Quién mejor que ella para cuidar de Scorpius?

—En eso tiene razón— volvió a hablar Theo, y Draco parpadeó, un tanto perdido en aquella conversación.

—Dejen a Daphne en paz. No sé porqué tienen esa manía de que me case de nuevo— les espetó, taimado— Ya tuve una esposa que me dio un único heredero fuerte y sano. No necesito nada más.

—Es extraña esa costumbre de los Malfoy de tener un solo heredero por generación— observó Theo de pronto, saliendo del tema anterior. Draco volvió a posar sus fríos ojos grises en él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es el estigma de la familia; nunca ha habido un segundo heredero ni una mujer en el linaje Malfoy— confirmó tras unos de pensante silencio, alzando su copa— Después de Scorpius, Astoria perdió tres embarazos, hasta que el último se llevó su vida...

—Ella estaba enferma, Draco— dijo Pansy, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y apretándola— Su salud era muy frágil y empeoró con el embarazo. No fue tu culpa...

—Lo sé. Yo no digo que lo sea, pero los Malfoy no fraccionarán nunca su fortuna. Parece estar escrito que así debe ser.

En ése momento Victoire regresó y tomó su lugar junto a su esposo, entrelazado sus manos con las suyas.

— ¿De qué hablaban?— preguntó, distraída.

—Le decíamos a Draco que ya ha pasado un año y debería empezar a rehacer su vida— respondió Pansy, repantigándose sobre su asiento con pereza mientras se acariciaba el vientre en círculos— Y le aconsejamos buscar a Daphne Greengrass.

— ¿Tu cuñada?— inquirió la muchachita, tan risueña como siempre— Podría resultar. A leguas se ve que está enamorada de ti.

—Victoire...— la reprendió Theo con suavidad. Su esposa se cubrió la boca con una mano por su indiscreción y rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento. Las hormonas...

Los cuatro se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, que una vez más Pansy rompió, pidiendo la ayuda de Malfoy con una seña para ponerse de pie, extendiendo una mano hacia la ex joven Weasley.

—Ven, querida. Creo que será mejor que demos un paseo por el jardín... ¿Theo ya te enseñó el laberinto de los Malfoy?— ofreció. Victoire le sonrió a los demás y aceptó su mano, procurando no decir nada más— Con permiso, caballeros.

Draco y Theo se levantaron para despedirlas y luego volvieron a tomar asiento uno frente al otro, terminando sus bebidas en silencio.

—Perdona a Victoire... Es joven, y aún no sabe...

—Está bien— lo interrumpió el patriarca Malfoy, silenciándolo con un gesto— También tuvimos esa edad. ¿Recuerdas? Sólo que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Idiota— Theo sonrió tenuemente y acomodándose en su asiento soltó un suspiro— ¿Sabes? Dime que estoy loco, pero creo que mi esposa tiene razón.

—Sí estás loco.

—Daphne sería una excelente esposa para ti.

—Y de remate.

—No intentes evadir el tema, Malfoy.

—No lo hago— aseveró el aludidio, con petulancia— Tengo a mi hijo. No necesito nada ni a nadie más.

—Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que te convenzas.

— ¿Y lo dice alguien que desposó a una chiquilla que podría ser su hija?

Theo torció la boca y alzó levemente las cejas, sin demostrar mayor sorpresa.

—Solo tienes celos porque tengo una vida feliz junto a una mujer que me ama como yo a ella.

Draco Malfoy volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Cierra la boca.

—Ciérrala tú.

—Pederasta.

—Imbécil.

El dueño de casa soltó una discreta risilla y se acomodó un poco mejor sobre su asiento, pensativo.

Daphne era una mujer muy guapa, delgada y atlética, no muy alta pero tampoco demasiado baja; no era hermosa, pero sus ojos verdes y sagaces y su personalidad tan decidida sin duda hacían de ella una mujer muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera, razón por la que nadie entendía porqué nunca se había casado. Además, era una excelente tía para Scorpius y había sido su mayor pilar tras la muerte de Astoria, por eso el muchacho la quería como a nadie. Y aunque en el Mundo Mágico era bastante común que al morir un consorte fuera un familiar del difunto o difunta quien ocupara su lugar, realmente no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea.

—Daphne es mi cuñada— resolvió después de unos segundos de silencio. Theo volvió a mirarlo, más simpático esa vez.

—Ex-cuñada. Deberías tenerla en cuenta.

—Opino que es una excelente opción. Por eso la invité a tomar el té hoy con todos nosotros— interrumpió una tranquila pero severa voz femenina desde la entrada, haciendo que ambos amigos se pusieran rápidamente de pie.

—Madre.

—Señora Malfoy.

Saludaron Draco y Theo respectivamente, levantándose por tercera ocasión de sus asientos.

—Theodore— Narcissa lo saludó con un elegante asentimiento y Nott de inmediato se inclinó para tomar su mano— ¿En dónde está tu adorable esposa? He extrañado nuestras charlas vespertinas mientras tomo mi té.

—Victoire está en los jardines con Pansy. Iré por ella— dijo el hombre rápidamente, entendiendo el mensaje, cosa que la mujer agradeció con otro gesto.

Draco entonces rodó los ojos, adivinando también las intenciones de su madre. Eso era fácil cuando vivía rodeado de personas tan predecibles.

—Me alegra que decidieras unírtenos, Madre, pero me temo que yo ya estaba de salida— informó, acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla, pero Narcissa rehuyó del contacto, mirándolo con intriga.

— ¿De nuevo saldrás?— preguntó, con esa mezcla de duda/reproche que siempre había sabido emplear para sonsacarle lo que quisiera. Así que su hijo se contuvo para no ser irrespetuoso rodar los ojos.

—Sí.

—Te dije que Daphne vendría hoy.

—Lo siento, Madre, pero ya tengo una cita.

— ¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

—Exacto. No es nadie importante, pero es una asunto de...

—...de trabajo, ¿verdad? No me engañas, Draco. Tu padre usaba el mismo pretexto inútil cuando desaparecía para ir tras tú-sabes-quién. La duda ahora es: ¿en qué asunto peligroso estás metido tú?

Draco torció su gesto, fingiéndose muy afectado por las palabras de su madre.

—Madre, tu desconfianza francamente me desconcierta.

—Y tu condescendencia me deja sin palabras, Draco— contraatacó la mujer, usando el mismo tono ligeramente burlón, aunque el suyo era ciertamente más severo.

El mago sonrió.

—Si así fuera entonces no tendríamos problema alguno, ¿verdad?— dijo, burlón— Dispénsame con Daphne, por favor.

—No te he dado permiso de irte.

—No te le he pedido— rebatió, ahora sí besándole la mejilla antes de alejarse.

—Draco.

Él se detuvo junto a la puerta, levantando su bastón del suelo para girarse hacia su madre.

Narcissa alzó la cabeza tan alto como le era posible y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tú crees que puedes engañarnos a todos, pero olvidas que yo soy tu madre— dijo, severa— Nunca me he entrometido en tus asuntos, y no voy a empezar ahora, pero hay cosas que no mezclan, Hijo. No importa que tanto las fuerces.

Draco la miró, pestañeando con confusión por un momento, pero luego soltó una risilla sarcástica, negando en silencio.

—Qué curioso que lo diga la hija de Druella Rosier.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nada. Adiós, Madre.

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

_**N **del **A:**_

**Bueno, aquí he vuelto luego de meses sin actualizar. No tengo una excusa, solo que el tiempo pasa casi sin darnos cuenta... Han sido muchas las personas que me han pedido actualizar éste fic, así que espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Pero no todas son malas noticias! Gracias a ustedes, mis lectores, éste fic ha sido nominado en 3 categorías de los Dramione Awards 2015! Éstas son: Mejor pareja secundaria (JohnxDruella), Mejor fic Post-Hogwarts y Mejor Long-fic Drama.**

**En verdad agradezco mucho a quienes votaron.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
